Mr Tall, Tan and Sick?
by Jazminee18
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia ends up kissing a stranger. Turns out, he was sick and its contagious. She has an audition the next day and her rent is due or she's homeless. Her best friend Levy has a plan, but little does Lucy know its concerning Mr. Tall, Tan and got her sick?
1. Chapter 1 - The Engagement Party

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy tail.**

 **Also this is based on the book Shacking Up by Helena Hunting.**

 **This is my first fanfic, please be kind :)**

 **Chapter 1 - The Engagement Party**

 **Lucy POV:**

My best friend Levy is getting married to an incrediblely wealthy man named Rogue Cheney. They've only been together a few months but she claims it's a match made in heaven. It doesn't help that in her also incredibly wealthy family's eyes. They seem to believe this is the best thing for both families. Our families all preach about marrying for love, but really, it's marrying for love of the bank account and status.

I wait until the waiter leaves so I can stealthily pull out my baggie out of my purse, then slip some snacks to go inside. My soon to be unemployment status has some what limited my food source, I'm taking what can get over ramen noodles.

I could of course ask my father for help but requesting any additional funds will prove to both of us that I'm struggling to make it on my own. And that is _**not** _an option, because the minute I do that, he'll have me sitting behind a desk working for his company in Acalypha.

"Lucy you okay?"

"What?Yeah! Everything's great Levy! although I do have to get going."

She side hugs me "I'm glad you made it"

"I wish I could stay longer"

She waves a dismissive hand "Don't worry they'll be more parties, focus on your audition tomorrow."

"I know, I would cross my vagina lips if I could "

She coughs and checks if any one heard me. Apparently vagina jokes aren't allowed anymore. So I decide to apologize.

"It's fine, I shouldn't care but Rogue's mom will burst a vessel if she heard us.

"Levy! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! We need you for photos"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know." Levy jumps

I don't recognize her, but her appearance says fifty. Of course her neck tells another story. She's also dressed for a funeral and what is that hanging by her neck!? I'm mindlessly reaching out as I ask "What is that? Is it alive?"

She recoils "HA! You're a funny one!"

By the tone of her voice I could tell she doesn't seem to find me funny at all.

"That's a fox isn't it."

She strokes the dead animal, and with a snarl she says. "It's a mink"

"Well let's hope PETA isn't waiting outside huh" I smile

Levy coughs to get our attention

"Shadow, this is my best friend and maid of honor, Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy this is Rogue's mother."

 _Shit_! I just insulted my best friends soon to be mother in law!

"Oh, Levy's told me all about your family, Heartifilia Railroads, isn't that right?"

"Uh yes.."

"Your Father has become quite the business man."

I don't know what to say, so I just fake a smile because this is the part where I'm reminded why I hate these parties. Everyone only cares about how much money everyone makes, and if it's not enough, you're not worth the time.

Levy saves me "Lucy was just on her way out, I'll be one moment for the photos."

"Of course, of course." She waves goodbye. Boy, she seems like a real piece of work, but it explains her son.

Once me and Levy say our goodbyes. I'm almost on my way out when I decide I should use the bathroom before I leave. The hallway lights are dim and kind of scary but once I'm inside its luxurious and everything a women would want in a ladies room. There's a girl around my age wearing the shortest skirt and highest heels. She has makeup on the counter and she's on speaker phone. "I think my date with Nat is going really well! Now that he's not playing soccer, he's taking a more serious role in his family business, def more appealing."

"Actually, he played rugby but I totally agree with you! So do you think you'll get invited to his place after?"

"Well, I did send him that picture of me sucking on a lollipop... You don't think that was too forward of me, do you?"

"He was a pro-athlete I'm sure he's used to forward."

I'm rolling my eyes at their conversation, this is just another reminder of why I don't stick around, their so shallow.

As I'm leaving, funny enough there's lollipops right next to the little lotions. So I, of course take one of each. Happily enjoying my strawberry lolli in my mouth, I step out then... _BOOM_!... I bump into Mr. Tall, Tan and Handsome. The hallway is still dim so I can't tell a lot of his features. Except his hair that stands out first, the color looks like its in between pink or red and his eyes, _oh his eyes_ , they look like deep pools of black that... that .. _that_ are looking _right_ at _me_! I try to move but end up stumbling into him even more by grabbing onto his suit jacket. _Gosh, where is my grace?_

His nose brushes my cheek as he speaks "You're a bit forward, aren't you?" His voice a low deep rasp.

 _Oh Lord, please help me his voice is sin._

"I dont think..." He cuts me off with his tongue in my mouth. My eyes are wide as a result of the unexpected. I mean who does he think he is?! And when did I lose my lolli?! But as shocked as I am I have to admit, he is a great kisser. Aside the taste of alcohol, I'm definitely enjoying it. But all things should come to an end so I put my hands on his wall of muscle because his chest is definitely all muscle. And just as I'm about to push him away, we hear it.. or rather _her._

 **End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2- The Misunderstanding

**Chapter 2 - The Misunderstanding**

It's the bathroom girl who shrieks _"Nat! What are you doing!"_

Turning his head toward the horrific noise, his tongue retracts from my mouth. His confused gaze flips between me and bathroom girl. Then he coughs _right on my face.._

 _ **Right**. **On**. **My**. **Face.**_

 _Gross!_ I have to use my shawl to wipe his spit from my face. While he apologizes and starts searching his pocket for something"

Bathroom girl looks at me with disgust, turns to him and gestures to herself and says "This could've been yours."

"Minerva! This is a misunderstanding!" But her too high inch heels stomp away.

"I thought she was you!"

Wow is he an idiot, or just that intoxicated? The only thing we have in common is that we're both female.

I guess she thought the same because she turns around dramatically "How drunk are you? Do you _really_ think that _this_ bargain wearing _slut_!? Is **ME**?!" She shrieks

 _Really?_

"You're calling _me_ a bargain wearing slut? that's rich coming from someone whose wearing a shirt as a dress."

"Whoa ladies, it was only a misunderstanding. Let's not be mean."

He reaches out, but ends up placing his hand on the wall to steady himself. Wow he really is more drunk than I thought.

"I'm going home, erase my number." She sashays away

"Fuck." He runs a frustrated hand through his thick mused hair

He turns and gives me a once over. I do as well, noting more details from before. Like those deep pools of black are actually blood shot and his focus seems divided. His face looks tan turned a sick pale. Then his nose and cheeks are slightly red with sweat forming on his forehead. This man is sick yet still gorgeous.

He clears his throat "I'm really sorry I sexually harassed you, then coughed on you. I've been popping cold meds all day and I think I had one too many scotches.."

He scratches the back of his neck.

"And I really thought you were her, even though you're clearly not."

 _Is this what he calls an apology?_

He gestures to my body and then my face as he expels a quick breath. "I mean, you're, wow, just hot."

 _Now that's better._

"Anyway.. she's a friend of the family, so I have to fix this. You should take some vitamin C or something when you get home." He gives me a slight smile, and jogs down the hall.

I watch him go, what an odd turn of events, but he did apologize. Anyway I have to get out of here before I get into anymore trouble. I do have tomorrow's audition to look forward too!

 **End of Chapter 2.**

 _So I thought hard about choosing who his date was going to be. Also if anyone has questions as to why I paired Levy with Rogue you will understand in later chapters. Just know I picked everyone for a reason. Thank you for reading :)_


	3. Ch 3- Damage Control

**Chapter 3- Damage Control**

 **Natsu POV:**

I take one last look at the woman I accidentally molested. Because if I hadn't promised my mother I'd give Minerva a shot, I would be going back to get that girls number.

My mother has been trying to play matchmaker ever since I got back. So it was volunteer to be a bachelor at a auction charity and end up with God knows who or two dates with Minerva. According to my mother she comes from a good family. Which means wealthy family. I love my mother but I've spent the last seven years playing professional rugby. It's changed my views on a lot of things and I don't care for a " _good family."_

I pick up my pace and reach Minerva at the elevators. She's jamming the button to close.

"Thanks for holding the elevator." I try holding my annoyance but hey I feel like crap.

She ignores me... Ugh, I don't have the energy to deal with this. I shoot a text to one of my family's drivers to pick us up.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the other girl."

"I'm not going home with you tonight."

That was never the plan anyway, I like my balls where they are and rather not lose them to her father. Besides Minerva isn't my type. Sure, she's pretty but she wears too much makeup, her personality is too much to handle. Plus her reputation isn't something she should be proud of.

"I can't believe you thought I was her. I'm prettier than her, _right?!_ " She lifts her chin offended

Well, about that... that other woman is **ten** **times** **hotter!** Long blonde hair, that makes you want to grab. Porcelain smooth skin, that blushes a soft pink. Warm chocolate eyes that seem to see right through you. Legs going on for days and her body! _Oh_ her body was a dream. Curves in all the right places. And those lips, _Oh!_ how could I forget those lips! They were soft, plump and tasted like strawberry, just like that wicked tongue. She was **_the best misunderstanding_** I've ever had. The full package. I had to stealthy rearrange myself like a ninja in the dark.

"I didn't get a good look, the hallway was kinda dim." I lie

"I don't look anything like that slut." She huffs

"I'm not sure I'd classify her as a slut."

"Do you know her? Have you two gone out before? Did you plan her being at the party?! Ugh I can't believe you'd do that to me in front of all those people!"

"No I don't know her and what do you mean all those people? We were the only ones in that hallway."

"She was kissing you back! I **saw** tongue! _Both_ _of_ _yours!"_

 _Hmm_.. _she brings up a good point, my mystery girl did kiss me back._

"Look Minerva, I apologize again. The hallway was poorly lit, and I've been sick all week. It's a lame excuse but I really thought it was you."

"I hope kissing that skank was worth it."

"This is you." The car parks out front

As she steps out she flashes me on purpose, not wearing panties.

I assume it's her way of showing me what I'm missing.

"You sure you don't want to come up for a night cap."

Is she serious, what happened to all the yelling about the other girl?

I'm about to leave but I remember my mother's deal, two dates. Damn it.

"I'll take a rain check, I have a business trip this week. Maybe we can have lunch when I'm back?"

"Okay!" She gives me a hug and I give her my cheek when she goes for a kiss.

Glad that's finally over. I'm on my way home thinking about my mystery girl. I wonder if I'll ever see her again..

But for now, I'll settle for getting back to my healthy self.

I do have my business trip to focus on.

 **- End of Chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4- Damn Him!

**Chapter 4 - Damn him!**

 **Lucy POV:**

I'm kind of annoyed that tonight ended the way it did. Not only did I insult my best friend's soon to be mother in law. But I made out with a sexy stranger, and didn't notice he was sick until he coughed on me.

Then.. it got worse when bathroom girl or Minerva? caught us and turned out to be his date. _Seriously_ , _her_? Which he then proceeded to repeat he confused us. Although he did seem sincere when he apologized.

Once I'm home I brush away those thoughts. I change into my pj's, wash my face and brush my teeth and mouth wash for what feels like forever. Afterwards I take some vitamin C capsules and some anti-biotics. Lastly I make myself a hot honey lemon tea before I get into bed. Set my alarm and pray my audition to goes well tomorrow.

TOMORROW:

I wake to the sound of my phone chirping. Ugh, if it's not my alarm then I don't have to pick up right?.. it finally stops.. then starts ringing again _UGH_!

 _Who is calling_?

LEVY.

I pick up "Rise and Shine Lucy! I'm your wake up call."

Morning people.. I scratch my head. I don't understand how they're so chipper.

I attempt a hello but it comes out like cats crying.

"Lucy what was that? Are you okay?"

I make another attempt to speak but I get the same cry again. I clear my throat and automatically regret it.

"Lucy, I'm hanging up and video calling you, okay?"

I pick up and see her worried look. She's also looking fresh in her white robe and royal blue wavy hair. I on the other hand..

"Oh my god! Lucy! What's wrong?!"

I motion to my throat, I can't even explain to her _how_ and _why_ I'm like this in the first place! **Damn him**!

"You lost you're voice?!"

I nod

"What about your audition?"

 _Damn it! Why!_ I've been banking on this audition! Now the only thing I can do is mime. Even then Levy is having trouble understanding me.

We end up texting instead.

She wants to come over but clearly this thing is contagious and I don't want her sick. I also tell her it was Mr. Tall, Tan and Sick at her engagement party and I'll explain everything later. Sickness or health won't stop her from getting that information from me.

I drag myself out of bed and every muscle in my body hurts. It reminds me that there was going to be auditions for dancers as well. Maybe a warm bath will help my body ache.

I get dressed in black tights and loose pink T-Shirt. I dry my hair and pull it up into a side ponytail. I apply some makeup in hopes I don't appear too sickly.

I would like to say the bath helped but I still ache. I go to the kitchen and make myself a hot honey lemon tea, praying the burning feeling down my throat helps my ability to speak.

I finish it off quick, check my voice and I can barely whisper. My stomach is also starting to feel funny but I'm passing it off as nerves.

When I get there and hear everyone practicing, I start wondering if I should have stayed home.

Seriously, one of them sounds like an angel. I try mine and it comes out like a squirrel.

 **"Lucy** **Heartfilia."**

Too late, I follow the director into the theater.

 _Here_ _goes_..

 **End of Chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Audition

**Chapter 5- The Audition**

 **Lucy Pov:**

"Lucy Heartfilia"

"You're auditioning for the role of Michelle today, correct."

He doesn't give me a chance to confirm.

"I'd like you to start with the song at the beginning of act 2."

"I seem to have to have lost my voice." I squeak

"You can't audition without a voice." He sighs

"Maybe I could audition for the dancer role." another squeak

 _God, this is humiliating_

"Dancer auditions are next week." He's getting frustrated

"I'm here now." another squeak

Woah, my stomach does something funny again.

Just nervous, I'm fine, I'm fine..

He relents and gestures forward the stage. I thank him.

Then head to stage quickly because I have to fight the gag reflex as nausea hits!

 _Uh oh.. not nerves after all._

I pull myself together and get into position. My body still aches but I can't pass off this opportunity. Or else I'll have no income and no home. And if my father finds out..

Music cues and I'm in the middle of spinning when my stomachs doing something funny again. But this next wave of nauseous is unstoppable.

I try to close my mouth and hold in my gag reflex, but the intensity is too strong. I spray the stage with that damn honey lemon tea and digested snacks from the party last night.

 _It goes on forever._

I apologize, but it doesn't help that I sprayed more than just the stage. I go get my bag and almost slip on my own puke. I should've waited till next week with the other dancers.

 _Now this is humiliating._

Especially since I have to go vomit again.

Thus ends my audition.

 **End** **of** **Chapter** **5.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Effects of the Flu

**Chapter 6- The Effects of the Flu**

 **Lucy POV:**

I've been throwing up for the rest of the day. I'm curled up in fetal position on the bathroom floor with a towel as a blanket.

Everything hurts, my body, my head and just everything. I have no energy to change out of my audition clothes.

I hear someone knocking. They don't stop, so I finally muster up the energy to move. Whoever it is will regret knocking when they see and smell me.

It's Levy.

"Lucy Ashley Heartifilia!"

We've been friends since freshman year in high school.

Moved to the same University afterwards. We've been inseparable since a couple months ago now that she got engaged.

"Where have you been?! I've been worried! And what is this, huh?!"

She shoves a paper in my face then pushes her way inside.

"Lucy, what is that smell?"

She sniffs then wrinkles her nose

"It's me..I have the flu."

"You need a shower, and a change of clothes." She examines me

She pushes me towards the bathroom with a fresh set of clothes and tells me not get out until I'm all clean.

"You look like a mess, I take it the audition didn't go well?"

"Not unless I was trying out for a role in the Exorcist."

"That bad?"

"Yeah, I don't think I'll ever be auditioning with that director."

"Wait! was it food poisoning from the party?! Is this my fault?!"

"It's not food poisoning, remember I told you about Tall Tan and Sick? and that I'd explain later."

"Well some random guy mistook me for someone else and stuck his tongue down my throat. He also coughed on my face. Oh! and his date called me a bargain wearing slut."

"Wait, what?" She gives me a confused look

"I know it's hard to believe but it's true!"

"Okay. So mind explaining this?"

She shows me the paper again and in huge block letters it says

 **TERMINATION** **NOTICE**

Followed by the date I have to be out—

In 5 days.

"Maybe you could ask your dad for help?"

"No, this is all going according to his plan. My father has made his disproval about my career path clear. All he's waiting for is my phone call so I could come home and work for him."

"Let's call the landlord then."

Levy calls the Landlord to see what we can do and apparently this place is rented out already.

"I could lend you .."

"Absolutely not."

"I can't let you go homeless. Cardboard boxes aren't your style!"

I appreciate her humor but it's reality if I don't come up with something.

"What if you stay with me?"

"But where would I stay? You're couch isn't pull out."

She thinks about it. Her appartment is small.

"I'll call Rogue, I'm sure I can stay with him and you can have my place while you sort things out."

She calls her fiancé and holds up a finger to silence me

" _Hi Rogue, I have a favor to ask_ — she pauses. " _Do you think it would be possible for me to stay with you for a little while? A week or two?"_ She pauses. " _But I — it would just be for .. right .. but.. "_ she taps her foot.

I mouth just forget it.

 _"I understand, never mind. I don't want to be an inconvenience for you_."

She rolls her eyes and ends the call.

"I probably caught him at a bad time."

 _Yeah_ , _that must be it.._

"Oh my God! I have an idea!"

"What's that?"

"Rogue's cousin, Natsu! He's going out of town this week!"

 **End of Chapter 6.**


	7. Chapter 7- The Idea

**Chapter 7- The Idea**

 **Lucy POV:**

"Rogue has a cousin named Natsu? Like Summer?"

"Yes, he's actually quite nice. Anyway he asked me to stop by his place and take care of his pets while he's away."

"He'll be gone for five weeks, maybe you can take care of them instead?"

"Why would a stranger trust me with his pets? Plus how would this help my homeless situation?"

"I trust you so he'll trust you! Besides he has a rabbit or something like that? Maybe we could suggest you stay while he's gone?"

"To take care of a rabbit.."

"Why not? He said his pet needs lots of care and play time."

"We're strangers."

"Come on Lucy, it's worth a shot! It's 5 weeks. And did I mention he has a penthouse in Magnolia."

"When and how will we ask?"

"Yes! We actually have dinner plans with him today."

She pushes me towards my room to see my wardrobe.

"We need to fix you up before that."

She lifts up a tiny blue number

"Is this your prom dress? From high school..."

I check the tag Heart Crux "Hm possibly.."

"Luckily it's a classic, so you can get away with it tonight."

While I'm wondering how much I could get for it online, she snaps me out of my daze.

"Try it on."

Yeah, I sure hope this still fits..

I hold my breath and shimmy into the dress. Pulling up the zipper carefully, and ..and .. it still fits! Sure it's a bit snug. My chest and hips are very accentuated. But otherwise it's fine.

"It wouldn't hurt, he's an attractive man. I've also heard he's very equipped." She winks at me

"I'm not trying to bed him, I'm only trying to get access to **a** bed in his penthouse."

I'm not completely over this flu. I feel sweat run down my spine and my stomach is uneasy. Not as bad as yesterday but enough to know that I have to be careful what I order.

"So let's review the story one more time."

"Okay."

This is normal for us, we covered each other all the time as teenagers.

"Why don't you have a place to live?"

"My lease was up, I had planned on moving but the lease agreement fell through."

"Why?"

"Is this really necessary Levy"

"The more details the better."

"I can improv."

"Not when you're sick."

"Fine. The lease fell through because there were problems with the maintenance, they now need to fix."

"Why can't you move back to your apartment?"

"It's already been rented out."

"What about your job status?"

"I'm in between roles, but I have some auditions lined up."

 _So much lieing.._

That last audition was the last one I scheduled with my now retired agent. I'm on my own now.

"You'll find something Lucy." She smiles encouraging

"Yeah." I give her a small smile

"It's go time, Let's do this!"

 **End of Chapter 7.**


	8. Chapter 8- Suprise Guest

**Chapter 8 - Surprise Guest**

 **Lucy POV:**

Rogue is already at the table drinking scotch. No sign of a cousin Natsu. But he is talking to a waitress who flips her hair while laughing at something he said.

I look at Levy whose grip on my arm tightens.

I want to believe this is a match made in heaven but I don't. On the outside Rogue appears to be the ideal husband material. But I worry that this is more about her parents approval.

She was a free spirit, we were always looking for the next adventure. Except she's also an approval seeker. She'd feel horrible for days if she ever let anyone down.

"My gorgeous fiancée." He says making Levy blush and the waitress leave

"Lucy, I'm glad Levy's invited you. I haven't had the opportunity to get to know you better. I look forward to it."

"Yes, it's been a whirlwind hasn't it."

"When you know, you know. I'm sure you'll understand someday."

"Well, I'm sure when that day comes, I'll be just as excited. Maybe even elope!"

"I wouldn't suggest elopement, it makes it seem like there's something to hide."

He says pretentiously, chin up.

Apparently he doesn't share my sense of humor.

 _Shocker_.

I fall into habits I've spent the last several years shedding and give him a polite smile.

"Sorry I'm late" a familiar male voice says

I look up from the chair opposite from mine sliding.

The hand on the chair is tan, looks rough and has scars around his knuckles.

I lift my eyes further and there's another scar on the left side of his neck. He's dressed in a nice suit that fits his body perfectly. It's sleek yet low maintenance.

He has a cut jaw and plush lips. Emerald green eyes that have a flicker of darkness in them. _WOW beautiful_! His hair is a pink color. It's not light, but not dark either. It suits him nicely. Everything does! Levy was **_NOT_** lying _this_ _man is gorgeous_!

But as I put everything together. The rugged, The sexy, The familiar..

I break all rules of etiquette.

" **YOU**!" I stand and point at him.

His white toothed smile falters, his expression registers a flicker of recognition but also confusion."

"Do I know you?"

"Do you know _me_?"

"You look familiar, I feel like I should know your name?" He grins

"Well you've recently had your tongue in my mouth."

Oops that probably wasn't very subtle, or the proper choice of words.

"You two know each other?" Levy asks

"He's Tall Tan and Sick!" I point like a grade schooler

"Um, what?" Her eyes wide

"He's the one who kissed me and coughed on my face!"

Natsu looks mortified. He should! I lost a chance at a part in the play because he got me sick!

"What is going on?!" Rogue looks at all of us to clarify.

"I am so sorry about that. I shouldn't have attended that party but Rogue is my cousin, I couldn't miss it."

He looks down in shame

"Does someone want to fill me in here?" Rogue looks annoyed

"Just a misunderstanding Rogue."

 _Yeah, a very gorgeous misunderstanding whose apparently your cousin._

I also don't know if this is going to affect the plan?

 **End of Chapter 8.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Dinner

**Chapter 9 - Dinner**

Somehow Rogue turns dinner into talking about himself and his family. It would've been annoying if I wasn't so thankful he dismissed our previous fiasco. We were starting to get some stares.

"So you must be looking forward to your trip." Rogue says to Natsu

"I don't have much of an option now that my rugby career is over." Natsu says

"You played professional rugby?" I ask curiously

He turns his attention on me, eyes twinkling and a half smile forming at the corner of his mouth.

 _Gosh he's pretty... Focus Lucy!_

"I did, for seven years."

"And you quit to work in your family's business?"

"No, I blew out my knee."

"You can't recover from that?"

"I can, but there's a chance I wouldn't be able to walk without assistance if I had another accident like that."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it wasn't worth the risk and my father's agreement was when my rugby career ended, I'd work with him."

I only nod. But I completely understand where he's coming from. Heck it's the same reason why I'm sitting here tonight.

"Rugby's a pretty violent sport." I comment

"I prefer aggressive, do you watch?"

"I went to a couple games when I visited Crocus."

"Hopefully I can find the same passion for hotel management as I did for rugby.." he sighs

"I'm sure it won't be difficult to use your skill set to the Dragon Empire." Rogue pats him

"The Dragon Empire? The Luxury hotel chain?"

Woah those hotels are legendary! They're not just a place to sleep, they're an experience!

"That's the one" he gives me a tight smile

 _Holy shit!_

"Lucy's father is Jude Heartfilia, of Heartifilia Railroads." Rogue says

Natsu looks at me curiously

"That sounds familiar."

Dinner arrives finally putting conversation to rest.

I pick at my salad but my stomach continues to roll.

I excuse myself to go to the ladies room. I need to pull myself together. I pat my face with a wet paper towel and breathe.

Once I step out, I once again bump into the same man I did last time I was in a hallway with .. only now I know his name —Natsu.

"Are you okay?" He asks in his deep as sin voice

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"I don't believe you." He's eyeing me

He gently moves some stray hairs from my forehead.

Sweet lord, this man is intense. The way those eyes are penetrating me..

"If you're thinking about molesting my mouth again, you might want to reconsider."

"Woah! Do you have a fever?"

"Just a little warm."

"A little warm? I could cook bacon on your forehead!"

"I'd rather you not."

"Is this really my fault?" He frowns

My first instinct is to tell him no. My upbringing, his looks, and his sincerity has to blame for that. But I need a place to live, so he's guilty.guilty.guilty.

"It really is.." I nod sadly

"I feel awful about this. I can't believe I sexually assaulted you and got you sick!"

"You ruined my audition too."

"Wait, I did what?!"

"I had an audition the next morning for a play. But I vomited all over the director and it ruined my chances of ever working with him again. Now I'll never get another role in the city!"

"Are you serious?!"

He looks horrified, I guess my improv skills aren't that bad when I'm sick hehe.

"Well, I don't know about the city but definitely not the director." I confess

He runs his hand through his unruly hair and sighs

"I really screwed you, didn't I?"

 _Well you're tongue certainly screwed my mouth_.

I watch his eyebrows rise and eyes go wide.

"My tongue screwed your mouth?"

 _OH MY GOD! I_ _thought I said that to myself!_

"Umm..yeahh.. your tongue .. did, when you, uhh kissed me? with.. you know, your tongue.. you screwed? and.."

 _Oh god, Lucy, shut up!_

" —My mouth and your tongue.."

He crosses his arms over his chest. A half smirk forming at the left corner of his mouth.

"You kissed me back."

"You caught me off guard, and I was drinking."

"Drinking.. really? How do I know that's not the real reason you hurled on your director? Hmm?"

"Okay okay, I had one drink but I really am sick!"

"Oh no sweetheart, you can't have it both ways."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about these excuses you're coming up with to explain why you kissed me back when you didn't even know me."

My jaw drops, and I glare at him.

"FYI, I have a very low alcohol tolerance. And I had one very strong martini!"

"I am very sure you did."

"Arrogant ass."

His smirk is infuriating!

 _I don't know if I want to throttle him or kiss him stupid._

"Besides, regardless what happened the other night. You actually are the reason I'm jobless and now about I'm about to be homeless. So I hope you're well entertained by my misfortune."

Homeless?" That wipes that damn smile off his smug face

 **End of chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Mission

**Chapter 10- The Mission.**

 **Lucy POV:**

"I shouldn't have said that, sorry." I turn to leave

"Whoa, whoa, you can't just say something like that and leave?!"

"It's not like it affects you."

I bite out embarrassed

"It _definitely_ affects me if I'm responsible!"

I didn't think it would turn out like this. Sure, Levy and I had the story set up. But I've mostly told him the truth already. Should I stick to our plan or some version of the truth?

I sigh "There was a problem with my lease renewal, the rent was doable. But without that job I'm screwed."

There, some version of the truth.

"And you don't have anyone who can help you out? What about your family?"

"My father's not supportive of my career choice.. asking him is pointless." I say honestly

 _His voice is truth serum._

"You don't think he'd help?" He frowns

"He's made it very clear he wouldn't."

"Why?"

"He thinks I should stop playing and come home to work for the family."

His jaw clenches.

I then see Levy coming around the corner.

"There you are! I was starting to get worried."

Her eyes dart to Natsu then me.

"Is everything okay here?"

I step back just realizing how close we really were.

"We were just on our way back to the table, right?"

"I'll be right there." He goes to the men's room

"Did he say anything to you? Are you really okay?"

"I'm fine, he just confronted me about kissing him back."

"Say what now?" Levy stops walking

"Don't worry he apologized, I think."

"Well I'd hope so. But why would he accuse you of kissing him back?"

I suddenly get very interested in my nails.

" _Lucy_..?"

" _Did_ you kiss him back?"

"Well.."

"Lucy! You didn't even know him!"

"I was caught off guard! Plus he's an _amazing kisser_! Come on Levy, you've seen him! _That man has it all!"_

"Sometimes I worry for you Lucy. I didn't even know Natsu was your mystery kisser, but this might actually be perfect."

"Well it's been perfectly humiliating so far."

"Just, let me work my magic now Lucy." She winks

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of.."

We return to the table and Rogue looks annoyed. I assume it's because he's annoyed he can't hear the sound of his voice talk about himself.

Once I sit, I notice my meal gone.

"Did you have my meal packed up?"

"Packed up?" His nose twitches in disgust

I'm pretty sure he thinks leftovers are only for the dogs.

"Yes, Rogue. To take home."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I hardly touched it."

"I thought you just didn't enjoy it."

He smiles at me then Levy like he's done nothing wrong.

 _I'm trying so hard to mask my annoyance._

"It's no problem Rogue." I give him a strained smile.

"Why don't we order dessert?" Levy suggests

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Rogue asks her

 _Oh hell no!_ If he's implying that Levy needs to watch what she's eating. Then he needs a _huge_ wake up call, preferably a slap or punch..with brass knuckles..maybe below the belt? Yes, and _I'd_ be _more_ than happy to oblige.

Levy is stunning! She's a petite girl with a very fit body that she maintains with regular visits to the gym.

"Well I don't know about anyone else, but I'm really looking forward to dessert."

Natsu _just_ saved his cousin from his doom.

Levy orders a chocolate cake and latte. Natsu orders a pumpkin pie with cinnamon spice coffee. I go for a tea and strawberry gelato. Rogue orders a black, no sugar expresso... _like his heart._

"So Natsu, you fly out this weekend right?"

 _Here we go.. that's Levy's devious face on_.

"I do, you're still fine with taking care of Happy and Sally."

"I just have to feed them, right?"

"And change Happy's litter a couple times a week." He says

Levy makes a face like the idea of changing litter is repulsive.

"I.. _think_ I can do that."

"I also have a list of instructions that should help make it easier."

He's messing with his tie, a nervous habit perhaps?

"I'm sorry I'm asking you to do this but I can't use a professional pet sitter."

"And I just have to stop by a few times a week?"

"Well um, Happy needs some more attention than that.."

"What kind of attention? Should you come with me, in case I have a reaction or need help?" She turns to me

Although Levy maybe acting right now, she did have a dog before. They then found out she was allergic and never let her near it again.

"If you want me too?"

Levy should've been a actress with this performance.

"Lucy is great with animals! She could've been a vet!"

 _Totally_ untrue, I'm horrible with blood.

Natsu studies me for a moment then.

"Have you ever owned any pets?"

"Not since I moved to New York, but I grew up with ten of the oddest animals because of my mother."

He looks around and voice lowers "Was one of them an exceed?"

"You have an exceed?" I ask him

 _So much for a rabbit Levy, I give her a glance and she shrugs._

 _Luckily_ , I have taken care of an exceed, but it was due to my time working at an animal sanctuary, I loved it!

"Yes, I also have a salamander."

"Wow, those are unique."

"Are you afraid of amphibians?"

"Can't say I am."

I don't have a lot of experience with them, but I know I won't scream my lungs out when I see one.

"She's harmless, if you know how to treat her."

"I've never held one before."

"Well, we'll have to change that. Won't we?

He gives me a warm smile that makes my cheeks feel warmer.

"You're really okay with..unusual animals?" Rogue asks

"I wouldn't call them unusual they're just a little different. Besides I used to volunteer at an animal sanctuary when I was in high school, I've seen plenty."

"Really? How would that benefit your resumé?" Rogue asks

"I volunteered because I wanted to."

It also gave me something to do besides spend time at my fathers office.

"Lucy, how would you feel about taking care of Happy and Sally?"

"Happy's the exceed and Sally's the salamander huh." My smile forming.

Natsu's cheeks turn pink

"Yeah.."

"I can't wait to meet them!"

I'm not lieing either, I'm actually really excited about this and them!

"You know, it might be a good idea to have someone around them on a regular basis." He says

"I can alternate with Levy if you think that's better?"

"I was thinking a little more..involved?"

"Involved?"

"Well, you need a place to stay, and I need someone to take care of my pets."

 _Levy's plan really is working like magic_!

"— So I think it's best to have someone there full time."

"What a great idea!" Levy claps

"You want to move Lucy into your apartment to take care of your pets?" Rogue asks in disbelief

"Would that be okay for you?"

Natsu asks me

 _ABSOLUTELY! YES!_

"If you think that's best." I say calmly

"Extremely." He smiles again

"I'll be gone for five weeks, is that okay for you."

"Okay for me."

"It's settled then! You'll move in." He grins

 _Yes! Mission don't end up homeless: **Complete**_

 **End of Chapter 10.**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Move

**Chapter 11 - The Move**

 **Lucy POV:**

Two days later my stuff is packed into small boxes and ready to go.

Natsu, Levy and Rogue are helping me move out. The latter is more of a tag along.

I would like to say I've been doing most of the work. But I've spent most of the time drooling over Natsu.

Every time he picks up another box his muscles flex like their calling out to me.

I also noticed he has a tattoo peeking out of the left side of his shoulder of his T-shirt.

 _Very nice._

Levy snap's me out of my daze

"That's the last of it."

"Let me have one last look and I'll be right there."

"Okay, we'll be downstairs."

I look around, it's a tiny apartment, it wasn't the greatest.. but it was still mine.

That's what makes this sad. Even if I have a place to stay for five weeks. It doesn't change the fact that I'm only a stay at home pet sitter.

My gaze falls on my lounge chair. My one piece of furniture I bought. There's no way I'm leaving it here.

I drag it with me to the elevator and fall back tired.

"Want some help with that?" Natsu grins

"I've got it." I decline

"Here." He chuckles

He places his hand on my hip and moves me aside. My body's on fire so I move quickly.

"Do you want this on the sidewalk, or..?"

He picks up the heavy ass chair like it weighs light as a feather.

"It's coming with me." I give him a challenging look

"Your the boss." He winks

Rogue looks grossed out as Natsu lifts my chair in his truck.

"Doesn't that belong on the curb." Rogue says

"—It probably has fleas? Or are you dropping it off at the dump afterwards?"

 _Grrrrr_.

"Ryos!" Levy says

"Levy how many times have I told you not to call me that. I only go by Rogue now."

I will never understand their relationship. But I know Levy's friendship and I won't let him affect ours.

"I love that chair!"

"Who else has loved that chair?" He smirks

 _Well you sure love to test my limits._

"Anything else?" Once again saved by his cousin.

Natsu lifts his shirt to wipe off his sweat.. that's trickling down his face, then neck, and is that a 6 pack?

 _WOW.. can he just take the whole shirt off?_

"Excuse me?" He asks

 _Damn it! did I say that aloud?! Again?!_

"I said that's everything.." I clear my throat

"Finally! Let's go Levy." Rogue says

"Aren't we going back to Natsu's?" She frowns

"He's got it from here, right Natsu."

"Yeah, we've got it."

"See Levy, besides we have dinner with my parents."

"That isn't until later though."

"You need time to get ready."

Levy frowns, she's never needed time to get ready. She's a natural beauty.

"Have a safe trip Natsu! Bye!"

"Sorry about Rogue, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, the move?"

"Just a little nervous but kinda excited, like a new adventure."

"Call me later?"

"Will do!" We hug goodbye

He opens the side door for me like a gentleman.

His truck smells like pine and outdoors and a hint of spice.. like him.

He climbs into the drivers side.

"I need to stop and get something to drink."

"Oh! I have water!"

I remember the water bottles I recently put into my purse. Spreading my legs, I reach into my purse to get one out for him.

"You're a goddess!"

He drinks it all in one gulp.

"Want another one?"

"You have more?"

"Plenty."

"What else is down between your legs?"

"Are you asking about the contents I have in my purse or my pants?" I raise an eyebrow

"I'll be honest, If you're hiding a water bottle in your pants. I'd be curious to see how you managed that." His eyes dancing with humor

"Did you _really_ just say that?" My eyes wide.

"Too far?" He grins

We both burst out in laughter.

"I'm blaming dehydration."

I give him the second water bottle.

"Can you open the glove box for me? "

"Sure."

He reaches over and grabs a deodorant and new t-shirt.

 _Oh man._ Is he going to change his shirt? In front of me? In this confined space? With just the two of us?

I don't trust my perverse thoughts anymore.

 _But..Oh My Lord! That's definitely a six pack._

"I hope I no longer smell like sweat." He gives me a sheepish smile

"You smelled just fine to me. I'm pretty sure that was just your excuse to show me your abs." I smirk

 _His smile widens. I love it!_

"You don't think I was just trying to be polite? That maybe I didn't want to affect your delicate senses?"

"You saw where I lived. I can tolerate some man sweat."

"But _should_ you? That's the real question."

He shifts the truck into gear and we're off.

 **End of Chapter 11.**

 _Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It's the reason I keep posting._

 _P.S. I will make another Natsu POV soon :)_


	12. Chapter 12 - New Place

**Chapter 12 - New Place**

 **Lucy POV:**

The building he lives in is exclusive and gorgeous. All windows and glass. The hallway is wide, the walls are painted a warm ivory color with hints of mahogany and black marble.

His kitchen is _perfection_! All stainless steel and granite. There's a long leather couch with a gigantic TV taking over the wall in the living room. Besides that there's also some books neatly stacked.

I glance past the wall.

"Woah! Is that a home gym?!"

There's a treadmill, a bike, a Pilates machine, a sauna and a variety of weights for bench lifting!

"Yeah.." he scratches the back of his neck

"Well no wonder you look like this." I gesture up and down his body

"And this is?"

"You obviously use this daily, right?"

"I try too." He rubs his toned abs like it's no big deal.

"Well, this gym is incredible!"

I don't gym it that often, mostly due to the distance. It's also really busy so getting access to the machines you want is difficult. I've been relying on my diet and fast metabolism for my body.

We keep moving and he also has a home office and movie room. This place is crazy!

I spot a terrarium. "Oh! is this where Sally lives?"

"It is."

I tip toe in a crouch so that I'm at eye level with it. As she comes into view I see her.

She's small with 4 limbs and a long tail. Her skin looks moist and smooth it's also a bright crimson red color with black spots.

"I've never been this up close with one." I say nervously

Natsu's reflection appears in the glass next to mine. I could feel his breath across my neck, when he whispers..

"She could smell your fear." _I shudder_..

"Relax, she's harmless." He chuckles

He lifts the lid to put her in his massive palm. Now she maybe small but her tail makes her look longer.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"What! Me? I'm not sure."

"You'll be fine, I'm right here."

I nod and he crooks his finger at me.

"Come closer."

 _When did my thoughts turn everything he says_ _dirty_.

I scoot an inch closer and he rolls his eyes at that. He moves us even closer and grabs my right hand.. but I try to wiggle away.

"She isn't going to launch herself at you and she's not poisonous. Plus you need to know how to touch her if you're going to care for her, right?"

Why am I hesitating, he's right.

I open my palm and he places Sally there.

I shiver at the weird feeling, her skin feels slippery.

"She feels wet."

"Yeah, you'll get used to it." His hand still cupping mine.

 _I feel myself blush_.

"So, what do I do next?"

"Just hold her for now, get used to her."

I hold her for another minute, and I'm no longer nervous.

"How do you feed her? and what do you feed her?"

"I feed her mostly crickets or worms."

"Live ones?"

"Yes, Live."

"How often?"

"You don't have to feed her everyday. They're typically fed twice or three times a week. But you do need to change her water daily."

I nod "I can do that, but do I just stick my hand in or..?

"You can dangle a stick or pen first so she doesn't think your food, then you should be fine."

Sally is exploring my forearm when the doorbell rings.

"That should be your stuff."

He scoops her up before she skitters off and puts her back into the terrarium.

My lounge chair is placed in the living room, looking so out of place.

"Maybe I should rethink about getting rid of that." I grimace

"Why?"

"Well look at it, it doesn't exactly fit the color scheme _or_ the decor."

"You're welcome to put your touch on whatever you want while you're here."

 _I know_ _a few parts I'd like to put my touch_ _on_..

"You might regret giving me free reign like that." I wag my eyebrows

His mouth quirks up as if he knows where my mind went, and gives his head a small shake.

"Anyway, I should get these boxes out of the way."

"Right! I should probably show you to your room."

He pushes open a door and the room is pretty much the size of my entire apartment.

The walls are a champagne color, the comforter is white and the bed frame is a nice ivory color. There's a walk-in bathroom and walk-in closet.

"This room is yours to do with while you're here. I have 2 other rooms if you want to look at them instead?"

"No! _This is perfect,_ I love it! _Really_. Thank you." I look at him gratefully

I almost want to cry. It's been _so_ long since I've had nice things.

He's still standing at the doorway. His hands in the pockets of his basketball shorts.

"I'll, um give you time to unpack..Maybe we can, um order dinner afterwards? And I'll explain the schedule and other stuff."

All I heard was dinner, don't know about the other stuff.

"Sure! But can I meet Happy first?"

"Right! Yeah, of course!"

"Come, I usually have him in the living room. But with the moving, I didn't want the noise to freak him out."

His bedroom is a total man cave, It fits his style though. Clearly he was still packing for his trip, by the 3 open suit cases and scattered clothes.

"Sorry about the mess."

He rushes to tidy up a bit.

While he's _tidying up_ — or rather picking up his discarded clothes and throwing it in the closet. I glance around and notice Happy's cage.

"Hi there." I say softly when he peeks his head. I notice pale blue fur. His nose twitches along with his whiskers. Looking at me curiously. He's charming!

"There's my best friend." Natsu says behind me. You could hear the affection in his voice.

As soon as he opens the cage and lifts him out, the exceed is wrapping himself around his shoulders and nibbling his jaw.

 _I'm totally jealous_.

Natsu coos at him and they snuggle up together. Happy's so cute and Natsu's being so sweet with him. If he keeps this up he'll melt my ovaries.

After a minute of cuddles he asks me. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Of course!"

"Hold him under the front and back paws."

Happy is adorable and so full of mischief! It's the appeal of owning a exceed, they look like your typical house cat but they're not. They have a set of playful wings that can get them into trouble. I heard they can speak, but I think that was just a rumor.

As soon as he's in my arms I remember why I loved volunteering at the sanctuary.

I put him down with Natsu's permission and he takes off.

"He's fast." I notice

"He is, the condo is exceed-proof, so it's safe here."

"That must've been a lot of work."

"I had a professional come do it. I always wanted a dog as a kid, but my mom's allergic. Once I got older, I played professional rugby, and had a lot of away games. Never had a chance for a pet."

"So why an exceed? Not a dog?"

"Someone snuck the exceed into one of my fathers hotel's. They're..um illegal to have as pets in some states and I didn't want him exterminated. So I brought him home with me instead."

"Really? They're illegal in some states?"

"Just a few.."

"But not Fiore, right?"

He looks away nervously, and stays silent.

I stand and he looks up wide eyed, probably expecting me to leave.

I smooth my hands across his back and in between his very toned shoulder blades.

"What're you doing?" He draws in a sharp breath.

"Checking for your angel wings."

He laughs out loud and gestures to Happy who is playing with a toy fish.

"Look at him, how could I let them do that?"

"That's very admirable and don't worry you're secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone you're sheltering a escapee exceed." I wink

"Well, we appreciate your discretion." He smiles back

Happy comes with a new toy and I snatch it up.

"Want to play little guy?" I toss it and he brings it right back!

"He likes to play fetch!" I say giddy

"It's his favorite, besides cuddling." Natsu says amused

"I'm in love with him already!"

Natsu mutters something I don't catch.

"What was that?"

"I said, if you're fine with him do you mind if I take a shower? Or I can put him in his cage and you can take one too?"

I take a second or two to process that. I only heard _shower_ and _I_ was _invited_ to take one too.

"I'm fine, why don't you shower now, and I'll have one afterwards."

"Okay, I won't take long."

Happy comes with a new toy, a different toy fish that chimes. Where are all these coming from?

"Ready?" I toss it

Minutes later Natsu is out.

"Want to take a break from entertaining Happy?"

"Sure"

Happy flys to his shoulder and curls his tails around his neck.

"I can order dinner while you shower then we can go over some house rules?"

"House rules?" I raise an eye brow

"Yeah, just some."

"You mean like no boys in my room after nine?"

" _Do_ you have a boyfriend?" He frowns

"No, not currently, but "

"—Do the rules include no parties? Because I'll have to cancel the party I was planning for tomorrow night?"

One of his eyebrow's lift.

"I guess I'll just remove that post online then.. I mean, it was only up a _few_ hours.. and _only_ a couple hundred people responded anyway.." I shrug

"Only a couple hundred huh?" He grins entertained

"Yeah, I was planning on passing some fliers and perhaps an ad on Sorcerer Magazine. But I guess I'll just have to cancel those too.." I sigh

"It would have been great. I was going to charge twenty per person, but I guess I'll settle with a quiet night in with my new roomies."

I start walking past Natsu and see his once amused face change to uncertainty.

"You are kidding right?" He calls after me

I laugh wickedly and leave him to wonder.

Once I get to the stand in shower, I notice there are hundreds of buttons and levers. I make a guess and press one button — _wrong_ _choice_ , it's cold as ice and shoots at face level. _Fuck! I scream._ I try stopping it but _I'm wrong again! I activate another jet!_

 _Ahh!! I'm going to die in here! Stupid technology!_

The water then decides to _switch from freezing to blistering hot!_ I hide in a small corner.

There's a knock on the door.

 _"Lucy?_ You okay in there? _"_

 _"Natsu! I need help!"_ I call back desperatel _y_

"Can I come in?"

 _"Yes! Please!"_

 _"Lucy?"_ His voice is close

"I'm in here! _Trapped in the shower!"_

 _"Trapped?"_ His voice with concern

"The jets are shooting scalding hot water at me and I can't get past them!"

 _"That's it?_ Can't you just turn them off?" He sounds like he's holding in laughter..

 _"I tried!"_

"Are you. _.decent?"_ He clears his throat

" _I'm being **cooked** alive in your **shower** and you're asking if I'm wearing clothes or not!"_

The door opens slowly and I see his pink hair through the fog.

"How'd you end up fully dressed in the shower?"

 _"Don't sound so disappointed."_ I huff

"There's water all over the floor, hold up I'll be back."

 _"Wait!_ Don't leave me in here!"

"I'm putting Happy back so I can save you."

One minute later and he stops the evil shower.

My pink tank top is so soaked that it's now transparent and stuck to my skin. Which means Natsu can see what I have underneath. My shorts are also stuck to me so he can probably tell I'm wearing a thong. But I don't think he's noticed that since his gaze seems stuck to my chest.

"Can I have a towel please."

 _"_ Right! _Yeah!_ Towel!"

"Thank you."

Since the danger of being burned by a shower has passed, I'm now extremely embarrassed. Especially since he looks like he's holding back a laugh.

 _"Do **NOT** laugh at me."_ I pout

He holds his hands in mock surrender, eyes dancing with humor.

"I guess it's a good thing you didn't wait until tomorrow to shower."

"That's _not_ a shower, _that's_ a volcano!" I protest

"I'm not sure why you didn't just run past the jets, but I'll take the hero status."

"I have sensitive skin and I panicked."

"It's too bad you didn't panic after you were naked. I hardly got to see anything." _He sighs_

"There goes your hero status."

 _His grin widens_

" I still saved you from my molten lava shower."

"Only because you thought you were going to see me naked, apparently."

 _His eyes drop again, slowly examining my body until he reaches my feet._

"I can be a hero with a dirty mind. _. can't I?"_ eyebrow raised

"You know what would be really _nice?"_

 _"What's that?"_ His gaze finally back on mine.

There's heat in his gaze, the type that makes me want to drop the towel. But as much as I think it's okay to have a dirty mind. I really shouldn't. Because I'm relying on this man for this amazing place to stay.

"It would be _nice_ if you showed me how to use your evil shower."

"You're a little high strung, aren't you?"

 _He's still grinning, and I love it just as much as I hate it._

He shows me and helps me adjust the shower to the right temperature.

 _"Seriously?"_ Feeling lukewarm water

"I told you my skin was sensitive."

 _"But it's —"_ I cut him off

"Why's it matter, it's not like you're getting in there with me."

"You _wouldn't need hot water_ _if I was getting in there with you."_ He smirks devilishly

 _Those beautiful eyes still gazing into mine,_

I'm _stunned silent._

"I'll leave you to it then. If you need my hero services don't be afraid to shout."

 _"Get **OUT**!" _

_I swear he wears a permanent grin and it's maddening!_

Once I'm done I'm trying to find something to wear but I have yet to unpack. I don't have much options. I think I have to go commando. I do manage to find some running shorts a cami with built-in bra and a loose tank top over it. It's not the best but it's not like I'm trying to impress him either.

Natsu is stretched out on the couchwatching sports with Happy curled up on his lap.

"Looks like you're over your shower trauma."

"Very funny." I roll my eyes

I look around again before I go to sit.

"So did you pick everything here?"

"No my mother did, she thinks this place didn't have enough personality."

"So you agreed?"

"She was really excited I was moving back. So I let her do her thing because it makes her happy."

"That's sweet. But your chair over there doesn't fit your style." I comment

"Oh really? And what's my style?"

"Hmm, maybe you should replace it with a throne. You know, to go with your hero status." He snorts

Instead of taking a seat I step towards him and lean over to pet Happy.

 _"Uh..What..are you doing?"_ I hear a pitch in his voice

" _What does it look like?_ _I'm petting your little guy.."_

Happy blinks sleepily, I give him one long full body stroke that makes him purr.

Neglecting the fact that Happy is placed directly on _Natsu's lap.._

 **End of Chapter 12.**

 _Natsu's POV is not until the next chapter. I just wanted to finish Lucy's chapter before that. But I hope you like this chapter_


	13. Chapter 13 - Sweet Torture

**Chapter 13 - Sweet Torture.**

 **Natsu POV:**

 _Holy fuck!_ Lucy Heartfilia is going to _kill me!_ My dick is _extremely happy_ about what's going on right now. And no, I'm not talking about my pet exceed. I'm talking about what's under and would like the same treatment.

 _Damn it Happy, why did you pick the worst_ _spot to take a nap!_

I wasn't always this perverted but.. she's freaking stroking my " _little guy_!" Who by the way is **NOT** little at all! _Trust me._ Not. At. All.

For the past two days I've been second guessing this move. Last time I had a pet sitter, it went horribly wrong. So out of guilt, desperation and mainly my dick makes all decisions concerning Lucy.

Here we are.. here she is, casually stroking my exceed.

Her long golden hair trickling down. An exceptional view of her fantastic cleavage, and shorts that barely cover that perfectly sculptured fine ass.

She's still freshly showered, make up free and dressed comfortably. Clearly not trying to impress me, and it's refreshing. I like it. _I like it a lot_..

Lucy gives Happy a couple more long strokes, before she finally puts an end to my sweet torture.

"So, I ordered Italian for dinner."

"Pizza?" she asks

"Um, no..Italian. Like spaghetti, chicken parmesan, and pasta? I ordered a bit of everything."

"That sounds amazing, I just hope I can handle it." She pats her stomach

"Are you feeling good enough to eat?"

"I'm okay, a diet of Gatorade and saltines got me through."

"I'm sorry I did that to you.."

 _I'm also sorry I'm currently imagining all the things I'd like to do to you._

"You're more than making up for it Natsu..really, I appreciate it."

"It benefits us both."

 _She give me a warm smile. All white and straight teeth. It's pretty, she's pretty_.

The buzzer goes off breaking me out of my daze.

"That must be the food!"

I sit up quickly with Happy and turn away to adjust myself so she doesn't see my hard on.

"I should probably learn the codes huh."

"Not really, any deliveries are checked by front desk security, and they'll bring any deliveries to you, unless you choose differently."

"That's awesome! You could totally become a hermit here!" She exclaims

"Well if I didn't like people, I suppose I could."

She cocks her head to the side and smiles deviously.

"Do you like people?"

"It depends on the people."

"Do you like me?" She blurts out, not expecting it.

"Hmm.. so far, yes." I chuckle at her blush.

I turn to start and unpack the food while Lucy puts Happy back into his cage.

I debate whether I should set the table or the island? Should I open a bottle of wine or maybe just sparkling water?

Why am I so nervous? This isn't a date. It's just two people having dinner together. We're only going to discuss pet care. It's not a date, no sir.

Minutes go by, where is she?

I hear giggles, very soft gentle ones. There coming from my bedroom. What the hell is she doing in there? I start to imagine a bunch of inappropriate scenarios.

Pushing the door open, I find something pretty close.

My suits have been moved aside and she's in the middle of my unmade bed. She's on her knees. And her shorts are ridden up, one exposing half of her ass cheek.

A lump moves around the sheet and she follows it around, giggling every time It moves a new direction. It's a game Happy and I play sometimes. Now, It's a game I'd like to play with her.. _Naked_.

"Dinner's ready." My voice comes out gravely.

Her head snaps toward mine, she's still smiling. "He loves playing—" she stops mid sentence.

"Underneath the sheets." I finish for her.

Her eyes go wide as she looks around just noticing her surroundings. She scoops up Happy and almost trips off the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.. I was going to put him in, but we just started playing."

 _I'm officially jealous of my exceed._

"It's fine, it's one of his favorite places to hide." I crack a grin

"I bet, It's such a big bed, and there's so much room to play."

 _I don't think she means it the way I want it too, but a man can dream.._

"There we go." Lucy says softly as she places Happy in his cage.

"Do you ever let him sleep with you?"

He likes to sleep in cozy or warm places. I have a higher body temperature than normal. So snuggling up to me is normal. But I was quite surprised one time he decided to sleep underneath the covers since I like to sleep nude. Needless to say, I've taken to wearing boxers or pajamas if I let him sleep with me.

"Not really, I can't have him roaming off.." I mislead

"Oh that's true."

"It's fine, I just don't want to invite mischief."

"And no one likes mischief."

She gives me a wicked smile that says otherwise.

 _Something about her that makes me want to behave badly.. yes, very badly._

"Anywho, I'm staving. Let's go!" She skips away

When I get to the kitchen, she's already forking one container down.

"Dis iss zo gud!" She moans with her hand covering her mouth.

"So you like it?" I grab us plates, trying to ignore her approving moans.

She takes it, and really loads her plate. I don't say anything though, I appreciate a woman with a healthy appetite.

"Wine?"

"White,Maybe?" She says uncertain

"Don't feel obligated."

"I don't, it's just that I don't know if it'll upset my stomach."

I nod, and we continue to eat in comfortable silence.

"I think I ate too much." She groans

"You're eyes are bigger than your stomach." I say

"I guess."

When her shirt was stuck to her skin in the shower. _I saw every definition._ Her _body's in_ _very_ _good shape.._

"So did you leave room for dessert?" It comes out husky

Lucy's beautiful brown eyes flare and her lids lower.

"Dessert.?" Her voice lowers

"Well, I always order dessert from this place."

"Oh, right. I think I'll pass for now, my stomach needs to settle."

"It's in the fridge when you're ready."

She clears her throat "Now that we're fed, should we go through house rules?"

"Right! Of course! Hold on."

I retrieve a binder I put together.

"Wow. A binder.." Lucy looks like she's holding in a laugh.

"There's a lot of things that need to be covered." I state seriously

"Uh huh."

"You sound like you think this is excessive."

She takes the binder away and opens it.

"How many pages is this? a hundred?"

"Its ninety-nine, Happy and Sally have very specific needs." I say

"Ninety-nine pages of needs, huh."

She leafs through it shaking her head.

"I wish someone was this in tune to _my needs._ " She mutters

I _'m sure I could attend to every damn one of them back in my bedroom._

"It's not only about Happy and Sally. It's about codes, passwords, fire safety, locations, technological equipment, areas to avoid, etc."

"Is there a section on how to make a bed? A diagram maybe?"

"I trust your ability to make your bed." I roll my eyes

"You have instructions on how to use the washer and dryer!"

"This is coming from someone who didn't know how to use the shower jets." I raise an eyebrow

"I'm more of a visual learner. Why don't you just show me instead?"

 _This woman is going to drive me mad._

"So, do you have a checklist? Maybe a start chart?" Her eyes full of mischief.

I spend the next hour showing her everything. I'm in the middle of showing her where the pots and pans are when she walks away.

"Um, what's this?"

"It's an answering machine."

"From nineteen eighty..? It even has a mini-cassette tape!" She looks amazed.

"You do have a cell phone right?"

"I do."

"Then why?" She picks it up.

I gently pry the machine from her and set it back carefully.

"It's nostalgic."

"Because you were born at the end of the decade?"

"It was my grandfathers."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize.."

"It's fine, he was a stubborn old man. I always tried teaching him how to use a cellphone." I chuckle

"Did he learn?"

"Eventually. I had to tell him there was a poker app."

We both chuckle.

"You sound like you were close."

"We were. I know I should probably get rid of it."

"Don't, it's a beautiful memory." Her eyes genuine.

"Hardly anyone calls that line, except my mother does sometimes."

I cough to change the topic.

"In any case you run into any issues you can always call, text, or email."

"That might be easier than going through this."

She pats the binder, I apparently wasted my time on.

"Unless there's a table of contents or quick reference guide."

I stay silent..

She starts flipping pages madly. There is indeed a quick reference guide.

"Woah, you really worked hard on this."

"Better to be prepared." I shrug

"You were a Boy Scout, huh."

"Cadet."

"Ah, that explains it."

 _She's having way too much fun with this._

"So in addition to organized your disciplined as well."

"It depends, I suppose."

"On?"

"Whether I like the rule or not."

She laughs. "So you enforce them, not follow."

"Something like that."

"This seems pretty anti-rule to me." She lifts the sleeve of my T-shirt until my tattoo pops out.

"I wouldn't consider that anti-rule. Everyone has tattoos these days."

"I don't."

"I bet you've thought about it though."

"Maybe. But if I did it'd be somewhere I could hide."

"Like your hip?"

"Maybe. But then again, what's the point of wearing art if no one could see it?"

"You could see it, and I'm sure someone else would get to see it, eventually.."

"But only when I'm wearing a bikini, or maybe not even then."

"Or when you're naked." I add

She comes closer until her chest is an inch from mine and tips her chin up so we're eye to eye.

Her voice gets low and sultry

"You realize this is the second time you've mentioned me being naked since I've been here."

"Are you keeping track?" I raise an eyebrow

"I'm just noting your apparent obsession with me being naked?"

"I'm only offering you some helpful suggestions. You're the one bringing up your nudity."

Hands on her hips trying to look intimidating, she scoffs and steps back.

"You're putting a lot of thought into a tattoo, I never said I'd get."

"Never say never."

"I don't like needles, and have no interest in letting a stranger put their hands that close to my.. my.. ya know."

"Your..?" I prompt

"My ..special place." She mumbles

"Your special place?" I laugh

" _Shut it!"_ She tries to shove me and I grab her hand.

"You can do better than that." I tease

I really shouldn't tease her but I want to hear what she says.

"Like my Lady garden? Love tunnel? Precious flower?.. or do you mean.. _my_ _slit?"_

Dragging out the s, and running her tongue across her bottom lip.

"No, not slit, you're probably more of a _pussy lover._ Aren't _you_..?"

"Fucking, right I am!"

I'm still holding her wrist, and she's not making a move to get away. We're only inches away. A few inches away from those sexy luscious lips. I bow my head, and her eyes lift and lips part.

I don't want complications but I'm really not giving a shit about anything except she wants this too. Fuck it.

I go for it..

When my goddamn phone starts to ring!

It's enough to break the tension and Lucy steps back.

It's my father, I mutter a curse.

"I, uh, have to take this.."

"Of course." She gives me a nervous smile

The phone call is quick and unnecessary which irks me even more.

I catch her in the kitchen eating the dessert I ordered.

"This tiramisu is to die for!"

"Glad you like it. And sorry about that, it was just some last minute pre-tips."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, my father just likes to micromanage."

"Seems like a common father trait." She comments

"Sounds like you're familiar?"

"There's a reason I'm here and not in Acalypha." Her face drops

"So you and Rogue seem close."

It's a random change of topic. I guess her father is out of discussion.

"We're cousins and our family spends time together a lot. We also went to prep school together."

Rogue and I are as close as we could get. He does a lot of things that irk me. And I'd probably punch him in the face.. _Often_. If I had to work with him. He can be a pretty overbearing prick at times.

"Are you in the wedding party?"

"I am. You are as well, right?"

"Levy's maid of honor." Her tone changes

"You don't seem all that excited." I ask

"About the wedding?.." she sighs

"—It's just all really fast. I guess when you know, you know. But Levy has never been one to jump into things. Especially something this big. So this feels a little rushed."

Rogue can be a rather extreme person. When he sees something he wants, he goes after it. Not considering the possible consequences of his actions. It's why him and my other cousin Gajeel don't get along.

"You've told Levy this?

"Of course not. I don't want to risk hurting her feelings. I'm her best friend, I want what makes her happy. I guess I'm just being overprotective."

"Do you think she's happy?"

"Well, it appears that way.."

"But?" I prompt

"But nothing, I'll support her no matter what. Even if I have to deal with Rogue and his mother."

"Shadow can be rather difficult as well." I laugh

"Any tips you have would be highly appreciated."

"Don't let them smell your fear.." she snorts

"I'll keep that in mind, anyway this dessert is ridiculously delicious." She moans in appreciation

"They have the best desserts." I agree

"I'd order six of these, and skip dinner next time."

She tips her head back and closes her eyes enjoying another spoonful of tiramisu.

"Seriously Natsu this is amazing."

I'm starting to love the way she says my name. Apparently so is dick.

"I'll leave a takeout menu for you."

"I may eat nothing else, if you do that." She sighs

"So you said no boyfriend, right? You're not even dating anyone?"

"What?" She stops mid spoonful

Shit, I threw that out randomly.

"..Or, friends you plan to have around, while you're here?"

"Oh, just Levy I guess. And the two hundred people I invited to the party of course." She winks

"Right. Can't forget that." I grin

"Would you prefer no guests?" She asks

If they're male, _yes. I definitely prefer she not have any male guests_. But I can't say that without sounding like a possessive asshole. Which I have no right to be.

"No, no, but I'd prefer you not giving out my entry code."

"I promise not to leave any strays unattended." She smiles mischievously

"Is there anyone who has the code who might pop up?"

"Just my immediate family, but they don't have a reason to stop by if I'm not here."

"So.. that woman you were with at the engagement party, Do I need to worry about her freaking out because another woman is living at your place?"

"You mean Minerva? No, definitely not. She's not my girlfriend or anything."

"Good to know."

"With all the travel, having a girlfriend hasn't been all that practical."

"What do you mean?"

"I was on the road a lot when I played rugby, now it seems I'll be on the road more than I expected. It's difficult."

"Ah, theater can be challenging like that too." She nods

"So Minerva was a hookup then?"

"I went out with her as a favor."

"That's some favor."

"She's not so bad."

She is, I just want to antagonize Lucy.

"She called me a slut!"

"Well, you were kissing me, so..."

I'm biting back a laugh, it's time for my fun now.

" **YOU** kissed _me_." She points at me then herself.

"You didn't seem to put up much of a fight." I smirk

Her mouth drops and eyes narrow into slits. I bet she's a real firecracker when she's angry. I sort of want to push her buttons just to see it happen. I bet angry fucking would be incredible.. I wonder if she's a hair puller or a scratcher. And that got dirty real fast.

"We are **NOT** talking about this again." She's trying to look intimidating

"About you kissing me back? I wasn't going to, but since we're already on the subject.. —"

"Well consider it dismissed." She cuts me off

I keep pushing, I can't help it.

"No way! You as much as admitted kissing me back. You opened this conversation. So why kiss a stranger?"

"I also said I wasn't talking about this."

The flush on her face is rising to the tips of her ears. This is way too much fun. She's almost Sally's color, yet still carrying one hell of a glare.

"I'm leaving you for five weeks, I need to be certain in your clear judgment. Will there be more strangers?"

"I'll have you know my judgement is usually very clear. However when an incredibly attractive man surprises me with his tongue in my mouth. The the most rational response is to kiss back."

"You think I'm incredibly attractive?"

"Of course that's the part you choose to focus on. I mean, you see yourself in the mirror everyday. You can't possibly tell me you don't know you're nice to look at. This probably isn't even a compliment anymore. It's a fact.

She rolls her eyes and huffs.

But my ego inflates at this. I know I'm not unattractive. But I have a couple scars here and there. I've had knee surgery. My hair color isn't the best for a male. I just started working in my family's business. In the environment I grew up in. It takes me down a few points, not that I care.

"Well not exactly a stranger, I assumed you had to be a guest at the engagement party."

"So that made it okay?"

"That's not exactly what I meant."

"That's exactly what it sounds like you're implying."

"It means that it wasn't a crummy bar with sketchy douches. It was an engagement party with pompous douches."

"Oh, so _that_ makes it better, somehow?"

"Are you always this antagonizing?" She sighs

"Mostly."

"Look, you kissed me, you smelled good, and you were good with your tongue. I went with it, stop judging."

"I was only asking. No judgment here."

I put my hands up and smirk but she looks unconvinced.

" _Sooo_.. on top of being incredibly attractive, and smelling good.. I'm also an excellent kisser." I grin widely

"I never said excellent, you did. And if you keep talking about how attractive you are, you'll go from a ten to a nine, like that." She snaps

"Oh, so I'm a ten?" I grin amused

"You were an eleven before you started pushing my buttons. That last question puts you at a 9."

"I guess I should change the subject before I'm a negative."

"You just earned back half a point."

"Maybe I should stop while I'm ahead. Huh"

"Good plan." She nods.

I guess that's that. We finish our dessert in comfortable silence then head to watch T.V. for a bit. The next time I look over, her eyes are closed.

"Lucy." I say as gently as I could.

She only makes a noise. I turn off the T.V. Then try again.

"Lucy." this time shaking her shoulder

"Huh?" Her eyes open in confusion

"You fell asleep."

"Oh, okay." She stretches and her shirt rides up exposing her toned abs and.. is that a belly ring? What is that a snow man?

I walk her to her room.

"What time do you leave in the morning?" She asks

"Early. Before six."

"That's horrible .."

"It's pretty normal for me."

"That's when I sometimes go to bed."

"Partying?"

"Just a nighthawk, but I don't think that's going to be a problem tonight." She yawns

"So, I guess I'll see you in five weeks."

"Yeah, I'll check in with you once I'm settled." I say

"Thanks for trusting me with your animals."

Suddenly her body is against mine as her arms come around my waist. I barely have enough time to return her hug before she releases me.

"I'm glad it worked out for the both of us."

"Me too. Have a safe trip Natsu, and goodnight."

"Goodnight Lucy."

She gives me a small smile and slips into her room. Her face pink. I go head into mine to finally take care of my issue I've been dealing with all day.

 **End** **of Chapter 13.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Safe Trip

**Chapter 14 - Safe Trip**

 **Lucy POV:**

The sound of footsteps and a suitcase being wheeled down wakes me up at 5:30 in the morning.

Natsu must be leaving now. I know we said goodbye last night, but I won't see him for _five weeks_. Should I step out and say one last goodbye?

I throw the covers and decide one last look won't hurt. I finger comb my hair so I don't look like a troll.

And _holy sweet mother of hand_ _clapping material!_ I _definitely_ made the right decision. There he is, standing in the kitchen counter writing something down. He's dressed in a black suit complete with jacket and tie. His shoulders and narrow waist make it look

 _fan- fucking- tastic!_ His hair is somewhat tamed and slicked back.

"Hey." I say breathtaken

His head jerks up and glances where I'm standing.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He says raspy

"Don't worry about it."

His eyes darting down then back up to my face. They keep lingering down longer each time.

I follow his gaze trying to figure out why. When I realize my current sleeping attire. I'm bra-less and only in a white tank. Then my bottom half is only covered by a pair of lacy panties.

"Shit!" I drop my hands to cover myself, like it's actually helping.

"I'll be right back!"

Natsu's looking a little too amused as I turn and rush down the hall with my hands shielding my ass.

"Don't feel too compelled on wearing clothes for my benefit!" He shouts after me

I feel my face go warm and shrug a kimono to wrap around me.

"Sorry about that, I'm used to living alone."

"No need to apologize, I'm certainly not complaining."

He's wearing a devilish smirk as he gives my body another once over.

"Has anyone ever told you it's impolite to ogle."

I cross my arms over my chest. Which only causes them to stand out more and draw his attention.

He leans in close, voice dropping to a whisper.

"I'm not always polite."

 _Oh god! I'd like to experience this impolite side all over his condo._

I decide snark is safer than jumping him on his kitchen counter.

"Careful, you're going to drop to an eight if you keep this up."

"I guess it's a good thing I'm leaving. I'd hate to bring myself down to a lowly eight."

His smile widens

"So what's this?" I motion to the scribbled notes on the counter.

"Was the care-manual not enough?" I raise an eyebrow

He blushes a little. "It's just a few things I forgot to tell you."

"Wow, there was something you missed in the one hundred page binder."

"We didn't discuss payment."

"Payment?"

"For taking care of my pets."

"That's because you're already giving me a place to live with free groceries."

"True, but you'll have other expenses. You need a salary.

Will two a week be enough? I've left a little cash to start."

"That sounds fair, thank you."

I pick up the pages he's written down. His writing is nearly illegible!

"I'm supposed to be able to read this?" I squint

"It's not that bad." He rolls his eyes

"What is it, hieroglyphics?"

He huffs "I'll just email it to you later."

He tries to grab the notes but I hide them behind me.

"It's fine, I'll just do some internet research on runes later." I snicker

He's about to say something back when his phone rings.

"Natsu Dragneel speaking."

... _short pause_

"I'll be right down."

He ends the call and pockets his phone.

"My car is here to take me to the airport.."

"Have safe trip. I promise I'll take care of Happy and Sally."

"I'm sure you will, I'll send you a message when I land and I'll check in every once in a while."

"Okay."

We stay standing there for a few seconds staring at each other. He gives me a lingering stare. I don't know if I'm imagining things or if it's just me wanting to believe it. But he doesn't look that excited to leave right now.

He sighs "Okay I have to go now."

"I'll get the door for you!" I hold it open for him.

He pauses at the threshold, looking like he wants to say something, but can't figure out the words.

"I promise they'll be fine. We can always video chat if you miss them?" I say

"Yeah, okay. That sounds good."

I'm a hugger, always have been. Usually in my world you're allowed the air kiss, back pat, a hand shake _sometimes_. So not everyone is used to hugs. My impulsive action shocked him.

"Oh.." he mumbles as my face hits his chest and my arm comes around his waist. When I'm about to release him, he returns my embrace. His strong arms wrapping around me. _God he is solid and he smells incredible_. The press of his palm against my lower back has my tilt my pelvis a tiny bit. I hear and feel his heavy exhalation against my cheek. I suck in a breath when his hand eases _much_ _lower_.

His lips touch my ear "I was managing just fine before the fucking lace panties."

The sound of a door opening has us jerking apart.

"Natsu!"

The voice belongs to an older elderly woman. A neighbor? I have no idea whether she's related to humans or aliens based on the amount of cosmetic surgery.

"Hello, Ms. Obba, you're up early."

"Yes, I'm going to the spa for a week."

 _Yeah, and by spa she means code for plastic surgery._

Her gaze travels over Natsu's and slides to me "Whose that you're hiding?"

Natsu's cheek tics. He looks just as annoyed as I feel.

"This is Lucy Heartfilia. She'll be taking care of my place while I'm away on business."

"Oh? She's a friend of yours then?" She says with a speculative look

"She is."

"Mm, isn't that nice. Welcome to our building Miss Heartfilia."

She holds out a wrinkly old hand that in no way matches her face.

I hold my robe and take her offered hand "It's nice to meet you."

"Yes, Of course. Are you enjoying the accommodations so far?"

I'm not sure what's going on here. But there's some type of weirdness between them.

" _Oh yes_ , Natsu is a very attentive and incredibly accommodating host."

I turn and smile wickedly at him. And for extra effect, I bat my lashes then wink.

The tic in his cheek returns, except this time he's trying to keep his smile from growing too wide.

"Well enjoy your time at the spa." I fake a yawn

"And you, have a great trip. I'll just go back to bed since you kept me up so late and woke me up so early. Don't forget to call when you're settled."

I drop a quick kiss on his cheek and step out of reach.

Ms. Obba looks scandalized and Natsu looks like he wants to rip my kimono off.

I wave goodbye one last time and close the door. I peek through the peephole and he gives the door one last look before disappearing to the elevators.

And he's off.. Now I just have to deal with possibly five weeks of phone flirting with him. That just may be the sweetest death.. if it happens.

 **End of Chapter 13.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Phone Calls

**Chapter 15 - Phone Calls**

 **Lucy POV:**

I wake up in the afternoon, this bed is like sleeping on a cloud. I have to force myself out of bed and start my new morning routine, or should I say afternoon routine.

"Hi Happy!" I say as he peeks his head out. I undo the latch of his cage and take him out.

He stretches his body out then stretches out his white wings eager to be free. We cuddle for a few seconds then he pushes away wanting the freedom to roam.

Hearing my stomach grumble, I decide to make myself a small breakfast. Once finished I take Happy and my coffee with me back to my room so I can watch him while I also go through my boxes.

I start moving my items into the dresser. When Happy climbs into the drawer and sticks his head through a pair of my underwear. His nails getting caught into the lace waistband so he's tangled himself. _Mischievous cat_. I laugh and decide to take a picture and send it to Natsu.

I inserted his number and email into my phone yesterday. Not looking forward to using the binder.

I don't expect anything right away so I continue unpacking. Once I'm done we return to his room to play hide and go seek under the covers until he tires out. I return him to his cage to sleep and he curls into a little ball with his head down. _Cute!_

I go check on Sally and she's next to her water dish, already waiting for me to change it. _Silly Sally._

When I'm done I turn to check out the home gym again and I can't believe I missed one huge detail.

 _THE LIFE SIZED PHOTOGRAPH OF NATSU!_

It's an action shot of him in mid-kick. Holy sweet thighs! Every muscle in his body seems to be flexed. Holy sweet everything!

The only thing that would've made this picture better was if he was shirtless.

I think I'll just move this frame and bring it back to my bedroom.

My phone rings and snaps me out of ways I could possibly move it.

It's Levy.

"I've been thinking about you all day!" She says when I answer.

"Does Rogue know you've been fantasizing about me?"

"Well you're obviously feeling better." She snorts

"Much better! Natsu has the _comfiest_ bed. I ended up sleeping in forever!" I sigh dreamily

"What! You _slept_ with Natsu?!" Levy shrieks

"I meant the bed in his spare bedroom, not his bed." I laugh realizing the misunderstanding

"Oh. I was going to say.. you don't fall into bed with someone.. Well except that one —" I cut her off.

"One time we promised to never speak about ever again." I finish.

"I saw him recently." Levy continues.

"Did you miss the part about never again?" I shiver

I briefly dated Dan Straight my second year of college. By briefly I mean we went on one date after his persistent insistence. I was feeling upset and I stupidly fell for his lines. Needless to say, I ended up in his bed and it was a two minute lackluster experience.

It's one of my biggest regrets and I still don't know why I went along with it. I only felt incredibly ashamed and worse afterwards. I haven't went on one date since.

"I know it gives you nightmares but I thought you'd like to know he started balding!" Levy says

"Isn't he like twenty-six?"

"Yup!"

"Is it terrible how happy this makes me?"

"It's not terrible, it's justified!"

"Agreed. So how was dinner with Rogue's parents?"

"It was fine, I guess. It was okay."

The way her voice raises to a pitch tells me she's lying.

"Levy." I question

"His mother's just a bit cold, that's all."

That's an understatement. She looked about as warm as a freezer. At least from my experience with her.

"I'm sure she'll warm up to you Lev. Everyone loves you! What about his dad?"

"Skiadrum is lovely. He's very gracious. I don't know how someone so kind can be married to such an ice queen."

"Maybe she let's him in the back door?" I supply

"Lucy!" She laughs

"What? Men will tolerate a lot for anal." I nod my head like she can see me.

She snickers

"I think she already has something stuck there. I don't think there's any room left."

We both laugh together hysterically through the phone.

This is the Levy I know and love. The one who can joke and have funny conversations with filter free. Without worrying about who overheard her.

"Okay, let's not talk about my future mother-in-law's sex life anymore. So how are you settling in? Natsu okay?"

"I'm settling in okay, he's nice and VERY organized."

I leave out everything else that's happened, knowing she'd freak.

"The only times I've met him he's always been nice. But Rogue said he can be a little intense and rough around the edges?"

 _Yeah because Rogue is a pansy._

"He was always well-mannered with me." I lie

Remembering when Natsu said he wasn't always polite. Along with the handsy ass grab and comment about my lace panties.

 _Yeah, very well-mannered._

My phone buzzes against my cheek and I check the screen seeing a text from Natsu.

 _Speaking of..._

I put Levy on speaker so I can check it.

"—meet Rogue's friends." Levy says.

"I missed that. What'd you say?"

"There's a party next Friday night, you should come. I can introduce you to some of Rogue's friends."

"Yeah..I don't know about that Levy. You aren't setting me up, are you?" I question

"I promise, no set-up. Although he does have a few cute friends."

"I'll go, but cute or not. I'm not interested in dating within your new inner circle."

I love spending time with her but whenever I go to her parties I feel like I'm interviewing for the position of a stand in wife or mistress.

The older men tend to brag about their bankroll stats, sports cars, property and stock market investments.

The younger ones talk about their next big promotion in blah blah company. Their sports cars and how much they love blow jobs. It's all so tedious.

I finally manage to get Natsu's message up:

 **Natsu: At the hotel. Can I call?**

 **Lucy: On the phone with Levy. Give me 2.**

I interrupt Levy who's still talking about the party next week and let her know Natsu arrived and wants to call.

"Okay, tell him I say hello! We'll talk tomorrow."

"Sounds good, and thank you for all the help with the move."

"No problem, bye!"

We end the call and a minute later my phone rings again with Natsu's name appearing on the screen.

"Hello?" I answer.

My stomach flipping with excitement.

"Hi, Lucy?"

I note he has a great phone voice. And he barely said anything.

"Hey, how was the flight?" I sound breathless.

"It was long but good. Am I catching you at a bad time?"

I clear my throat "No, not at all."

"How's everything going?"

Obviously, making sure I didn't kill his pets within the first twelve hours he's been gone.

I consider joking and telling him I lost Happy or Sally escaped. But I don't think he'll find that as funny as I will.

"We had a great day. Happy partied himself out. And Sally's chill."

"Chill?" He sounds amused

"Yeah, she was not partaking in the partying. Happy's the wilder one. Getting into my panty drawer and ruining my thongs."

 _Oh my god. What the hell am I saying!_

I get a deep rumble of laughter "It's a good thing you weren't wearing those when you came out to say goodbye."

"And why's that?"

"Because my flight was painful enough." He chuckles

"I'm not seeing how my choice of underwear would impact your flight."

 _Is he insinuating what I think he's saying?_

"Do you have any idea how amazing your ass is? And how long seven hours felt with that image burned into my brain with no way to relieve the issue."

Wow I'm um, pretty sure Natsu just told me he wants to masturbate to images of me wearing a thong. Or already did.

He clears his throat "Sorry that was probably too much information. Happy's second favorite place to hide is my underwear and sock drawer. I'm not surprised he took a liking to yours too."

"I'm pretty sure mine are a lot more exciting than yours."

"From what I saw, that's definitely true."

Okay we need to change the topic. Before I need to go change mine.

"So what time is it in Edolas?"

"Two in the morning, I have a meeting in seven hours but I'm not the least bit tired."

"When I can't sleep I read the dictionary."

"Why would you do that?"

"It puts me to sleep. Although I could use your binder for that." I half-joke

"Well that's an idea." He chuckles.

"—Any plans for the evening?" He asks

"Well I have that party starting in about an hour, so that should keep me busy tonight."

"—Don't worry I managed to cut the guest list to one hundred. Much more manageable, don't you think?"

"Much more manageable than the two hundred." He agrees

"I thought so too."

"You have the fire department on call?" He says in a monotone voice.

"Most of the guest list consist of firefighters, and men in uniforms. You have nothing to worry about."

He laughs nervously.

"So what's the meeting tomorrow for?"

"I'm supposed to review the plans for some hotel upgrades here. And I'm here to oversee the projects with my cousin."

"You don't sound all that excited."

"Well we're both a lot alike and different in some ways. So it can be difficult to work with him sometimes."

"That sounds troublesome?"

"Gajeel likes to be in control and believes he's always right." He sighs

"Is that a family trait?" I bit my lip to keep from laughing at his unimpressed noise.

"He is _FAR_ worse than I am! If my father had sent Zeref instead. This would've been a breeze."

"Zeref?" I ask never have heard the name.

"Zeref is my older brother."

"So they both work for your father as well?"

"I guess it's more of a family company, my uncle Metalicana is Gajeel's father and my father Igneel's brother. They're in the hotel business together."

"Do you all look alike?"

"Not really."

"That's unfortunate, I need to have a look around for family photos!"

"Zeref is practically engaged, and Gajeel scares women away for fun. So I wouldn't get any ideas over there."

There's a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Relax, I'm only playing."

"Sorry I'm only snappy because of the jet lag. I'd really rather be home and not here working for five weeks."

"You know, I understand where you're coming from. Being pushed into something because you're out of options."

"Yeah but I knew my rugby career wasn't going to last forever, this was inevitable." He sighs

"—However, I need to stop sulking before I lose more points. I believe I was down to an eight last time?"

"Mm. It might take you a while to earn them all back."

"I'll just have to be on my best behavior then."

"Well I'm sure it'll be easier to behave seven hours away."

" _You'd be surprised_." He mutters

"Hold on room service is here."

"They deliver at two in the morning?" I ask surprised.

"Yes. But now you're only on the phone with me listening to me eat, when I'm sure you better things to do."

"I actually haven't eaten dinner yet. I can heat something up, and we can eat together."

"Sure."

I put him on speaker phone and heat up some leftovers.

"What are you having?"

"Chicken parm and spaghetti. You?"

"Burger and fries."

"So this traveling your doing now, is it going to be regularly?" I twirl some noodles

"Yeah, at least until my father thinks I have the basics down."

"I guess it's a good thing you're used to traveling huh."

"I don't mind the travel but I've done it for the last seven years and it can be... lonely. I missed many birthdays and holidays with my family. I guess when I came back I was looking forward to finally spending time with them. But it seems that's not going to happen anytime soon."

"You're close to your family then?"

"Yes, they're very important to me."

"I don't know what hotel business entails but I gather that after you have the basics down you can work more freely?"

"Yes and no. I'd still have to manage some properties out of state. But possibly some Magnolia properties I'm interested in as well. If that goes through my travel will then be limited."

"I see."

"It'll take some time to get used to suits instead of cleats."

"If it's any consolation, you look just as good in a suit as you do in cleats."

"Nine out of ten good?"

I laugh "It would've been if you hadn't asked that question."

"Darn." He teases.

I roll my eyes amused.

"..So how does a Heartfilia end up in Magnolia?" He asks

"Well.. my passion was always theater. My mother passed away after high school. Before she passed I had already applied to the university here in Magnolia. She always supported my dream, my father not so much. The only reason he let me move and come to school here was because of guilt. He knew it was something my mother would have wanted."

"—But of course it wasn't that easy, he wanted me to double major and study business as well. As long as he paid my tuition, I did what he pleased. Except once I graduated he expected me to go back and work with him. He figured theater was something I'd grow out of. When I refused him and told him it wasn't, he basically disowned me until the day I agree to his terms and say goodbye to my so called career and life here."

"Wow, and I thought my father liked to micromanage."

"Yeah, I think it's pretty common in fathers."

"Were you and your mother close?"

"Very. Although she probably would've locked us in a room until we fixed our differences."

Natsu laughs then yawns.

"I'm sorry I think the carbs and jet lag finally hit."

"I'll let you go and get a few hours of sleep then."

"Okay, I'll touch base again later in the week."

"Sounds good Dragneel."

"Natsu." He corrects me

"Are you sure? I was just thinking Happy number two was more fitting. You're just as mischievous as he is."

"Is that right? And here I thought I still held hero status."

"Yes then you lost some points."

"I suppose I'll just have to try harder next time."

"Guess so."

"Night Lucy." He says sleepily

"Night Natsu." I say softly.

 **End of Chapter 15.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Bad Day

**Chapter 16- Bad Day.**

 **Lucy POV:**

It's been two weeks now and we've exchanged a few messages here and there. I like to send pictures of Happy and Sally with little thought bubbles declaring their love for me. He thinks they're hilarious.

But lately it's the phone calls that have been almost nightly. He calls around my dinnertime or rather his bedtime. We've also video chatted because he missed seeing his animals. Happy goes nuts whenever he hears his voice. It's sweet.

I also started going job hunting and managed to line up two auditions. I start off positive but I completely bomb the first audition. Just _choke! I'm serious, I literally choked!_ I was singing my heart out when all of a sudden I'm choking on something. When I _finally_ stop coughing and spit it out, I see it. There in my palm covered in my saliva is a GIANT housefly. It took everything I could not to vomit. _I mean how the hell? Bleh!_

I pray my second audition is better, because I'm starting to think I'm jinxed. So I practice and practice and practice my routine until I have it down perfectly. Natsu texts me to break a leg, it's supposed to be good luck but I'm super uneasy I barely sleep a wink.

The next day I almost do break a leg. The routine I practiced over and over goes wrong the second I face plant on stage mid-dance, thanks to a puddle of water.

I go home feeling terrible. I embarrassed myself on stage twice. I also got turned down for three cashier positions all on my way back. I'm feeling utterly hopeless.

I need some happiness.

"Hey little guy." I coo

"Did you miss me? I sure missed you!"

I unlatch the cage and take him out. He cuddles into me, nuzzling my cleavage. It's become his signature greeting.

Exhausted, I carry him down the hall.After a crappy day like today we usually watch movies together and relax. He loves nature documentaries and he's great company to cuddle with when I watch horror movies. He really is true to his name.

In the past two weeks I've only slept in Natsu's bedroom. For Happy's benefit of course. Not mine.

We reach his room and I put happy down. We play for about ten minutes until he's had enough and only wants to nap. I turn off the lights and choose a horror flick. Happy wiggles his way under my shirt and we fall asleep horror movie forgotten.

My phone ringing pulls me out of sleep. It's 8:00 pm. _Shit._ Natsu was suppose to call at 7:00 pm and he's always punctual with his phone calls.

"Lucy? Are you there? Lucy?"

I fumble with my phone.

"Here, sorry I was asleep." I rasp out

"Is the connection bad? I can't see anything?"

"Hold on." I flick on the lamp and glance around for Happy. I drop my phone on the bed in the process.

"Lucy?"

"Right here, I'm sorry were you calling a lot?" Still glancing around.

"Uh.. just a few. Is everything alright? You okay?"

"Good. Fine, just a long day. You?"

Finally focusing on the screen I see Natsu is laying on a bed. Shirtless. Wet, and fresh out the shower _. Did I mention shirtless?_

"Where are you?" He asks curiously

"Um.."

"Are you in my bedroom?" He tilts his head

"What?" I panic

"You're in my bed." He states

His eyes flare from an olive green to a deep onyx color. _Oh my, is he mad?_

"I, uh.. I was only playing hide in the sheets with Happy. I must've fallen asleep. I'm sorry."

A smile quirks at the corner of his mouth.

"You don't have to apologize for playing with Happy. How's my kitten?"

For a brief moment I got excited because it sounded like he called me his kitten. But I realize he's referring to his pet exceed.

"He's good. We were cuddling and fell asleep."

"Where is he now?"

"Hold on."

I put the phone down and and hop off the bed because clearly glancing around for him wasn't working.

I call Happy's name a couple times then check the drawer Natsu told me he likes to hide in. Nothing.

"Lucy?"

"I swear we were cuddling when we fell asleep!" I yell.

With the way today's going I'm only hoping he didn't escape. The doors closed. Good.

I check the bathroom. NO.

I'm grasping at my hair. Where?!

"Lucy?" Natsu sounds worried.

"He's in here somewhere!" I'm moving everything.

I note movement near the pillows on the bed. Then I see his furry blue little head peek out.

" _There You Are!_ "

I return to the bed and scoop him up, almost squeezing him.

"You scared me soo much." I coo, my voice cracking a little.

"—You're dad wants to see you."

 _I'm so relieved, tears spring my eyes_.

"Are you coming down with something?" He asks as I wave Happy's little paw at him.

"No, no. I'm fine." He waves at us back.

"So how's the job hunting?"

I open my mouth to tell him but all that comes out are tears I was trying to hold.

"Lucy?"

The only thing that I manage are horrible high- pitch crying sounds.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

His voice concerned.

"I-I b-bombed the ..the audition.." I stammer out.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"I chokedd on a-a fly and.. and fell on on my face. I even have .. a bruise on my cheek." Trying to get myself in control.

"I'm so sorry."

"What if.. if.. I can't do this after all? What if I end up having to go back to Acalypha and working for my father?"

I need to get my shit together before Natsu comes home. Because the more I talk to him, the more I'm starting to want more than just five weeks. Sometimes it feels like maybe he wants the same. But he can't possibly want anything with an unemployed and homeless crybaby.

"Maybe my dad's right. Maybe I.. I need to stop playing adult. I just _really_ wanted to prove him wrong."

"Lucy. Breathe."

I do as he says and inhale and exhale.

"That's it, babe, take another one for me."

I take another slower and deeper one.

"Good girl, and another."

I keep taking deep breaths until the panic dies down.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You had a rough day, it'll knock you down. You just have to get back up and brush it off."

I let out a short laugh.

"I have complete confidence you'll get a role. You're too talented not to."

He's never seen me act or dance. He's only heard me sing because I do it unconsciously sometimes.

"I wish I had the confidence in myself that you seem to have."

"You know what'd I'd do if I was there with you?"

"What's that?" I say intrigued.

"I'd get you drunk."

"Oh? then take advantage of me?"

I meant it sarcastically not hopeful. But his expression turns serious.

"I'd hope I wouldn't have to resort to such tactics to get you into bed with me."

"Hm, well.. I _am_ already in your bed. Seems we're halfway there, aren't we?"

His tongue sweeps out to lick his lower lip.

 _Bad Lucy!_

"I think you should pour yourself a glass of wine. I have a bottle here and we can drink together."

"Did you have a bad day too?"

"I've had better."

I pour myself a glass and we talk about his day. Turns out one small mistake in his team cost billions. I guess everyone has their troubles.

 **End of Chapter 16.**

 _Thanks again for the favs, follows, and reviews. I really appreciate you guys liking the story. - J_


	17. Chapter 17- The Party

**Chapter 17- The Party.**

 **Lucy POV:**

I was set on avoiding the party. But on account of bombing my auditions. Levy forced me into it.

I'd much rather stay eating my sorrows away with a Ben and Jerry, than hang out with a bunch of stuck- up snobs. But I haven't seen Levy since I moved in so I relent.

I figured I could put my " _Lucy Snob Face_ " on. Come up with witty responses, act pretentiously, all fake smiles and air kisses. Have some fun fake-mingling.

What I didn't expect is to end up at a mansion with eleven other guests. _ALL couples_. Except _one_ other single _male_. This is the least subtle attempt at matchmaking ever!

Levy is halfway across the room with Rogue attached to her hip. When her gaze meets mine, she gives me one of her apologetic smiles. I just glare. Because the single guy, named Sting Eucliffe continues droning on and on.

Now he's sharing his entire resume with me. — Ivy League education, high position at Douchbags and Douchnozzles.

 _Yup, knew it_.

"So Rogue says you're in theater."

 _Ah, so this was Rogue's doing._

"I am."

"Isn't your family in the railway?" His face with fake attentiveness.

"My father is."

"Not your mother?"

I shrug not wanting to share my personal life with him.

"Well, she must be where you got your beauty from."

He leans in close and fingers a lock of my hair.

He probably thinks he's smooth. And other women would probably love the attention. Me, I just want to snap his fingers and throw my drink in his face. So I ask a question I know I probably shouldn't.

"Why? Are you into Milfs?"

His eyes go wide, scandalized. Then a wide smile spreads across his face.

"I'd like to get into you."

I take a step back and play stupid.

"I'm sorry, what?" He blinks at my reaction.

"I meant I'd like to get to know to you." He try's again.

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"Well some privacy would be nice, Don't you think?"

Thank god the chef appears to inform us that dinner is ready to be served.

I try to sit next to Levy but my attempt is foiled by Sting. He places himself in between us. So I'm now seated at the end of the table.

Throughout dinner, I've had my knee brushed about twenty times. Screw this party, I've had about enough of this guy. I'm ready to stab him when my lobster comes.

My phone buzzes just as the plate is set. I wasn't expecting a call from Natsu tonight so I ignore it. The buzzing stops then starts again so I decide to go check it.

Oh, it is Natsu! He's trying to video call me. I answer and step into the powder room.

"Hey! Hi!"

"Lucy, you okay?"

"Just fine." My voice breathy.

"Are you in a bath room?"

"What? Oh, Yes!" I look around, forgetting.

"Are you not home? Where are you?" His brow furrowed.

"At a party."

"A party?" He shifts in his chair.

"What party? Who're you with?"

This is starting to feel like an inquisition.

"Lucy? The connection bad?"

"Sorry. I froze there for a second, but Levy forced me to come out to this party."

"Whose throwing the party? Is it one of Rogue's friends?" His voice low.

"I'd assume so? Except everyone here is engaged or married! All except one male and I. Someone wanted to play matchmaker."

"Levy's trying to set you up with someone?" He sounds shocked.

"Not Levy, _Rogue_ apparently." I roll my eyes.

"Who's he trying to set you up with?"

"Sting Eu-something? Same cocky attitude as Rogue."

" _Sting Eucliffe?!"_ The incredulity turns into anger.

"That's it. Yes!"

" _Oh, fuck no!_ You can't date him."

" _Pardon_?" I heard what he said, I just hate being told what to do.

" _He's_ _an_ _arrogant fuck head cocksucker!_ _He's_ **NOT** _allowed_ _in_ **MY** _condo_. **EVER**."

"You can _not_ date him."

Where is this reaction coming from? I never said I would.

" _I_ _forbid it!"_ His jaw ticking.

"You _forbid_ it?"

" _Yes!"_

"Really?" I cross my arms.

"And what are you wearing?!" He snaps.

"A dress. What does it look like I'm wearing?"

"I see cleavage, aren't you wearing a shawl? Can't you cover up?"

" _Excuse me?_ "

He's running a rough hand through his hair. It's an absolute mess.

 _Why is he so hot when he's being a jerk._

I look down at my chest and cup my boobs, making sure everything's in place.

"My cleavage looks fantastic and it's not excessive."

"I just— _you can't_. Eucliffe is a pretentious ass! He's been with plenty women, even escorts." He's pacing the room now.

"Escort is the nice term for prostitute right?"

" _YES_!"

"That's.. risqué."

"Yes, so do you understand why I forbid you to date him?"

That word, _forbid_ really irks me. It was one of my father's favorite words. And while I have NO intention of pursuing anything with Sting. Natsu needs a lesson.

"I don't think he's interested in me."

"With the way you're dressed, I'm pretty sure you're wrong."

 _And now he's insulting my outfit.._

"I think he's more interested in a hookup." I say purposely.

Natsu's jaw clenches. His nostrils flare. His eyes narrow and darken.

" **Lucy**.." he warns.

I smile sweetly, trying not to look affected by his memorizing onyx eyes.

"Don't worry Natsu, I would never bring a hookup to your condo. Now if you'll excuse me, I've been far longer than appropriate."

I adjust my dress so I'm intentionally showing more cleavage and give him one last smile.

"Lucy! Don't hang u—"

I end the call and turn my phone off for good measure. I'm going to let him stew and think about his part Neanderthal. Just because it's sexy doesn't mean he can be a jealous ass.

I fix my dress back to its modest position and step out recollecting my thoughts.

 **End of Chapter 17.**

 _Natsu's feeling possessive, luckily you'll get his POV in the next chapter. Until then readers -J_


	18. Chapter 18 - Mine

**Chapter 18- Mine**

 **Natsu POV:**

She did **NOT** just hang up on me. I stare at the blank screen for a couple seconds before I hit redial. It goes straight to voicemail. I try a few more times and get the same thing. If I didn't need my phone I would've thrown it..

 _Somewhere_ behind all the fury. I recognize I'm probably being irrational. I don't honestly believe Lucy is going to get with Eucliffe. She's better than that. _I hope_.

But just imagining that _fucking_ _jackass_ in **MY** condo. In **MY** spare bedroom. With **MY** gi— _Lucy_. Makes me so _fucking_ _furious!_ I want to get on a plane and go home right the fuck _now_!

My daily chats with Lucy are the only part of my day I look forward to. And if I'll be honest, she's the person I want to come home to the most. Which is a problem because she's supposed to move out when I get back.

Lucy is a vibrant, gorgeous woman with a mind of her own. She has fire and sass, wit and humor. I like her.. _A Lot._ And it's not just her little tanks and shorts she wears to sleep. No, although I do like those. I can see her nipples through the fabric sometimes.

She has an extraordinary personality.

She doesn't care what society thinks. We seem to share the same views on how frustrating family expectations can be. Her perspectives are always nice to hear. She doesn't kiss my ass or try to impress me. It's a nice change.

I don't like the idea that Lucy might be interested in dating. Especially if there's assholes like Eucliffe sniffing around. In addition to her beauty, her father's bankroll is also appealing to single clowns in Rogue's circle.

I try calling Lucy again and get her voicemail. She must have turned off her phone. That's fine. She should know not to underestimate me. I have other ways to get in touch with her.

 _Rogue or Levy._

"Hello?"

"Hey Rogue!"

"Oh, hey Natsu, how are you?"

"I'm good."

"I hear the projects are going well, have you taken advantage of some of the perks over there?"

"If you're referring to the weed cafes, the answer is no."

"I was thinking about the other perks?"

"I'm not risking the health of my dick for a trip in that district."

"Aw, I'm disappointed. You should be able to enjoy yourself where prostitution is legal."

"It's me, not you." I'm starting to get irritated.

"Well I'd certainly take full advantage of the perks."

"Except you're engaged, remember." I respond.

"It's another time zone. It doesn't count."

I change the subject, because I don't know if he's joking and I don't plan to hear more.

"Listen, Lucy mentioned that she was going out for dinner with you and Levy? Is she available? I think her phone died?"

"She's here, we're in the middle of dinner. Can she call you back?"

"It's a bit of an emergency. Can I speak to her now?"

"I'll get her." His voice is muffled.

I hear Lucy's confused voice also muffled.

"He said it's an emergency." Rogue says

"Okay.." I hear heels and a door open and close.

 _"Emergency my ass." she_ mutters

"Are you fucking kidding me Natsu?!"

I love it when she says my name. I also secretly love it when she's pissed and swearing at me. I have a problem. I know.

"Did you turn off you're phone?"

"Yes."

"You can't do that."

 _I hope I don't sound too mad, and risk her hanging up on me._

"I can when you're being an asshole." She snaps.

"I'm only concerned." I say monotonous

"Pray tell, about what?

"About that jerkoff Eucliffe." I growl out

"I had already told you I wouldn't hook up with Douchey McHornball."

"That's not at all what you said." I retort

"That's exactly what I said."

"No. You said you wouldn't bring him back to my condo. That left it open for possibilities."

"Wh..What are you talking about?" She falters a little.

"I think you did that on purpose."

"Is there a purpose for this phone call? Or are you just looking to start a fight over an assumption?"

"It's not an assumption when I'm right."

"You're infuriating. What's the issue again?"

 _Oh there's plenty issues sweetheart._

"I told you. I'm concerned." My jaw tics

"Because..?"

 _Because you're driving me the fuck crazy!_

"Because you're under the influence and you're likely to make bad decisions when you've been drinking."

" _Seriously_?! You are REALLY pissing me off right now."

"Should I remind you that you kissed a stranger after only one drink. Don't you think that was a rash decision?"

I know it's a bad idea pushing her buttons, but I can't help myself. I don't want anyone to take advantage of her. I want to be the only to do that— _repeatedly_.. and never mind that sounded bad.

I want her sober and willing when that day comes. That way she remembers _Every. Single. Second._

"This is your _emergency_? You're going to shame me over kissing you back?! To ensure I don't sleep with some jerk off friend of Rogue! Well I assure you, I'm _NOT_ the least bit interested in him. He's the exact opposite of my type. But if you pull more of this _bullshit_ and call me again. I may just sleep with him out of spite!"

"You. will. NOT." I demand.

"Are you _still_ trying to tell me what to do?" Her voice low.

"There is _no way_ you'd sleep with someone out of spite." I insist.

"Are you sure about? Are you _really_ willing to test out that theory Natsu?"

I open and close my mouth not knowing what to say. There is no right or wrong answer here. I take a deep breath and go with my gut.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I know better than to think I should tell you what to do. But the very last thing I want is for someone as dickish as Eucliffe to get his hands on you. Especially if it's only for the purpose of spite."

I get breathing for the next several seconds.

"I'm going to hang up now Natsu. You are not to call back tonight."

 **End of Chapter 18.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Forgive Me?

**Chapter 19- Forgive Me?**

 **Natsu POV:**

It's now been forty-eight hours. I tried calling Lucy yesterday, but the only response I received were ransom pictures of Sally and Happy.

I wanted to call her right after she hung up on me.. for the _second time_ that night of the party. But I held myself back and figured a nights rest would fix this.

The problem is, I didn't even get a wink of sleep. All I could think about was how much I want to severely beat Eucliffe to a pulp and how he also put everything in perspective at the same time.

I called Rogue the next day and ripped him a new asshole. Except he thought it was hilarious and uncalled for. He also said I had nothing to worry about because Lucy was a frigid bitch, and he doubted she'd open her legs or mouth for anyone. I then ripped him an additional asshole for that.

A full fifty-seven hours later. _Not that I'm counting_. She finally picks up when I call her to video chat.

"Hi." I start with.

She glares at me through the two-dimensional screen.

"I'm sorry." I give her my best puppy dog eyes.

The side of her mouth twitches a little, just a tic.

I had apology flowers delivered this morning to hopefully soften her up a bit.

She's eating pasta, twirling the noodles slowly. Lucy opens her mouth, her ravishing looking mouth. The one I've had my tongue in. The one I'd like to have wrapped around my ... the fork slips between her lips.

A noise startles her. Then I realize it was me groaning.

Then the fork slides out from between her lips. She raises her brows and finishes chewing.

"So you're sorry?"

"Yes." I rasp out

Damn it, I need to get a handle on myself. Well maybe after I finish talking to her. But why is she so sexy? And why do I like that she refuses to let me get away with the caveman shit I pulled. And why am I looking forward to her wrath?

"What exactly are you sorry for? Being an ass?"

"Did the flowers come in?"

I kind of expected them to smooth this over a bit.

"They did. They're beautiful. But what exactly are you sorry for? You even sent flowers."

Well the card did only say.. _Sorry for being an asshole._

"For questioning your character."

She only stares, waiting for me to continue.

"You're an intelligent woman who is more than capable to make her own decisions."

She continues to stare.

"My concern wasn't your ability to make decisions but Eucliffe's tendency for taking advantage when he sees an opportunity."

There's a long stare and silence and she sets her fork down.

"Well I suppose your concern is warranted. He is a massive douche and I did kiss a random stranger. But in my defense he was an incredibly attractive stranger."

 _Now I'm silent._

"Was?"

"Mhmm."

"So he isn't incredibly attractive anymore?"

"Recent behavior has taken him down a few points."

"A few?"

"I'm sure with some good behavior he'll be able to get some back. _Eventually_."

"How many did I lose?"

"You think I'm talking about you?" She gets another forkful.

"How do you know I haven't kissed any other random strangers since you've been enjoying the extra activities in Edolas?"

"Extra activities?"

"Come on Natsu, I'm sure it's not all work no play over there." She winks.

"Wait, hold up. What do you think I'm doing over here?!" I ask bewildered.

She shrugs like it's no big deal. But I've gotten to know her tells by her body language. She's very expressive. Hand gestures, posture, facial expression. And all of it tells me that the idea of this bothers her.

"Wow really, Lucy?"

Her upper lip curled in disdain, she scoffs at me.

"And what's that sound supposed to mean?" I bite out offended

"That Rogue implied you were enjoying the perks of Edolas."

 _Fucking Rogue. When I get my hands on him I'm going to make him unrecognizable._

"And since when do you listen to Rogue?" I counter

Her gaze shifts as she curses something to herself.

" _Sooo_ , you're not enjoying the perks? not even the hookah?" She asks with a spark of hope

"Is that an approved activity or will it cost me some points?"

A hint of a smile tugs at the corner of her mouth.

"You may even earn some back if you send me a picture."

"I don't know.. I don't want it used for blackmail purposes."

"You think I would stoop to such low tactics?" She bats her lashes in fake innocence.

"Not sure, you _did_ lead me to believe you intended to sleep with Eucliffe. My faith is a little shaken."

"You were trying to tell me what to do!"

"You were drunk and at risk." I counter.

"I was not drunk!" Her eyes narrow.

I arch a brow.

"Okay, only a tad." She pouts.

"Not to mention there was cleavage, ... _Excessive cleavage."_ I add.

"It was not _excessive_. It was just the perfectly tasteful amount of cleavage."

 _Perfectly tasteful indeed_.

"Natsu, you used the words _cant_ and _forbid_. You should know that words like that make me want to do the exact opposite."

 _I'd like to test out her response to the word_ _forbid in a variety of scenarios.._

"Do you want to know what happened last time someone forbid me to do something?"

 _Hmm so many ideas.._

"I hope you didn't sleep with an asshole." I supply.

Lucy shoots me a dirty look as if she knows what I've been thinking this whole time.

"No, I pursued my dream and moved to Magnolia."

She mutters something else I don't catch.

"Anyway. I recommend enjoying a few hours with a hookah. It may help with the stress."

I run a hand through my hair.

"I'll fine, I'm usually pretty calm."

"Unless it's cleavage and Sting involved." She taunts

"I'm perfectly fine with cleavage. Just as long as it's not involved with _him."_

 _We need to change this conversation pronto. I can no longer say his name without wanting to break anything._

"Ah, but any other time the cleavage is acceptable then?"

"Nope, not answering that. I'm working on getting back my points, and this feels like a trap."

"Aw, you're learning." She smiles.

"So how are my kids"

She blinks a few times.

" _Kids_?"

"Sally and Happy?"

Her face is a mixture of confusion and understanding then embarrassment, _it's priceless._

"Oh right!" She shakes her head out of her daze.

"They're good, do you want to see them?"

"Yeah if it's no trouble." I'm holding back a laugh.

"Yeah no problem, I'm finished with my food anyway."

She takes me to the terrarium first where Sally is resting. We then go see Happy in his cage.

"Sorry your bed isn't made. We were in here earlier."

She sets the phone against the pillows and climbs onto _my bed._ She's wearing those tiny little shorts that makes her long porcelain smooth legs look incredible.

Happy starts playing with her under the covers until he gets tired. Then crawls onto Lucy's lap and sticks his head under her shirt— _Wait what?_

"What's going on there?"

"He likes to hide between my boobs." She says simply while Happy peeks his head out of her neckline.

" _Lucky cat."_ I murmur

I actually can't wait to get home. I'm hoping to get back sooner than actually planned. We're close to wrapping things up here. Which is great because Gajeel is driving me batshit crazy micromanaging me. He also goes missing every once in a while and when he comes back he has the worst tantrums. Yeah, home is exactly where I want to be. In my own bed. Eating my own food. Cooked in my own kitchen. Spending time with Lucy. But that last one's not likely to happen since she'll be moving out when I come back.

"How's the job hunt going?"

Lucy bites her lip and her gaze shifts away.

"It's okay, I have another audition later this week and a couple part times as well."

"So that's good news then?"

"Yup, things are looking up." She smiles

By the tone of her voice, and her strained smile. Lucy's probably having difficulty finding a role. And that's terrible because she's a born actress. I could see it in her eyes every time she talks about theater so passionately. Lucy sounds a lot like I was with rugby.

"And the apartment hunting? Have you found anything?"

"Um, well... I'm still looking. But I have a few friends I can stay with once you're back."

She starts picking at her nails and avoiding the screen.

"Moving your stuff again seems like tedious work."

"Well I don't have much to move."

"Still it seems pointless to move out when I get back. You should just stay until you find something." I offer

"That's very kind of you Natsu, but I don't want to impose. You've done more than enough."

"It's no problem at all Lucy. Happy and Sally love you and I don't want you to end up in some dive because you're rushing."

"Are you sure it's okay?"

I see Happy still snuggled up in her amazing chest.

"Positive." I encourage

"Obviously I'll pay rent and help with the groceries."

"We can negotiate all that later."

"I don't want a free ride."

 _Lucy can have all the free rides she wants._

"We'll figure it out when I'm back."

"Okay, thank you Natsu. You're too good to me, especially when I gave you the silent treatment for two days."

 _Worst two days in my life._

"I'm trying to earn back some points. Where am I now?"

She smiles and ducks her head to scratch below Happy's chin.

I've never been so jealous of my exceed as I am now. But it gives me a legitimate reason to stare.

"I'd say a solid eight. Back to where you once were."

"I can work with that." I smirk.

 _I bet I can make up all my points once I'm home. I can't wait._

 **End of chapter 19.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Fairy Tail

**Chapter 20- Fairy Tail**

 **Lucy POV:**

"Okay, so you have a place to live for now. That's good." Levy reassures

I nod although I'm not sure I can call the situation a good one.

The excessive flirting and playful banter with Natsu felt more acceptable when there was an end date to my stay. It seemed harmless when I was just his pet sitter. Now that I'm going to be his roommate I'm not sure how acceptable it is anymore.

The sexual tension between us was already thick before he left and now that we've had five weeks of long distance foreplay. This could get tricky.

"And you're on top of this job thing? You have an audition tomorrow right?" Levy snaps me out of my daze

"Yeah a couple part time interviews too." I nod

Levy sips her cleansing tea, she's on some sort of healthy-eating program that sounds a lot like a diet and a whole lot of waste of time.

Levy is naturally tiny, She's never been worried about her weight until recently.

Yes, I'm holding Rogue's unnecessary comments, and this engagement responsible. The more I get to know him the more likely I'll kick him in the balls.

"What kind of interviews?"

"One at a restaurant and another at a cafe." I respond

"Oh! What if I talk to Rogue about getting you something temporary?"

"Thanks but I'd rather you not."

 _Sorry Lev, maybe on a cold day in hell?_

"Come on Lucy, it would just be until you get the role you deserve?"

"I appreciate your help Levy but I'm going to have to say no on this one."

I shift my gaze and sip my coffee.

"Hey do you smell that?" Her nose wrinkles as I pull out my phone from my bag.

"What is that?" I look around smelling the cafe.

"Don't know but we should definitely go. I don't plan on finding on."

Coffee dates are meant for people who are taking a break from being productive. More job hunting it is!

For some reason that horrible smell from the cafe seems to stick with me _all day_.

By the end of the day I'm pretty sure I'm on the verge of some emotional breakdown. Today has been a failure on ALL counts. I only want a job! It doesn't matter what it is. As long as it's consistent money.

I get on the subway and head home. The steady rocking soothes me, I close my eyes tired from worry and stress. Next thing I know I'm jolted awake and don't recognize the subway. I exit the nearly empty station and head for the surface in a sleepy haze.

I must have really passed out on the subway. I'm also in a very sketchy unfamiliar part of the city. And I have to pee like nobody's business.

I find what looks to be a bar called _**Fairy Tail.**_ It's open!

I rush only to get stopped by a huge tan bouncer with platinum hair.

"ID, please?" He holds out his hands

I shuffle from foot to foot, hoping to prevent an accident as I root through my bag for my wallet. It's then when I'm hit with a horribly revolting smell. The same one that's been following me all day.

It smells like a rodent crawled in there and died. I gag when my hands pass over something mushy.

"Do you not have an ID?"

"Do you have a flashlight? I can't see a thing!"

He aims his flashlight at my purse. There surrounded by lipstick tubes, pens, tampons and a wad of napkins. I spot my wallet.. and three ziplock bags.

It's then that I remember the appetizers from Levy's engagement party. I'd forgotten all about them! They've been in here all along rotting away for weeks!

I manage to get my wallet without touching the other contents and show him my ID.

Rushing forwards the bathroom, I'm fortunate there's no line. I take the most amazing pee of my life. It's the physical manifestation of the word _relief_.

When I'm done, I clean out my bag from the all things toxic and wash my hands.

When I first stepped in here I thought it was just a bar but I see it's more. There's women dancing on a stage scantily clad in costumes. It takes me a few seconds to see that I'm at a burlesque-style show. These women aren't up on stage getting naked. Sure their costumes are extravagant and skimpy but there's no pole to hump or swing from. The show is actually fairly classy, at no point does it become indecent or raunchy. They appear to know what their doing and professionally trained. But something is off, maybe they're missing someone?

I tried out for a burlesque play recently. I don't know if this is karma trying to do me a favor or if it's just karma reminding me of the time I fell face first.

A beautiful bartender with long platinum hair and sapphire eyes comes over and asks me if I want another drink. I check my phone pretending I'm not sure if I have the time to drink another non-alcoholic beverage. Except she drops another drink in front of me anyway. So I open my purse but she waves me off.

"That one's on me." She smiles sweetly

"Thanks, I must look pretty pathetic huh."

"I saw what happened at the door and figured you didn't mean to end up here."

I take a sip before looking back at the stage.

"They're all trained, aren't they?"

"Most of them. Our instructor went to burlesque school, and the other girls have dance background."

I watch the girl in the middle with scarlet hair. Her form is incredible. "What do the dancers make here?"

"Depends on the girl. How many shifts they work, and the crowd they draw."

"It's not just an hourly wage?"

"They can make a lot in in tips on their solo numbers. Why? Are you looking for a job?" She raises an eyebrow

I focus on the stage again, I have the training and the skill set to learn those moves. I also really loved the movie _Burlesque_. My father would also have a heart attack if he found out, which might not be a terrible thing.

"Do you know if the manager is hiring?"

"Any experience?" She asks

"I'm professionally trained." I say proudly.

"What kind of training?" She eyes me curiously

"I took dance, voice, and acting in college."

"—I graduated two years ago, but theater's a tough market to break into. I've managed to get a couple small parts but it's not steady. We all have big-city dreams, _right?"_ I add

"We sure do. Come back tomorrow at noon."

"Really?" I sit up straight

"Yes, we need a new girl and you just might be a good fit." She winks

"Thank you! Um..."

"Call me Mira." She smiles

"Thank you Mira! I'm Lucy."

"I'll see you tomorrow Lucy."

The next morning I receive a text from Natsu minutes before I have to leave. I let him know I'm on my way to an audition and I get four leaf clovers and a good luck horseshoe in response.

At eleven forty-five I'm standing outside the bar wearing what I hope is appropriate audition outfit.

Before I enter, the door opens. Mira the bartender from last night greets me.

"Lucy! I'm glad you showed."

"I'm pretty determined." I grin.

She laughs and opens the door wide to let me in.

"Is there a song you want?"

She asks

"Oh! I brought music, if that's okay?"

"Well aren't you prepared." She says amused

I don't look at Mira while I perform the routine. I can't because I'm terrified of screwing this up.

When the song ends I finally look her way. Her hands steepled under her chin. Her pensive expression drops then she burst out with a round of applause.

"That's some advanced training!"

I clasp my hands to stop from fidgeting. "I've been dancing since I was a kid."

"The routines are different than what you're probably used to."

"I'm good with that."

 _Oh my god. Is she telling me I have the job?!_

"You've got yourself a job. I'll give you some paperwork to fill out and some videos to watch."

She returns a minute later with all three sheets of paper and a stack of videos.

"Watch these and fill these out by tomorrow."

"When can we talk about wages?" I call after her retreating form.

"When the girls meet you."

The bartender Mira is actually the receptionist of Fairy Tail.

And the lead dancer with scarlet hair is Ezra.

I pass the test of meeting all the girls. Which consists of four hours of dancing in heels, and lots of yelling. Everyone is great! Well Ezra is a demon but she's incredible!

Before I leave I'm set up with a schedule. I'm supposed to rehearse daily for the rest of the week from 3-5. Then I'm on stage for the first and second sets only at night.

As I get on the subway I realize things are finally turning up. Things may be temporary for now but it's better than nothing.

 **End of Chapter 20.**

 _this chapter was more about Lucy finally finding a job. Sorry for the lack of Natsu. But there is a surprise for you guys next chapter!_


	21. Chapter 21 - Phone Sex?

**Chapter 21 - Phone Sex?**

 **Lucy POV:**

When Natsu calls later I'm all smiles. Until I realize I have to tell him about my job title. Theater is one thing but how do I explain I'm dancing burlesque. While I would love to see my father's reaction, I would absolutely hate to see Natsu's. He went batshit crazy over some cleavage, if he saw some of my outfits he'd blow a gasket!

"You're in a good mood." He observes

I'm lying on his bed with Happy, who was playing with my hair.

"I am."

"Anything you'd like to share?" He asks amused

"I have a job!" I squeal

"That's fantastic Lucy! Was it an audition or job interview? Whatever it is, we should celebrate! I'll order champagne and you can open a bottle on your end."

"We're not having champagne. It's no big deal."

"It's a job, so go get yourself a drink. You deserve it!" He insists

"You're a bossy one aren't you?" I claim but don't argue

"So tell me about this job of yours?" He beams enthusiastically

"Oh..it's like dinner theater."

 _They serve food there, that should count. Right?_

"That's good isn't it?" He raises a brow

"It's a start _and_ a paycheck."

"Both good things." He nods

"Exactly. So what about you? How're things in Edolas?"

"Running smoothly. I'm just looking forward to sleeping in my own bed again." He sighs

"I bet. It is a nice bed. You must miss it."

"I do. _Especially,_ right now."

"Why right now?"

"Because you're in it."

I prop the phone up against the pillow and rear my chin on my fist. I lower my voice to a sultry whisper.

"Are you jealous?"

He gives me the evil eye. "Maybe, a little.."

" _Just a little?_ " I stretch out like a star fish on the comforter.

"— _But Natsu .._ just look at how much room I have." I make a big show of rolling back and forth across the California- King size bed.

"— _It's soo firm..."_ I moan and roll to one side, then roll back the other way until I'm right in front of the screen again.

"— _And soo big."_ I flutter my lashes and bite my lip to stop my grin.

Natsu's tongue peeks out across his lips, then disappears.

"You know, _I am_ going to be home soon, right?.. and _I will_ be able to get you back for _ALL_ this torment."

"You think I'm tormenting you?" I gasp in faux innocence

"Are you trying to tell me you're not? With the way you're moaning and rolling around _MY_ bed. And dressed like _that_." His eyes smoldering

From his angle my tank top gapes at the chest. But I really can't help that, it's just my size.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

"Are you _fucking_ shitting me with that question, Lucy?"

"What? I'm dressed for bed."

"I can see your nipples." He's looking right at them.

"I'm just cold, the air conditioning is always full blast in here." I cup my breast's.

"Are you even wearing a bra?"

Natsu's arm behind his head uncurls and is suddenly on the move, down his chest and then out of sight.

"What're you doing?" I ask

"Aren't you going to answer my question?"

His bicep is flexing, what the hell is he doing?

"Lucy?"

I shift my gaze up. "Huh?"

"My question. Aren't you going to answer it?"

I'm too busy trying to figure out where his hand went, I forgot.

"Um.. what was it again?"

"You're not wearing a bra, are you?"

"No." His bicep keeps flexing, it's memorizing.

"What about panties?"

 _Dear lord. When his voice drops like that it makes me want to take off all my clothes._

"You should."

"What?"

"Take off all your clothes."

 _Shit. I must have said that aloud. I NEED to get that under control._

"So, what? you want me to roll around your bed naked?"

" _Yes_."

"While you watch?"

" _Fuck YES!"_

"And if you're feeling shy, you could always just stay in your panties. I don't mind, _at ALL." He adds_

"What if I'm not wearing panties?" I dare

"Even better.." He grins salaciously

 _I think Natsu might be a bit of a dirty boy, which is fine by me_.

I rise up on my knees which means only my chest to mid-thigh is visible.

I ease my hands down my sides until I reach the waistband of my shorts. As far as they go, they don't cover much. I hook a thumb in each side of the waistband and drag it down over my hips.

 _"Oh, shit! "_ Natsu's eyes widen

I keep pulling them lower, but I stop before I give him a real peek. Trailing my fingers back up. Catching the hem of my tank, I start lifting it over my navel.

"Tell me about your belly ring."

"This?" I circle the little jewel with my fingertips.

"Yes, when did you get that?"

"When I was a teenager. My father forbade it, obviously."

"And you of course didn't listen." His voice husky.

"Such a naughty girl, aren't you?" Nastu asks, his eyes following the increasingly visible skin.

I pause when I graze the underside of my breast. And let out a moan, it's not fake either. Natsu's full lips are parted and his eyes turn more intense. If possible

I imagine if we were in the same room I'd already be naked and under him. I also have no idea where his hand disappeared. Then I realize what I'm doing probably isn't a great idea..

Am I even going to follow through on getting naked? He's not here to help me out and there's no way I'm going to masturbate for him on video chat. We're not even in a relationship. And oh shit, I think I know where his hand is.

I decide to let my tank top fall..

" _Wait. What. No. Why!"_ Natsu groans in distress.

My shorts snap back into place.

Natsu's expression is the most comical thing I've ever seen.

"Babe, _No!_ What're you doing?"

He reaches out and snatches up the phone as if he can climb through it.

"Why'd you stop?" His voice a low whine.

"It's after midnight, I need to go to bed and you need to go to work."

"Fuck work. You need to get naked!"

"I never said I'd get naked, you only suggested it." I tease

I pick up my phone and I pucker up and give him an air smooch.

"Have a great day Natsu! I'll talk to you later!"

"Lucy! _Wait_!" His eyes are wide and darting around crazily.

" _I_ — _I_ forbid you to take your clothes off." His smile screams victory

"That's not how it works!" I laugh out loud

"Come on Lucy, that's not nice." He pouts

"I'm not always nice." I wink before hanging up.

 _Sweet baby Jesus. I'm pretty sure we crossed every platonic line there is tonight._

 **End of Chapter 21.**


	22. Chapter 22- Marshmallows & Money

**Chapter 22 - Marshmallows and Money.**

 **Lucy POV:**

Over the next few days Natsu and I play phone and messages tag. We make no mention of what went down the other night, or rather _didn't go down._

My job at Fairy Tail is going really well. As I gain more hours the tips get better and better. If I can keep making this kind of money consistently for the next few weeks I might actually be able to get a down payment for an apartment.

So when I'm offered a small part in an off-off- Broadway production I have to seriously compare what I'll be making to what I'm pulling in at Fairy Tail. I end up turning it down.

As the weekend approaches I become increasingly anxious and giddy. Anxious because I'm being given my first shot at the third set.

And I'm giddy because Natsu is scheduled to return next week. I have his flight times marked on my calendar. I've made sure to schedule the cleaning lady. And order groceries so the fridge is stocked for his return.

On Monday I wake up with a craving for s'mores. Not the best breakfast but I've been burning a lot of calories and energy at my new job. So I can afford the sugar.

I made a quick trip to the mini-grocer down the street. I'm walking down the hall, stuffing marshmallows in my face. I adore marshmallows! My plan is to make microwave s'mores because I'm starving and impatient. I also got some name brand graham crackers, and a jar of Nutella waiting to be opened.

While I punch in the code for the condo, the phone starts ringing. Not my cell, but the phone attached to the answering machine.

It's the first time I've ever heard it ring. After five rings a beep sounds and Natsu's deep, panty-dissolving voice booms through the condo.

 _"You've reached the voicemail of Natsu Dragneel. I'm unable to take your call, but if you leave your name, number and a message at the tone, I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

It's pretty standard as far as messages go, but I'd listen to it on repeat just to hear his voice.

I drop the bags on the counter, apart the marshmallows I keep shoving in my mouth.

I walk towards the answering machine waiting for someone to leave a message. Seeing that no one does, I give Happy some attention.

"Did you have a good snooze little fella?" He cuddles into my chest and purrs. Then he jumps out my arms and heads toward the answering machine.

"Did you hear Natsu? I bet you miss him like crazy huh."

I pat his head and head back to unload my groceries. Unpacking what I need, I get started on my tasty treats.

I arrange four on a plate and put them in the microwave. Just as I hit start, the phone rings again.

I hear the message again and in my mind I change the words to something more, different..

" _You've reached the voicemail of Natsu Dragneel. I'm too busy orally pleasuring the gorgeous woman living in my condo. So don't bother leaving a message because I won't be able to get back to you."_

My daydreaming is cut short when I hear an annoying female voice.

" _Nat! It's Minerva. I know you're away on business but since you'll be back soon I wanted you to know that I've been thinking about you and I'm hoping we can go out on another date when you're back in town.."_

"Date?" I scoff.

"Like Natsu wants to date you!"

I pick up the jar of Nutella with the intention of throwing it at the machine. But I consider the vintage-ness and sentimental value.

Minerva continues to ramble about how it's nice to spend time with someone so in control of their career and how she really hopes next time he'll be feeling better so they can find out if their chemistry is compatible. And _blah, blah, bullshit._

"Natsu is _not_ interested in your chemistry!"

I fire a marshmallow at the machine. Then another, and another. It's not nearly as satisfying as the jar of Nutella would have been.

A huge pop startles me and I drop the bag of marshmallows on the floor.

 _"Oh shit!"_

The ones in the microwave exploded! It appears I set the timer for two minutes instead of twenty seconds. I hit end but it's already too late, Marshmallows coats the window of the microwave. That's going to be one hell of a mess to clean up.

 _"Okay.., Well bye Nat! I'll be expecting your call!"_

"His name is _Natsu_ , you stupid cow!" I delete her message

As if there isn't enough going on, my cell rings. Natsu wants to video chat.

"Hey! Hi! Hello!" I greet every way possible.

He's wearing a white dress shirt and black tie. It's pulled loose and his hair is messy. He looks yummier than s'mores.

"Hey, did I catch you at a bad time?"

 _How does he always know?!_

"Nope, no, not at all. Just making breakfast and some play time with Happy."

"How is my little buddy? Can I see him?"

 _I think it's adorable how much he loves his animals. It's totally swoon- worthy._

"Of course, hold on."

I find him by the answering machine nibbling on a marshmallow I threw.

"No, Happy! Those aren't for you!"

He jumps off the table scattering mail all over the floor as I confiscate the treat. An envelope with a pile of hundred dollar bills flutter across the floor. I don't have time to manage the money because Happy is going after another marshmallow.

"Is everything okay over there? Did he get into something he shouldn't have?"

"It's fine! I just dropped a couple marshmallows on the floor when I was unpacking groceries."

I scoop up all possible marshmallows Happy could get his paws on and put them away. I then carry a slightly disgruntled Happy over to the phone wiping marshmallow bits off his whiskers.

"Here we are!" I say holding a squirming Happy. He's not having it though. He wants to explore the grocery bags.

"Let me set this up better." I rearrange the phone better against something steadier so I don't have to hold it.

I now have a better hold on Happy.

"Say hi to Daddy!" I wave a little paw at him and mumble a high pitched "Hi Daddy."

The smile that breaks across Natsu's face could light up any room.

"Is he causing you trouble."

"Nothing I cant handle."

"I figured, how's Sally?"

"She's good. Ate a big fat cricket yesterday for dinner."

 _Natsu laughs. It's probably one of my favorite sounds ever._

"What about you? How are you?"

"I'm good, but I do have a question for you."

"Oh? What kind of question?" His eyebrows raise

"Not a dirty one, if that's what you're thinking."

"Mmm, that's unfortunate."

"Hey, I'm serious here." I narrow my eyes

"Sorry, what's your concern?"

"Happy knocked some mail on the floor and all of a sudden it's raining large bills. I thought you might want to know."

"Large bills? Can you show show me?"

"Sure." I hold the phone over the mail and money.

"Can you find the envelope it fell out of?"

"Give me a sec." I gather all envelopes, see they're all sealed except one that has my name on it with #2 scrawled on it. I recognize it as Natsu's writing. I hold it up so he can see it.

"Why does this have my name on it?" I ask

"Shit, because I left it for you. It was in the notes I wrote the morning before I flew out."

"You mean your hieroglyphics?"

"My writing really isn't that bad."

"That's debatable. So why'd you leave me another envelope of cash?"

"It seemed better than a check."

"Check?"

"A check for taking care of my pets. It was the weekly salary we agreed on."

"But the first envelope you left already had double the amount we agreed."

"No it didn't."

"Yes it did."

"There was two thousand in there."

"Exactly, two thousand a week for five weeks."

" _Two thousand a week?!_ For taking care of your pets?! That's insane! I thought you meant two hundred!"

"It's not insane, it's reasonable. You're taking care of the things I love. So I, in turn, will take care of you."

 _I feel myself blush at the intensity of his words._

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. And I still owe you. So if you give me your bank account number I can wire more."

"More is unnecessary, this is already too much."

"Please don't tell me you didn't stick to only two hundred a week."

"Well, I didn't have to pay for groceries so it was totally manageable."

Natsu huffs.

"Natsu, two thousand dollars a week for pet care is not a reasonable salary."

"I disagree."

"You're welcome to your opinion. However wrong it may be."

"Lucy."

"Natsu."

"You're not going to use the money are you?" He sounds frustrated

"Nope." No

I know I'm probably being unreasonable and I should take some of the money. It would go a long way in helping me manage some of my debt. But the amount is excessive for only five weeks of pet sitting.

"You know I'll find a way to get it to you."

"Not without my account number, you won't."

"And you don't think I can get that?" He dares

"Are you a professional hacker?"

"I don't know why you're so intent on fighting me on this. But rest assured, I'll find a way to make it happen."

"Good luck with that."

"Babe, you realize you're being difficult." He taps on the table, fingers restless.

"I'm being reasonable, you're just trying to give me too much money for not doing enough." I stress

I look around the mess I need the clean and I also have to start getting ready for work afterwards.

"I have to go." I'm about the press end when —

"Wait!" Natsu calls out

"I really do have to go."

"Are you angry with me?" He asks

 _I'm not_ _angry with him at all.. I'm embarrassed._

"No, I'm not angry. Your generosity is overwhelming. It's making you a ten-point-five and it's too much for me to handle."

"Ten-point-five?" His serious expression grows into a sexy smirk.

"And your back down to a ten again. Bye Natsu."

"Bye Lucy." His smirk forming into a boyish grin.

 **Two days later.**

I pop by the bank to make a deposit on my card and I discover my account is no longer hovering in the hundreds. Not even close.

As soon as I get home I call Natsu. "You just lost five points!"

"Well hello there Lucy, and wow five points! What did I ever do to deserve that?"

"Don't play cute Natsu. How did you even get my bank account information? Isn't that fraud?"

"It's only fraud if I try to take money out of the account, not if I put it in there."

"That was sneaky!"

"I told you I'd get the money to you one way or another."

I make an angry sound.

"I wasn't lying or being sneaky, I was totally upfront about it."

 _Grr.._

"You can't be angry with me Lucy."

"Are you telling me how I should feel?!"

 _Goddammit, why am I so upset about this._

"Please don't be upset with me. I feel responsible for you losing out on that audition. Let me do what I can to make up for giving you that horrible flu."

"So you're doing this out of _guilt?_ "

Natsu sighs. "I feel like you're baiting me and nothing I say is going to be right. I just don't want you to be angry with me for doing what I think is right."

Suddenly I realize why this is bothering me more than it should. I've stopped looking at Natsu as my employer. If I'm honest I don't think I ever really did.

"I'm sorry. I'm not angry with you, I just want to be able to do this on my own." I exhale a breath

"But Babe, _you_ are doing this on your own."

I motion to my surroundings.

"Last time I checked, this wasn't my condo. Unless you've also decided to transfer ownership into my name without my permission."

"You know, it's a damn good thing I'm not there right now."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're being difficult. And If I were there, I'd know how to make you stop."

I place my hand on my hip.

" _Oh?_ You think so?"

"I _know_ so." He radiants confidence

"And how exactly would you do that?"

 _The way he's looking at me sends a shiver down my spine._

"I don't think I can answer that question without losing any points."

He trails his tongue across his bottom lip, wicked smile matching his words.

 _Oh my._

 **End of Chapter 22.**


	23. Chapter 23 - Homecoming

**Chapter 23 - Homecoming**

 **Lucy POV:**

On Thursday afternoon I get a call from Natsu. I'm still half asleep from having been up so late. I didn't get home until after three in the morning.

It's a video call, which is terrible since I'm sure I look like hell. I didn't even bother to take off my makeup last night. I probably look like a worn out hooker right now.

I answer the call but leave the screen pointing the ceiling.

"Lucy?"

I glance over but stay out of sight. He looks like he's in a car.

"Hey." My voice raspy from sleep.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah but it's okay. I should probably get up now."

"I have some good news!"

"Oh?"

I have to use an ungodly amount of product to maintain my hairstyle during my performances. So when I get a glance of my wild messed up hair. I regret not showering before bed.

"Why can't I see you?"

"Because I look awful."

"You could never look awful."

"Hah! Let's not test that theory right now. So what's the good news?"

"I'm on my way home!" He says happily

" _Wh-what?"_ I stutter

"We finished ahead of schedule. I'll be home soon."

I want to be excited, and I am. After four weeks of constant phone conversations, I finally get to see him again. but, the condo is a mess! And the fridge needs to be restocked! He's coming earlier than I planned.

 _Three days too early._

I pick up the phone. Then drop it just as fast. Good lord I look like a clown on crack. I grab a shirt and wrap it around my head. It looks like I'm wearing a babushka. There's nothing I can do about my smeared makeup right now.

I pick up the phone again and he barks out a laugh when he sees me.

"Hey, what's going on there,

 _Bo Peep?"_

"You don't want to see my hair, trust me." I roll my eyes.

He laughs. "Want to explain.."

He motions to my face.

"Performance makeup. So how soon are you going to be home? Tonight?" I ask hopefully

"Probably an hour, depending on traffic."

" _ **AN HOUR?!"**_ I shriek loudly in panic

"But you're not supposed to be home yet! I'm not ready for you!"

Natsu's smile turns lascivious.

"All you need to do is wash your pretty face and you're perfectly ready for me babe."

 _Sweet mother of vagina tingles. If I wasn't panicking right now I might've been able to appreciate his low baritone when he calls me babe._

But I'm in _full panic_ mode. His room I've been staying in, is a pig sty, and the rest of the condo isn't far off.

"Shoot, gotta go." I roll off the bed.

"Hey, is that my bedroom?"

"Um.." Shit, obviously he knows it is.

"Yeah, I was with Happy yesterday night. Anyway safe travels! Gotta go! See you soon!Bye!"

 _I hope to god there is so much traffic that walking is the better option._

" ** _Fuck my life!"_** I yell to the room. I throw the tank top wrapped around my head and run around trying to figure out where to start first. My clothes are all over the place. I've gotten lazy over the last few days. I need a bulldozer to manage this mess. The cleaning lady was scheduled for later today. Which doesn't help me at all right now.

Okay, cleaning his room is top priority. I grab a laundry basket and get to work on picking up the dirty clothes. I strip the sheets, pillow cases. I cringe at the black smears my mascara left behind.

I drop a detergent tab and dump all that in the washer. I rush with the basket back to his room again and sweep all of my crap off his vanity, I grab all my shower items and take it to my bedroom. I'll put everything away later.

I make up Natsu's Bed with fresh sheets, clean his vanity as best I can and then rush to the kitchen to tackle the mess there. There's only little things lying around, _thankfully_.

I do the best I can with the little time I have. I don't want him to come home to a messy house.

I'm in the middle of trying to fit the last of the mugs from the sink into the dishwasher. When I hear the ding of the elevator from the hall. I freeze and hold my breath waiting.. Then the code being punched in spurs me into action.

I still look like a hooker clown on crack. I sprint through the kitchen and down the hall. I slide across my bedroom, slamming the door behind me as Natsu's voice travels through the condo and resonates in my happy place. Oh god. He's finally home. I'm way too excited about this.

I slap all the buttons in the shower, having forgotten how to use it since I've been using Natsu's.

"Lucy?" His muffled voice comes from somewhere in the condo.

"Hey! I'll be out in a few minutes." I yell over the rushing water.

I end up taking the fastest, most violent shower of my life because I can't figure out how to stop the jets until I'm almost done.

I step out into my bedroom wrapped in a towel. Of course that's the exact moment when Natsu decides to pass by. He's carrying Happy, looking adorable and desirable in his dress shirt and dress pants. And sweet lord, I'm mostly naked.

Natsu's gaze starts from my toes and moves up slowly all the way to my face.

"Hi."

He looks amazing, standing there, staring, petting Happy.

I stare right back, taking him in. He's finally here, not on the screen of my phone. He's rocking sweet stubble and his salmon hair is a little disheveled. It makes him look even more attractive.

Anxiety makes my heart race. I want to run across the run and throw myself into his arms. I want his to cross the room and pick me up and throw me on the bed. I want his mouth on mine. I want it everywhere. I say and do none of these things. Instead I go with —

"Hi."

"I see you washed your face."

"And the rest of me."

His eyes dip down and his tongue peeks out, dragging across his lip.

"I see that, too."

I tighten my grip on my towel before my fingers decide to let it drop and see what he'll do.

He takes a step forward and so do I. My entire body hums with energy. Happy wiggles out of his arms and he disappears down the hall. Natsu doesn't seem to care as he advances on me. Is he going to kiss me?

He's only a foot away when a crash startles us both. He hesitates and glances over his shoulder. He waits a second then decides it doesn't matter. In that time, I allow my towel to loosen, exposing the tops of my breasts. If I drop another inch he'll see nipple. Just as he's going to continue there's another louder crash.

"Fuck." He groans

"I'll be back."

He whirls around, hands balled into fists as he stalks down the hall.

 _Damn._

I look at the time and realize I have work soon. I'm dressed before he gets back.

"Everything okay?" I ask when he's back.

"Yeah Happy got up on the counter and knocked a bunch of stuff over. But nothing's broken."

He glances at the bag hanging from my shoulder and frowns. "Do you have somewhere to be?"

"I have work."

His frown deepens. "Oh I thought you wouldn't have to go until later."

"We have rehearsal this afternoon."

"Will you be home for dinner?"

I shake my head. "I won't be back until late."

"Oh, what about tomorrow?"

"I'm working tomorrow too."

He rubs the back of his neck. "Well that's no good, when are we going to catch up?"

"Hmm, well I am still living here. So it's not like we'll lack opportunities, right?"

Why is this so awkward? I can't tell if it's me or him or both of us.

"Right, of course." He's chewing his lip disappointedly

"Well, I should go. Maybe I'll see you in the morning?"

"Sounds good, break a leg tonight."

I grimace because last time he said that, I almost did. I don't understand how it's meant for good luck.

"Was that the wrong thing to say?" Natsu asks

"No, not wrong at all. Thanks, thank you!" I stumble over my words.

Aware I need to leave, I step around Natsu. His hand wraps around my wrist. The sensation is damn near magical. It's been too long without his warm touch. I must make some kind of noise, because his gaze locks on mine. I don't want to lose this opportunity so I step toward him and he tugs me closer wrapping his free arm around me.

Now it's not just his hand wrapped around my wrist. It's his entire body pressed up against mine. He winds an arm around my waist, his palm smoothing over my lower back and pulling me tighter.

I barely resist the urge to drop my hand and give his ass a squeeze.

I feel him his nose in my hair and his breath on my neck. I hear a hum come out of him before he lets me go.

"I'm glad you're home, home safely." My voice breathy

"Me too." He steps back and jams his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, I should really go now."

"Kay." He nods a bunch of times.

"See you in the morning." I wave

"Definitely." He smiles warmly.

 **End of Chapter 23.**

 _You guys probably expected a different homecoming but I hope you guys still enjoyed the chapter. I also have a Natsu POV coming soon. I know you guys like those lol_

 _P.s This was only a teaser for tomorrow's chapter._


	24. Chapter 24 - Dreaming?

**Chapter 24- Dreaming?**

 **Lucy POV:**

By the time I get home from work it's almost two in the morning. The condo is quiet. I assume Natsu is asleep. As I head to bed, I nearly bypass my bedroom and go to his. That would've been an embarrassing mistake.

So for the first time since he left on his trip. I sleep in the spare bedroom that's supposed to be mine. And dreaming of the man plaguing my thoughts.

It's four in the morning when I wake suddenly. My dream fades and all I'm left with is a dry mouth and zinging clit.

I throw off the covers and drag myself out of bed to get a glass of water in the kitchen. The fridge provides the best cold water ever. Which is what I need right now.

I head back to bed with my eyes half-closed. Slide under the now cool sheets and rest my cheek against the pillow. Closing my eyes, I try to bring back my dream. As I mentally undress Natsu in my mind I can suddenly smell him too. I must be on the verge of dreaming again because it's feeling incredibly vivid.

I snuggle deeper into my pillow, willing my mind to go wherever my body would like to go.

I hear a low and deep groan and the bed shifts. A tan muscular arm landing on my hip.

The sheets rustle as the hand that's resting on my hip starts moving up my body.

" _Mmm. This feels nice."_ Mumbles the male voice that belongs to the hand exploring me under the blanket.

 _Yes, it does. Too nice._

Suddenly his very fit, very warm chest is pressed against my back.

I can feel him against my lower back where my shirt rode up.

His erection.. his very hard and enticing erection— is pressed right up against me.

 _Oh yes, this dream is way better than the last._

He nuzzles into my hair, burrowing his way through it until his stubbly chin rubs against my neck.

My eyes pop open. Who's in bed with me? _Holy shit!_ **Natsu's in my bed!** _With me.. Is this a dream? No._

 _Natsu is Naked.._

 _This is definitely not a dream.._

 _Oh My God! OH MY GOD!_

 _Is that?. . . it can't be. Oh yes,_

 _it is._

He adjusts the comforter so the hand that was exploring my hip is now exploring underneath.

I don't think he's awake, so I stay still until I figure something out. Well I know what I should do, but I'm enjoying this a little too much right now.

His arm comes around my waist, warm fingers slide under the hem of my tank and spread across my stomach. Moving slowly he drags the fabric up.

He cups one of boobs through the thin layer of my built in bra and groans. I barely restrain my own when he rolls his hips.

I open my mouth to say something like " _Mind if I check out how generous that stick you're jabbing my lower back with?"_

But that's not what comes out at all.

My body betrays me and I moan out his name. " _Natsu_."

It didn't seem to have impact palming my breast. In fact it seemed to have urged him on from palming to kneading.

He finally makes it under the elastic built in bra. The way his wide, warm palm curves around my full breast feels amazing. I feel his his hot breath on my neck, followed by his plush lips.

 _Oh baby_ , _is he going to,_ oh no..

 _oh yesss.._

He rolls my nipples between his thumb and finger. His groan vibrating against me as his lips part and slick tongue sweeps across my skin.

I know I should stop this, but I'm too aroused and high on hormones right now. So instead of doing the right thing.

I arch my back in pleasure and press myself against his erection. His hips thrust forward and he nestles nicely between my ass. My shorts can pass off as underwear so I'm feeling a lot of skin to skin right now. With one last rough nipple twist that makes me whimper out. He abandons my breast and his palm moves tantalizingly down my stomach.

My eyes go wide as I realize his destination.

Okay I think this has gone far enough. Also I need to take care of my nether regions so I definitely have to stop this.

"Whoa!" I rasp-yell

That seems to startle him out of whatever semi-sleep lust haze he's been in.

His hand retracts and he rolls over as I jump out of bed. That's when I realize I'm not in my bedroom. I'm in _his._

"I just— I didn't— I made the wrong—" I'm flailing around stuttering like an idiot as a bleary-eyed Natsu blinks at me with confusion.

Aw he's adorable when he's just woken up. My eyes follow his hand from scratching his head down to rubbing his stomach.

That's when I note the sheets have abandoned his glorious body. He's so naked, I can see every inch of him!

Natsu shirtless is a vision already.

Now, Natsu naked is damn fucking phenomenal!

" _Holy shit! You're huge!"_ My jaw drops when I finally reach the visual destination of Erectiontopia.

I can see very clearly how ample he truly is. I'm definitely staring. But in my defense there's a lot to gawk at. I think I might be drooling, it's incredible!

 _Wow, so I didn't just feel it after all._

I scan his naked body, wishing like hell I had a camera or photogenic memory, because that body is a gift from the heavens! I've never been impressed by a penis before.. but that ladies and gentlemen is so magnificent it would make angels weep and virgins sacrifice themselves. Okay maybe I'm exaggerating a bit but it really is a captivating penis.

"Lucy?" He pulls the sheet up the cover himself.

 _Damn_.

"What're you—?" He looks me over, hand resting on himself and cradling his erection.

 _That could've been me if I kept up the ruse.._

I try to cover myself because my sleep outfit doesn't leave much to imagination. And it's also a bit disheveled from his touches.

"It—It was an accident! I'm ..sorry!"

I spin and sprint to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I lock it feeling all the embarrassment at once.

 **End of chapter 24**

 _Next chapter is Natsu's Pov!_

 _I'm making it long ;)_


	25. Chapter 25 - What the Hell?

**Chapter 25- What the Hell?**

 **Natsu POV:**

I'm lying in my bed staring at my closed door with my hard-on in my hand. Wondering what the hell just happened?

Well I know what happened, but my question is why was Lucy in my bed and why didn't she stay? Both myself and my erection would like an answer.

I consider getting up going to see if she's okay but I'm still achingly hard.

And based on her rushed exit, I'd say she was embarrassed. I suppose I'll wait till morning.

As I lie here, I assess what I thought was a dream. And I wonder how much was real? I I remember some boob grabbing and nipple tweaking, some cock to ass rubbing.

Now that I think about it, everything about it was extremely vivid. From her breathy whimpers to her intoxicating smell and her tantalizing body pressed perfectly against mine. I wish I could do more, this time conscious.

After five minutes of lying in my bed thinking of Lucy. I give up on her reappearing and rub one out. This time with a somewhat realistic experience. The only thing that would've made this better was if the lovely Lucy helped me out instead.

When I woke up with my hand almost in her panties I figured we were about to get over this whole awkward reintroduction phase. But she bolted and left me and my dick to fend for ourselves.

Thinking back on the way my arrival was received and the way I expected it to be. Did not match at all.

I can't seem to fall asleep, next thing I know my alarm goes off. I pull on a pair of boxers and shorts before I leave my room and head to the kitchen.

I put coffee on and survey the contents of the fridge and decide for pancakes.

Once the coffee is finished, I knock on her door and met with silence. A knot forming in my stomach.

"Lucy?" I'm met with more silence.

I try the knob but it's locked. Shit did she think I was going to try and get into her bed last night?

I've talked to her almost every single day since I left. It felt like long-distance dating. I've had weeks to get to know Lucy. Weeks to appreciate her sense of humor. Time to get to know her every facial expression. Time to discover what her likes and dislikes are. Her insecurities, what makes her tick. How independent and strong she is, and most of all how much she loves my pets.

Unless I've been reading things wrong, my expectation when I came home was for our two-dimensional flirting to turn into three-dimensional, _with nudity._

I give up on trying to wake up Lucy. I take my time getting ready for work hoping she'll come out before I leave. But she doesn't..

My whole day is spent on meetings. My hope is that the Edolas trip will be my last for a while and that I've done enough to be able to ask to manage a few Magnolia properties we have here.

When the meeting is over my dad pulls me aside.

"Good work in Edolas."

I really should be able to ask for what I want but I'll have to put feelers out first.

"Thanks. It was a good learning experience. I feel like I'm getting a good handle on things."

"Once you're settled in I think it would be a good idea for you to work with the design team in Alvarez."

This means another trip overseas, possibly working with Gajeel again. Which is not what I want.

"What about local renovations? It would be good to work on some projects following you."

He smiles and taps his pens. "That will happen in the future once you've had sufficient training."

The best way to appease my father is through his ego.

"You don't think by your side I'll get the best."

"Natsu, I will still oversee all of the projects you work on. But you still need a good year of experience."

"When does the project start for Alvarez?"

"Late fall, possibly. There are other projects in Tenrou, and Galuna Island."

More travel... I'll also need someone to take care of my pets again. Unless I prolong Lucy's stay. I need to talk to her.

"So what about the Magnolia renovations?"

"You're interested?"

"Of course! Magnolia has so much potential for growth. I'd love to be involved!"

"It's ways off, we can talk about it later."

It's not a no. I'll take it!

By noon I still haven't heard from Lucy. I either need a drink or punch someone out, preferably talk to Lucy.

I actually have decent reason to contact her that will get a response: Happy's feeding schedule.

Now that I'm home we have to communicate about these kinds of things. We don't want to over feed him.

I send her a message that's complicated enough that she would need me to decipher it to understand what I'm talking about.

 _It works!_ Her response, several question marks. It makes me laugh.

I close my office door, turn the lock and hit video call.

"Hey." Her voice low

"Did I wake you?" I'm looking at the ceiling of her bedroom.

"Yeah but it's fine. What's up? Your text was worse than your handwriting! It made no sense." I snicker

"Sorry, I realized being back. Happy's feeding schedule might be a little off. I thought it would be better to talk about it."

"I never thought about that, I've just been feeding him like usual. Do you want to do instead?"

"Why don't we keep it the way it is until we have a chance to sit down and talk?"

"Okay, I can do that."

I hear a drawer open, and patter of feet then a rustling sound.

"What're you doing?" I'm still looking at the ceiling.

"Getting dressed."

"Did you answer the phone naked?"

There's motion and I'm suddenly looking at Lucy's arched brow.

"Are you really asking me that?"

"What? It's a legitimate question." I say fighting a grin spreading across my face.

"You know you didn't have to video call me, you could've just called like normal people."

"It's a habit and I like seeing you." She flushes.

"Yes, because I look great half asleep."

"Speaking of being half asleep, do you want to talk about what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" Her gaze shifts

"Are we pretending it didn't happen?"

"Pretending what didn't happen?" She's not making any eye contact.

"You. In my bed."

Her brow furrows.

"You mean while you were away? I already told you I fell asleep there a couple times. You should have said something if it was a big deal."

"I'm talking about _you_ in _my_ _bed_ , _with me in it."_

She blinks a couple times giving nothing away. A sly smile spreads across her face. She drags a finger down the side of her neck and her voice drops to a sultry whisper.

"Have you been dreaming about me Natsu." I follow the movement hoping she'll go lower.

My eyes snap up to her face. The answer to that question is yes. For the past several weeks I've been dreaming about her nonstop.

"You **were** in my bed." I state

" _Was I now?_ " She laughs

There's no way I dreamed that. It was far to real. A knock at the door prevents me from asking more questions and verifying whether or not I'm losing my mind over this.

Checking the time I see I have another meeting in five minutes.

"Shit I have to go."

"Do I feed Happy?"

"I did it this morning. He just needs playtime."

"I _love_ playtime!"

Her grin is purely sexually evil right before the screen goes blank.

It looks like the video flirting is still on. I have to do some rearranging before I get out of my chair.

I grab my laptop and notepad keeping them at waist level. It's been a long time since I've had to shield an issue in my pants.

The next day I decide to work from home. I get up early unable of sleeping in. The only sign I know Lucy is here are her shoes by the door.

I pull up research files drinking some coffee. This past week has been mentally exhausting. But I'm beginning to get used to my job, it was a big adjustment.

It's noon when I hear movement in the kitchen. It's followed by muttering and the sound of the fridge opening. I stay where I am eavesdropping.

I debate whether I should let her know I'm here. But that's when I hear a big yawn and a patter of feet moving across the floor.

"Morning Sally!" She says followed by "Morning Hotness!"

I think she's talking to me, except when I turn in my chair I see she's standing in front of the oversized picture on my wall of me scoring a goal for last year's championship game. The photo was taken about ten minutes before I blew out my knee.

Lucy's staring at the image. She takes a sip from her glass.

"Why aren't you shirtless?"

" _Well_ , if I was shirtless no one would know what number I am." I answer

Lucy startles with a gasp and her glass slips from her fingers. It hits the floor and shatters at her feet, orange juice and shards forming a moat around her.

I push out my chair.

"Shit, sorry. Don't move."

Her face the color of my rugby jersey in the the picture. She nods and stays where she is.

"Let's get you out of the danger zone." I wrap my hands around her waist and lift her up. She grabs my shoulders and leans into me and her chest pressing against mine.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I set her down not wanting to let her go.

"I didn't realize you were there." Her hands slide down my chest and she pushes back.

"Let me clean this up."

"No, I'll get it. You don't have shoes on."

"Can you grab my flip flops please?"

I pass them to her and we tackle the mess together.

"I'm so sorry about this, I thought I was alone." She mumbles embarrassed.

"I figured that out, when you started talking to my poster like it was going to answer." I chuckle

"Thanks for letting it go." She gives me a look.

"Would you feel better if I took my shirt off?" I wink

"Ugh I'm going back to bed."

She turns to leave but I grab her wrist stopping her. I don't know what's happened since I've come back but we're finally making progress from that awkwardness between us.

"Wait! Don't go, I'll stop. Come eat something with me."

"I have to get ready for rehearsal."

"What time? I'll drive you, Just come sit with me. You have to eat something, _right_?we can have lunch!"

 _Shit. I sound really fucking desperate right now. Well, I am fucking desperate._

"Come on Lucy, I haven't seen you since I got back. It's like you're avoiding me."

Her eyes drop

"Are you?"

She fidgets nervously. This isn't the Lucy I know.

"We've both been working."

"Is it because of what happened the other night? You ending up in my bed?"

"I was half- asleep!"

"So you admit it!"

 _Thank fucking Christ. I thought I was losing my damn mind._

"Are you serious right now?" She glares at me annoyed, at least she's not nervous anymore.

"What? You had me questioning whether or not I was imagining things! But I knew it was way too real to be a dream!" I'm grinning like I won the gold ticket.

"You're going to get on me about this too, It was an accident!" She huffs

"Well you're more than welcome to have more accidents like that any time you want." I wink

Lucy's mouth drops open. I want to close the space between us. Slip my thumb into her mouth and feel her lips close around it. I want to know if she'll suck or bite.

"Well if you were smart enough to lock your door, it wouldn't have happened!" She fires back.

"Like you've been locking yours?" I raise a brow.

"Why are you trying to get into my room!?"

"Because you were avoiding me."

"I have not!" She stomps her left foot.

"Have too." I retort

Planting her hands on her hips. "Is this a kindergarten fight? Are going to stick your tongue out next? Pull my ponytail? _Huh_?"

I let out a boisterous laughter! I can see her try to contain hers from coming out, but failing. Gosh I missed her smile.

"I missed you this week." I take her hand and tug her toward the kitchen.

"Come and hang out with me before you leave."

Her fingers wrap around mine and squeeze for a second.

"Okay!" She beams.

The following week Friday, Lucy's going to be out until who knows what time. I decided it's been a long time since I've had any friends over to watch a game. And I'm not sure how long it's going to to last with all this bickering. Rogue and a business buddy of his, Dan, I've never met before and now wished I hadn't. My cousin Gajeel and my brother Zeref follow me down the hall to my condo.

I hear the sound of bass. It vibrates through my feet and my hand as I turn the knob. Maybe Lucy left the TV or stereo on?

Neither assumption is correct. I see it as soon as I open the door.

The sight I'm greeted with is immediately stored in my " _Jerk it_ " vault.

In the middle of my living room are five women wearing heels, with their asses facing the floor.

I can pick Lucy's out immediately. She's on the far right, closest to me. And she's wearing my favorite fucking shorts!

"Is this a surprise bachelor party? Did you buy strippers?" Rogue looks far too excited about this.

"No! And they're not strippers!" I snap

Except the way these women are moving, is making me question that.

They do some kind of dirty, thrusty spin until they're facing the door. They're all so caught up in the routine and following the steps of the middle one shouting directions. That they fail to notice us right away.

But my focus is solely on Lucy and the way her leg does this pinwheeling thing, followed by a kick in which she catches her ankle, while it's beside her ear.

That level of flexibility will be fantastic in bed. Well, the day I get her back into mine. Although my dick would prefer that to be right now.

"Hey, I know the one on the end." Dan points at Lucy.

As she releases her leg she notices me, and the rest of the guys standing in the doorway.

Her perfect, pointy mouth forms the words _oh_ _shit_. She stumbles a little, eyes going wide. She runs across the room and stops the music.

"What're you doing? We're in the mid—" The woman in the center yells.

Lucy cuts her off, eyes on me.

"I thought you were out tonight."

"I thought you said you were out." My voice gravely low

"You said you were watching the game with the guys."

"I am, you said you had rehearsal."

"I do, we are. I'm sorry. When you said you were watching the game with the guys, I thought you meant at a bar, not here."

Lucy's cheeks are flushed, her bangs are damp and sticking to her forehead. There's a sheen of sweat to her skin. It's very similar to how I imagine she might look when I'm making her _come, hard_ and _repeatedly_.

She's also wearing so little that's it's easy to imagine it vividly. She paired her tiny shorts with a sports bra. Her abs look _incredible_.

"Lucy?" Dan's voice drags our eyes off each other?

"Dan?" She pales

"You two know each other?" I ask, actually, it's more of a growl.

Her gaze flickers back to me and then away again.

"Wow, it's been a while." Dan's eyes slide over her body in a way that seems entirely too familiar.

"How do you two know each other?" I ask again, definitely full-on growl.

"We went out a couple years ago." He replies, still staring at Lucy with a look on his face, the kind that makes me wonder if he knows what she looks like naked.

The uncomfortable way she looks, makes me think that might actually be the unfortunate truth.

"We went out once, that hardly counts." She rolls her eyes.

"We should go out again." Dan suggests

Lucy's lip curls with disgust.

"Uh, no thanks. I remember how the last date ended, and I assure you I'm _definitely_ **not** interested in a repeat of those _three_ lackluster minutes."

"You tell em, Lucy!" One of the girls says. The others start giggling.

I _, on the other hand, want to rip Dan's head off and put it on the roof of my building._

"I see your winning personality hasn't changed." Dan shoots back

"I see your hair hated you enough to start migrating down your body." Ruby fires back.

I have to admit it's a good comeback. It even has Gajeel laughing. _That's my girl._

Dan runs a self-conscious hand through his hair.

"Slutty and Bitchy. Now I remember why I didn't call again."

Lucy launches herself at Dan. I catch her around the waist and she kicks out at him barely missing his nuts. I wish she hit the mark.

I point a finger right in Dan's face.

" _Watch your fucking mouth_ _if you want your teeth to_ _stay where they are._ "

"Oh sh-shit. Is she your girlfriend?" He pales

Lucy puts her hand on my chest and pushes trying to get free.

"Put me down Tarzan!"

"I'm sorry I called her .. those things." He looks ill. Possibly because it's not an empty threat. And thanks to my rugby career, my rugged appearance comes in handy.

I set Lucy down and she gets right up in his face, propping one fist in her hip.

"I'm right here asshole, so if you're going to apologize to anyone it better be me."

He looks at then her. "Sorry.." he whispers and looks away.

Her shorts are all wonky again, one side of her ass cheek on display. I reach out and slide my finger under the fabric, putting it back into place.

She jumps and bats my hand away.

"What're you doing?"

"I gotcha covered, babe." I wink

She glares at me, it's a sexy look on her.

"Maybe we should head to a bar?" Zeref suggests, his expression reflecting his discomfort with the current situation.

"It's fine, we have to go soon anyway."

"You ladies don't have to rush out of here. We're more than happy to share the space." Gajeel adds

I fight an eye roll, they all give him a look as they pull shirts or sweaters over their tight clothing.

"Sorry, just let me grab my things." Lucy says

The tallest of the girls with scarlet hair walks over. Her gaze falls on me.

"You must be Natsu."

"I am."

"I'm Ezra, sorry for the confusion. I just wanted to say thanks for letting us use your space. You guys should come see us later."

She looks at Dan "Except him." She pulls out a card handing it to me.

"We all go on at ten, and Lucy has her solo at eleven. You'll love her solo."

"Thanks." I nod, pocketing the card without looking at it.

I don't know if I want these guys watching Lucy move like that. Especially not this douche Dan, whose apparently already had the pleasure of getting to know Lucy. _That_ _Fucker_.

Lucy appears a few seconds later wearing an oversized sweatshirt hanging off one shoulder, almost covering her shorts completely. Her heels replaced with flats.

"I'm sorry for the mix up, again." She says to me.

She then turns to Dan.

"I feel like I need to be clear with you. The fact that you didn't call me, _did not matter._ And if you had called me for another " _hookup_ " there's no way in hell I would've considered it. And that's beside your highly inadequate performance. She shakes her head and brushes past him. All the girls follow giving him a look that could kill, on their way out.

As soon as the door closes Gajeel let's out a guffaw.

"Now I know why you let her move in here in here, she's hot."

"I didn't let her move in here because she's hot. I needed someone to take care of Happy and Sally."

Rogue snorts.

"I call bullshit cousin, I'd let her play with my salamander." He points to his crotch

"Keep your fucking salamander away from her unless you want to lose it." I get in his face

He gives me one of his know-it-all grins.

"Well this explains everything."

"What're you talking about?"

"Edolas, you fool! Turning down women. All the phone calls you couldn't miss. You guys are together right?"

Dan mumbles something I don't hear.

I turn and point in his face.

"You seriously need to shut the fuck up unless you want me the break your face in."

He backs off with his hands in the air.

"Come on Natsu, did you see what she can do with her leg? We're gonna go see their show tonight, right?"

I slide the card out of my back pocket. Zeref looks over my shoulder "I thought you said Lucy was in theater."

"She is."

"But that's —"

I elbow him in the ribs. The card isn't advertising dinner theater. It's a _burlesque show_.. **Fairy Tail.**

"Do you want us to go to my place to watch the game and you can go .." Zeref asks

"Yeah, thanks. I'd appreciate that."

There's not a chance in hell anyone is going to see Lucy's show but **me**.

 **End of Chapter 25**

 _The jig is up!_


	26. Chapter 26- The Jig Is Up

_(Warning: Lemons ahead)_

 **Chapter 26 - The Jig is Up.**

 **Lucy POV:**

What the hell is Natsu doing hanging out with Dan?!

Well, I guess it's not that hard to believe, considering all the wealthy people in this city know each other.

I leave back to work in a shit mood. Not even my costume perks me up and it's glamorous. It's sheer, fine, and flimsy. It's on the revealing side, which isn't irregular for burlesque performances.

Ezra and the girls are beside me applying makeup.

Her hair always looks so sleek, I'm learning all the best tricks from each of them.

My least favorite is glitter though, it gets into everything.

"What are the chances you can hook me up with a single friend of yours?" asks Cana

I stop applying makeup to glance at her.

"I only knew three of them there, One of them being the douchbag, another is engaged to my best friend, and Natsu.. _but, he's off limits._

"Aw there's no need to worry, it was clear from the very beginning Pinky only had eyes for you."

" _What?!_ "

"Are you surprised? We're surprised he didn't throw you over his shoulder and lock you in his bedroom with the way he was looking at you."

"Hm.."

"So how good is he?"

"Don't know." I shrug

"Wait, can you repeat that?"

"We're not sleeping together." I shrug

"Are you serious? I could have sworn you guys were giving each other the fuck-me eyes."

"We're not." I sigh

"I bet that'll change once he sees your solo." She winks

"Yeah maybe I should practice my solo in our living room next time." I snicker

"Or you could perform it here and he wouldn't have to wait as long." Ezra suggests

"What are you talking about?" I ask

"I invited him and his friends tonight." She smiles

"You did _wh-what?!"_

"Relax Lucy, you move like magic, he's gonna love it."

I can't tell her Natsu doesn't know about this job. I really like this job, the girls have been great. They're far more sincere than a lot of girls I've grown up with, or deal with at social events.

But I've been lying to everyone..The Fairytail girls. My best friend Levy. And Natsu, whose become more than an employer and roommate.

They've been nothing but generous with me and I've kept this a secret because part of me is ashamed I'm not good enough. And now Natsu is going to watch me on that stage.

I grab my phone and shoot him a text.

 **ME: Please Don't come tonight.**

He sends me a picture of the business card, along with a message.

 **NATSU: This doesn't look like dinner theater.**

I can practically feel the disapproval.

 **ME: I know.**

 **NATSU: I'll see you soon.**

" _Shit_." I groan.

"What's wrong?"

"Natsu is coming.." I grimace

"Well come on then, you shouldn't keep him waiting!"

My stomach is in knots, I barely finish getting ready.

Once it's show time I remind myself that I am damn good at this. So if he wants to see me, then he'll see me.

We're halfway through through the first set when I spot him, it's impossible not too. His stature, his hair, his olive eyes full blown onyx and looking straight at me.

He props himself against the wall at the back with his arms crossed against his chest. His features practically scream angry and pissed.

Damn, does he ever look furious.

The fact that it's towards me irks me. He doesn't have a right to be mad at me for this job. So he can shove his judging eyes right up his tight ass!

Once our set is done, I have to change costumes for my solo. It's a little less sassy and more classy. It's still pretty sensual, yet not too excessive.

Natsu is still standing in the same spot. Once the spotlight hits, I could only see his silhouette. It's the longest four minutes of my life. I force a smile to the crowd applauding. I see Natsu clapping slowly and steady, but everything about him still dark and intense.

Mira stops me on the way to the dressing room.

"There's a guy here looking for you? Says he's here to pick you up?"

"Salmon hair? Angry? Gorgeous?"

"That would be him. Your boyfriend?" She waggles her eyebrows.

I sigh. "Can you tell him to wait for me at the employee entrance?"

"Sure." She winks

I don't bother changing out of my costume. I grab outfit and shove it in my bag. I wear an oversized cardigan and leave my makeup alone. I'll fix everything up once I'm home.

When he sees me, there's no smile or greeting. I get a cold stare and —

"Let's go."

He turns left barely glancing at me. I didn't change from my heels and all these potholes along with his fast pace is making it hard to keep up.

"Would you slow down?! This isn't a race."

Natsu whirls around so suddenly, I have to put out my hands to keep from face planting into his chest. His hands balled into fists, nostrils flared and breath heaving.

Sweet lord he looks deliciously angry. He's wearing a pair of blue denim jeans, and a white button up shirt, open at the collar. I can see his scar.

His left cheek tics.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with those shoes _onstage_." He snaps

"The stage was a flat surface!" I snap

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly dressed for a piggy back ride." I huff

" _Oh, I've noticed."_ His gaze

hungry.

With that, he takes a step forward and wraps an arm around the very top of my thighs.

"What are you doing?!"

"Taking you home." He says simply

" _Are you freaking kidding me!"_

I yelp

We pass dozens of people and Natsu grins and greets them like he's not carrying me through the parking lot like a caveman! Not a single person we've passed asked if I was okay!

He sets me down beside his truck. He reaches around me to open the door.

I cross my arms around my chest. "That was completely over the top and unnecessary."

"I disagree. So would you like to get into the truck now Lucy."

"Not really, no." His eye twitches.

"Let's get you inside now, please..Before some thugs come."

"Thugs?"

"Could you _please_ just get into the _**damn truck,**_ Lucy?!" He barks out

"Fine." _Geez_

He wraps his arm around his waist pulling me up tight against him. I huff then gasp a little. I swear I feel hardness against my stomach.

He sets me down quickly though, takes my bag and holds the door open waiting till I'm inside. Closing it harder than necessary.

His jaw twitching and brow furrowed as he rounds to the drivers seat without a word.

He pulls into the street, still silent. The silence is killing me. I'm the first the break.

"You have **no** reason to judge me."

"I'm not." I scoff.

He turns his heads to look at me, I glare back.

"Why would I judge you?"

"Oh come on, look at me Natsu." I gesture to my costume I'm still wearing.

" _I'm looking."_

He gives me a smoldering look from head to toe before facing front and shifting gears.

"But, you know what I think?"

"What's that?"

"You're judging yourself. Not me."

I bite my lip trying to think of a snarky comeback but realize he's right. I am judging myself. I'm so worried about what other people will think of my choices lately. Everything in my life right now is temporary and in doing so I've labeled myself unsuccessful.

"I **am** judging myself, how could I not! This isn't the way I thought my career would turn." My voice cracks.

"—However, that doesn't explain why you're being such a jerk with me!" I add

"You really have no idea?" His eyes searching mine.

" _No!"_

"It's because _**you lied to me, Lucy!**_ "

"Stretched the truth." I avoid his gaze.

He's gripping the steering wheel tight and expels a frustrated breath.

"That is _way_ different from dinner theater Lucy." He shakes his head.

" _Well, what did you want me to say?!_ —Hey Natsu, I have a job dancing half naked in a burlesque-show?!"

" _ **YES**_ , _Lucy_! That's exactly what I want from you..The **TRUTH**!" He roars

"Why does it even matter so much? I'm only your pet sitter!"

I know I'm not just his pet sitter. And that this thing between us has turned into something more.

Natsu's teeth grind and his jaw tics. He curses under his breath.

"Is that what you _really_ think? That you're _just_ my pet sitter?"

" _Aren't I?_ "

"You live in my home and I gave you all my codes and information. I _completely trusted you._. and you broke it. _Why?_ All because you think I won't approve of your job?"

"Do you approve?"

"Well if you're **_just_** my pet sitter, why should it matter." He shoots back

After some more silence, he continues.

"—Listen, I don't like the neighborhood you work in. I also don't like that you take the subway home so late."

"I get a cab sometimes."

"But does someone walk you out every night? Make sure you're safe?"

"Sometimes the bouncer walks us out. But it's really not that bad of an area. Besides my last apartment wasn't exactly in the greatest neighborhood either. And I managed just fine."

"Were you dressed like this?" He gestures to me

 _Grr.._

"I normally change."

Natsu turns right and pulls into the underground lot. He lets me get out on my own.

"Not going to throw me over your shoulder again?"

"Would you like me to?" My skin tingles

He looks me over, gaze angry. It's annoying how hot he is when he's mad.

"No." .. _yes_

I follow him into the lobby. His body partially covering mine as we pass the security.

"What, Natsu? Worried you'll be seen with me?"

He gives me an icy glare, slides the keycard that takes us to the penthouse. Natsu lets the door close with a heavy slam. Throws the keys on the counter, kicks his shoes off and stalks down the hall.

"Where are you going?!" I call after him

"To my room."

" _That's it?!"_

"Well I'd like to get changed." He starts unbuttoning the cuffs from his shirt.

" _No!_ You came all the way to my work to glare at me, drive me home, fume in silence or rant. And now _you're just going to bed?!"_

He marches back down the hall toward me, his eyes blazing.

" _No.._ I came to your work so I could see you there myself. I wanted to see for myself if it was true. I stayed to see you perform. **That's why, Lucy!" He growls.**

"—So if you don't mind, I'd like to get changed now.. and so should you."

"Well, what if I don't want to?"

"I'm leaving, I can't have this conversation with you while you're dressed like.. like." gesturing to my body.

I pop my chest out. I'm rocking some nice cleavage and this outfit doesn't leave much to imagination. His eyes drop.

"Like what, _huh?"_

" _Like this!_ " He barks

"And I'm dressed like what exactly?"

I know the answer, I just want him to say it. I want a reason to go off on him.

His face heated, and nostrils flared. He takes a deep breath before closing his eyes. Opening them again, I see his mesmerizing onyx eyes glowering at me.

" _Everyone_ was looking at _you!"_ He snarls

"They're supposed to!"

"Well, do you have to wear this?!"

"Yes! It's part of performing!"

 _I've never actually felt sexier than when I'm dancing in my costumes._

"Why do you have to look so.. so—" he takes a step closer, hands clenched at his sides.

I lift my chin challenging him to say what I know he wants to.

"So _what_ , Natsu?" I step closer.

" _ **So fucking HOT!"**_ He growls

 _Um what? Those weren't the words I expected._

"I'm supposed to look hot! It's how I make money! So now you're mad because I'm too provocative?!"

" _Yes! No!_ You **lied** to me.. About this. _You!_ Ugh. You're driving me **batshit crazy!** **I want —"**

" _What do you want, Natsu?"_

We're almost nose to nose. He's leaning down and I'm on my tiptoes.

His hands flex at his sides.

He's examining every inch of my face. Contemplating?

" **YOU!** _Fuck_. I want _you!"_ He snarls.

"Well, aren't you going to show me?" My voice a raspy whisper.

His hand reaches out, fingers slipping through my hair, twisting the strands. His hold tightens as he tilts my head back to face his.

" _Oh baby,_ I'll do more than show you." He tugs on my hair tighter. Then his mouth is on mine. This kiss is nothing like our kiss at the engagement party. This kiss is an explosion of weeks of pent-up sexual frustration.

His tongue pushes past my lips, and I clasp onto his hair, he groans.

 _Sweet lord can this man kiss._

Natsu slides his hand under my skirt. He pulls me against him by grabbing my glitter covered ass. I can feel his immense hard-on against my stomach. It feels oh so delicious.

I free my hands and grab his ass too. Natsu's grip tightens and he shifts his hips, seeking friction.

He breaks the kiss with heavy pants and dazed eyes.

"I want you in my bed." He says roughly before kissing me again.

"You should have stayed on my bed that night I came home." Peppering soft kisses along my jawline

"I slept in your bed every night you were gone." I moan

"Did you do anything else in my bed?" His eyes twinkle

His lips just above mine, gripping my hair firmly. Waiting for an answer.

"I played with Happy." I tease

"Anything else?" He licks my lips, taunting me.

" _Like?"_ I bite my lip

His nose brushing against my cheek and his lips at my ear.

"Did you pleasure yourself on my bed."

" _Yess_." I whimper

" ** _Fuck!"_** He bites and sucks on my earlobe.

"Tell me how." His hand roaming down my side.

I suck in a breath when his fingers graze the edge of my panties. He follows it until the inside of my thigh.

"I want you to tell me how babe."

I'm a little too preoccupied by his fingers to think straight right now.

"How I-I made myself come?"

" _Yes_. Did you finger-fuck yourself thinking about me? _Mm?"_ His tongue sweeping across my neck.

" _Did you?_ " He cups me through my panties. I moan out an ineligible yes.

"How often?"

"Every night.."

He slips his hand down the front of my panties. His fingers skimming over my clit. He slides a single finger inside.

"Like this, Baby?"

I nod fiercely and grab onto his shoulders.

"Harder and more."

"More fingers?" He backs so his eyes are on mine.

This man is irresistible. "Yes."

He adds another finger, pumping slowly. God those fingers are long and thick.

"Like this?"

"Faster and harder.. please" I cry out.

His smile is absolutely sinister.

"All you had to do was ask."

He pumps harder and faster.

I wail, grabbing onto his shirt. " _Natsu.."_

"I can't wait to hear what you'll sound like when you're coming on my fingers."

" _Oh my fucking god, Natsu! I want.. fuck!."_

"There's my naughty girl." He chuckles

He kisses me hard and deep, moving up the speed of his fingers faster and harder until I'm trembling. My orgasm rolls through me in shock waves. I look up in lust when I see him lick them off. Before I can say or do anything, I find myself pinned to the wall by Natsu's hips.

Yanking his shirt over his head, I run my hands over his chest. It's a spectacular chest. So firm, so defined, so well- built.

"Like what you see?"

"Very much."

"Likewise." He grabs the hem of my outfit and pulls it over my head.

"I fucking love this." He flicks the jewel on my belly.

Dragging my glitter panties down my legs. "Fucking finally."

"Lucy do you know what I'm going to do to you now?" His tongue sweeps across his bottom lip.

The anticipation is exhilarating. It's such a turn on hearing him.

" _No?"_ Natsu runs his palms inside of my thighs

"Hm, you really don't know?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

A devilish smirk full of promise makes my body shiver.

Natsu rubs his nose over my pelvis, the softest brush. His eyes lift to mine.

"I'm going to tongue fuck your pretty pussy until you come all over my face."

"Would you like that, _Lucy?_ "

"Yess, please." I say impatient

"So fucking eager, aren't you."

He chuckles

He hooks a thumb behind the back of my leg and lifts it, resting it over his shoulders, and then he starts. There is nothing soft and sweet about the way Natsu is eating me out. Each stroke is intense, ruthless, long, wild, and flaming hot.

 _Oh god—_ is he growling? _Yes_ , definitely a growl.

I grab onto his hair while he tongue fucks a second orgasm out of me. My knees buckle and I cry out his name. When the white lights of heaven fade out and I can breathe and see again, I realize I'm now on the floor.

And Natsu is still going. He's a pussy licking machine and he's sending me over the edge again. All sensation overriding every thought. God I'm in love with this man's tongue. My eyes roll up and my vision disappears into stars.

Stubble by my clit draws my attention back to Natsu. Lips swollen, hair is in disarray and grin full of dirty promises.

"At least we made it to the bedroom." In two quick steps he picks me up and tosses me onto his mattress. I bounce once before he pounces.

Settling on top of me, between my thighs that somehow parted like magic. His mouth is back in mine and his hips grinding on mine. The way he moves his hips makes the perfect friction.

"I can't wait to fuck you." His lips moving down my neck nipping and sucking.

"Don't you want me to suck you first?"

He stops and meets my gaze.

"Say that again."

"Want me to suck you?"

"Such a naughty girl." He sweeps a thumb along my lip before slipping it inside.

I suck his thumb and show him what I'm about to do. While looking into his eyes, I give him a little nip and his expression goes dark.

"I hope you're careful when my cock is in between those luscious lips of yours."

I swirl my tongue around the tip of his tongue and kiss it.

"If I want to try and get my lips around that monster. I'm pretty sure I have too."

"You don't think you can handle it?" He grins

"We'll just have to try and see, won't we." I wink

He shoves his pants over his hips and kicks them off. Now hovering over me, he

straddles me so his knees are on either side of my chest. His cock fisted in his hand. Sweet lord this man makes me want to give him the most amazing blow job. Except he's seriously well endowed, I'd have to unhinge my jaw. He angles his erection down, so the tip is close to my chin. His expression intense as he adjusts his hips forward and the head slides in. His lips parting the same time mine do.

He groans when I press my tongue ahead to circle the tip. "I can't tell you enough how many times I've fantasized about this."

I keep my eyes on his as he bites his lip and pushes in further. "How much more can you take?"

I take him out with a pop and lick my lips. "Let's find out."

I take him back inside inch by inch, running my tongue along the head at the same time, swirling it around the tip. I run my hands up his muscular thighs and around to grab his firm ass. He goes in further and and deeper. I get one hand and fondle his balls.

" ** _Fuck!"_** He groans.

He grabs onto my hair. I start some suction and slurping. The noises seem to draw some more noises out of him.

"You're fucking gorgeous with my cock in your mouth."

I open my mouth wider until the head hits the back of my throat. " _ **Oh! Fuck! Lucy!"**_

on the next wet suctioned suck he cups the back of my hair and starts thrusting his hips vigorously. Now face fucking me, I move both hands to his ass to hold onto. I knead one side and claw at the other.

" ** _Shit! Stop.._** " Panting, he pulls out of my mouth.

"But, I was just getting started." For the first time I actually want to keep going.

"And I'd love to finish off in that amazing mouth of yours, but we can save that for another time." He moves down and kisses my lips gently.

Then moves down to my bountiful breasts. First holding them, squeezing them and kneading them. Tugging and twisting my nipples.

Lowering his head he starts to lick around the arreola. Nibbling and biting everywhere besides my nipples. " _Natsu! Please!"_

Grinning he finally laps up the left one aggressively while his hand tweaks the right one fiercely. I'm a moaning mess.

" _Natsu.. I..I want your cock. **Now!"**_

"All you had to do was ask." He winks

"Tell me Lucy, how flexible are you?"

"Pretty flexible. Why?"

"Just trying to decide which position I want to fuck you in."

 _Oh my, this man has a way with words._

Natsu reaches my knees, then reverses the movement. His wide palms wrapping around my ankles.

"Open up beautiful"

He moves spreading my legs farther apart. Looking up from between my legs, he fists his cock.

"I'm going to fuck you in every possible position I can bend you. You ready Babe?"

"Oh god, yes!" He smirks at my eagerness.

When he rubs the head of his cock over my clit I moan and lift my hips upwards. I can feel him thick and hard against my pelvis. I try to readjust our position.

He eases his hips back and his thick rod slides over my clit, the head afterwards. "Such a pretty pussy." After rolling on a condom, he's pushing inside and we're both on cloud nine. I'm moaning, he's groaning. Definitely worth the wait.

The first few strokes are slow as I adjust. After that, Natsu's chivalry goes out the window as he hammers into me, hips slamming against mine, frantic and rough. It's passionate, heated, unrestrained. It's absolutely sinful.

I come again and again as he growls dirty things in my ear. How amazing my pussy feels squeezing his cock, how it belongs to him and no one else now.

 _I love it._

After he comes he collapses on top of me. He stops his weight on his twitching forearms. Before turning us over and laying me on top of him.

"Does this mean you're not angry with me anymore?"

"For now."

"So you have plans to be angry later then?"

"Well I wouldn't mind being angry again if that was the outcome." He grins widely.

I roll my eyes and snuggle further into him getting more comfortable.

"Goodnight Natsu."

"Goodnight Lucy."

 **End of Chapter 26.**

 _Sorry I haven't updated lately but I've been really busy. I hope this chapter makes up for it though._


	27. Chapter 27 - Bliss to Bad News

**Chapter 27 - Bliss to Bad News**

 **Natsu POV:**

Sex with Lucy is unlike anything I've ever had. The moment our lips touched.. _all hell broke loose._ I forgot about everything. I was lost and the only thing that mattered was **Lucy**.

She's the perfect mix of passive and dominant. She always knows exactly which mood I'm in.

 _She's a fucking goddess!_

 **My Goddess.**

The day after our argument, followed by the fuck of the century. I'm woken up by the most outstanding blow job known to man. Only this time, I _do,_ get to finish off in Lucy's succulent, sweet lips.

Our schedule can be tricky. She comes home from work two hours before I need to start getting ready for work. But we've made the most of it.

Monday's are her day off so I plan to work from home. By that I mean—Fuck Lucy on any and every available surface of my condo, _repeatedly_ , until her pussy screams my name.

I find her in the kitchen making microwave s'mores. I wrap an arm around her waist and pull her against me, nuzzling into her neck.

"Are you sure that's a healthy breakfast?" I tease

"No, but it's delicious. Want some?"

"No, I'm hungry for something else." I slide my hands down her body.

"Oh, and what are you _hungry_ for?" She rubs up against me.

I turn and pick her up, placing her on the counter.

"I'm more interested in finding out what's underneath, _first_. "

Tugging her robe, I watch as the sides part. Revealing her fantastic cleavage and perky nipples.

 **Fuck**.

 _Stripped and stunning._

"Do you like what you found, _Dragneel?"_ She purrs

"You're Heavenly, _Heartfilia_."

Tugging her against me.

I capture her sweet lips with mine.

The feel of her breasts pressed against my hard chest makes me rapant with lust.

I go lower and kiss her neck fiercely, I bite down on her hot flesh, tweaking her nipples at the same time.

" _Natsu_.." I fucking love the way she praises my name.

I spread her legs wide and position my head in between her bare thighs. Inhaling her aroma, smelling her sweet fragrance. I trace her parted lips with the soft tip of my tongue making her whimper.

Piercing my tongue in and out then tracing it back to her aching nub. I flick it furiously and insert a finger. Taking my time exploring her sweet honeyed pussy.

" _Ohh..Naatsu! Yess!"_

Begging and moaning my name. She comes apart in my mouth.

We spend the rest of the day enjoying each other.

It doesn't matter that I have to get my ass up at 5:30 a.m and work a twelve hour shift. All she has to do is press her body against mine and we'll fuck until my alarm goes off.

We stopped using condoms when when we ran out of box one and she assured me she's on the pill.

We don't talk about the fact that we're living and sleeping together. I don't want to mess with what we have. Except, we still need to figure things out. I know staying here indefinitely was never part of her plan. So I don't want to spook her by inviting her to move in permanently. But it's something I've been considering. Although, I know it's kind of rash.

I need more time to make this decision. But I'm really enjoying having Lucy in my bed every night. She gives the most incredible blow jobs with her wicked mouth. And she loves it when I talk dirty to her. We're not just compatible in bed, it's much more than that. I like everything about her. From her beautiful brown eyes to her breakfast s'mores.

It's been two hours since I left Lucy sleeping in my bed. One hour since I've been inside her.. and I _already_ feel like I'm going through withdrawals.

Hours have never felt more longer than now.

It feels like an eternity without her.

But if I'm completely honest, I'm still a little angry at her for lying about her job. I can understand why she did it. The socialites can be very difficult and catty, but the lack of faith is what hurts.

My office phone rings, I hit speaker thinking it's my Father.

 _It's not.. it's my mother._

"Good morning Bancroft, how are you?"

My mom is great around family but she can get caught up in gossip or latest scandal around social circles.

"I'm fine, just waiting for Dad to call."

"Ah, yes he just left the house."

"He _just_ left? He told me to come to work _two_ hours ago. _Immediately_!"

"Oh, sorry son. He was, held up... He's on his way now though." I cringe.

"So you called to let me know he was on his way."

"Oh no! I wanted to make sure you're still coming to dinner next weekend?"

"Of course!"

"Great! we'll be having some friends joining us. So it won't be just family."

"Is it okay if I bring a date, then?"

There's silence on the other end of the line.

"Mom?"

"It would be best if you didn't."

"Won't Zeref be bringing Mavis?"

"She's his girlfriend, of course he is."

"So why can't I bring a date?"

"The Orlands are coming."

" _Mom_.." I sigh.

"You were ill last time. Minerva is a lovely girl."

 _No, Minerva is a pain in my ass._

"I'm seeing someone."

"Since when?"

"It's new."

"I arranged this before I knew you were seeing someone. Bringing a date will make it awkward for Minerva. I can't cancel plans now, not when your father and her father have business together." She pleads

I wish I didn't feel the need to cave for my mother. But it is on a weekend, so it's unlikely Lucy will be able to attend anyway.

"Fine. Just this once, Mom. I'll do this for you. _Last time."_

"Thank you!"

It's only dinner with family and their business friends. So it's not even classified as a date. After that, good riddance.

Another call interrupts the one with my mother.

"Sorry, I have another call. I'll see you soon, then."

"Probably your father, thank you for making this easy for me."

"Bye, Mom." I hang up.

It's my father's assistant letting me know the meeting will begin in five minutes.

"So what's the emergency?" I slide next to Zeref

"One of properties in Edolas has an issue." My dad says

"The one I was working on?" I ask uneasy

"No, Gajeel was managing it." Uncle Metalicana says

"Which hotel?" Zeref questions

"Extalia."

"I didn't think we were working on that hotel yet?"

"We weren't supposed to. Not until next year."

Gajeel comes in looking gruff and drops into a chair beside his father.

"Sorry I'm late. What'd I miss?"

My father flips open a file folder and pushes it toward him. "Why don't you take a look."

He opens the folder and cringes.

Three hours and the meeting is still going. The first hour is mostly my dad and uncle chewing out Gajeel. Then the past two hours are spent reviewing the original plans that weren't scheduled for Extalia until next year.

"Isn't that right Natsu?" I look up from the paper I've been doodling on. It looks remarkably like a pair of breasts.

 _Damn do I miss Lucy._

"I'm sorry, Pardon?" I cough.

My dad exhales. He looks pissed and I really don't want to add fuel to the fire.

"You'll oversee this property."

"I don't have the background to this project."

He taps his pen in frustration. Uh oh, that was definitely the wrong thing to say.

"You have the basics from this meeting. I'll send Zeref with you."

We both turn to each other surprised at this outcome.

"No, I can fix this. I'll go on my own." Gajeel states.

Both fathers turn their angry gaze on Gajeel at the same time.

"No, you're staying here. **With us."**

"Son, you're stuck here reviewing permits until they get back."

His mouth flattens to a straight line. But he keeps his mouth shut. None of us dare contradict them.

"You'll leave this evening."

" ** _Today?!_** " Zeref and I yelp at the same time.

Our father gives us the same hard look we used to get as kids whenever we got into trouble.

"Yes, this needs to be sorted out immediately." Dad states

"And we need the investors to feel assured we have the situation under control." Our Uncle adds

"How long are we going to be there?"

"As long as it takes."

"If you're swift, you could be back by the end of the week."

 _Traveling again.._

I grit my teeth. I just want to be home with my pets.. and Lucy.

We also need to have a serious conversation. I guess it'll have to wait till I'm back in a week _or_ so.

 **End of Chapter 27**

 _So I'm thinking of changing the summary of this story. Something shorter? Any ideas?_


	28. Chapter 28- I Hate Minerva

**Chapter 28- I Hate Minerva.**

 **Lucy POV:**

I wake up to an empty bed. My entire body sore thanks to my new workout routine in the form of Natsu. That man can fuck like nobody's business.

I stretch out smiling and throw off the covers as I get out of bed. Still naked, I pad down the hall to the kitchen to look for him.

"Natsu?" I call out.

I'm greeted with silence. That's odd, he didn't say anything about having to go to the office.

Maybe he's in his home office? No, not there either. What the heck?

I head back to the kitchen and find my phone. Checking my messages, the only ones I see are from Levy.

I check the counter and find a note with Natsu's hieroglyphics.

 _ **Emergency meeting. Not sure when I'll be back. -Natsu**_

I frown, disappointed that my nakedness will go to waste.

Scrolling through my messages with Levy, I see that she's back from a trip with Rogue and we have a lunch date. I check the time and I have less than an hour to get ready to meet her.

I let Levy know I'm on my way and rush to get ready. I NEED a shower, I smell like sex and Natsu. Under thirty minutes I'm fresh and dressed and out the door.

"Lucy! I was just about to text you! How are you? How're things since Natsu's been back? I feel like we haven't talked in forever!"

She leans in closer and drops her voice.

"Have you seen him _shirtless_ yet?"

I feel badly that I've been riding Natsu's magic stick for a week and my best friend doesn't know about it. I haven't been honest with her about several things. So I tell her everything, well almost everything. We are in public place for goodness sake.

The waiter brings us our lunches just as I'm about to tell her about Natsu coming to the club last week and getting angry.

I've ordered a hamburger with fries. And Levy ordered a salad.

"They forgot your dressing." I point out

"I don't need it."

"But without dressing it's just a plate of leaves!"

"It's okay, I like the natural flavors." She waves her fork around

I let it go and mentally curse Rogue.

"Ok, so Natsu got angry, drove you home then what happened?" She prompts

"We had sex." I pop a fry in my mouth.

Levy stares at me unmoving for a seconds.

" _You—You slept with him?"_

I nod.

" **Oh**. **my**. **god**." she fumbles with her fork then sets it down.

"You slept with him a week ago and you're barely telling me now?"

"I haven't had the chance. You were away and this is the first time I've seen you since it happened. It's not exactly a over-the-phone conversation."

"Was it just that one time?"

"No." I shake my head.

"How many?"

"I've lost count, a lot?"

"It sounds like your week was way more exciting than mine." She mutters

"So is this a relationship?" She asks

"We haven't talked about it yet." I shrug

"So, you've been getting naked with each other for the past week. And you haven't had a relationship conversation yet?"

"Lucy you're not a fling type of girl. Does he know that? What about him? Do you know if he wants a relationship?" She asks

I shrug. The only conversation we've had about relationships was maybe once over the phone. When he discussed how difficult it would be to have a relationship when he was traveling all the time. And this week we haven't been doing much talking, unless it was dirty. Or filthy bedroom moans and groans.

I consider how much time I've spent with him over the last several weeks. And if I'm honest, it's felt like we were already in a relationship before he came back. We talked nonstop, everyday. We had flirty banter. We had a spark day one I was here.

"I guess you two need to talk and figure things out. See if you're on the same page." Levy says

"Yeah." I nod

"Do you think you are?"

"I think so?" Hopefully

"I'm sure he wants the same thing. For now, I guess you need to find a new place, huh?"

"I can't live there anymore?" I whine

"It might be easier if you have your own place now that you're sleeping together."

God, she's right. I can't live with him if we're in the beginning stages of dating. I also don't want to feel like my services are being paid for by staying here.

" _So?_ " She waggles her eyebrows

"Huh?"

"Is it good?"

I think about last night's fuck marathon. Natsu rigorously enjoys testing out my flexibility. We've had sex in places and positions I'd never thought possible. And that mouth.. _Sweet lord!_

"Phenomenal."

" _Really?!_ What's he like?"

" **Intense**. He can go for _hours_.."

"Aren't you sore?"

"Only in the best way possible." I sigh dreamily

" _Is he..?"_ She trails off

"Adequately endowed?" I raise a brow

She nods

" _Very, much._ I'm pretty sure I'm ruined for any other man. "

"That much?" Her eyes wide

I hold my hands apart until I get it just right.

"About yay long, yay wide."

She swallows a mouth full of lettuce. I have no idea why she's so interested. My guess is her clueless fiancé can't tell point A to point B. _Forget_ about point G.

"Wow, isn't that uncomfortable?"

"He's _incredibly_ talented at foreplay." I wink

She blushes and looks down at her salad pushing her dry leaves around.

"You know it's never too late to trade in your current flavorless salad for a new juicy steak?" I waggle my eyebrows

Levy snorts at my innuendo, thinking I'm joking.

It's the afternoon by the time I get back to the condo. I stop by Happy's cage "Hiya boy." and pick him up.

We walk down to Natsu's bedroom and I notice the bed isn't the same way I left it. It's still unmade but now there's a few items of clothing scattered on the mattress. Parts and pieces that make up a suit. His closet is also open.

I rummage through my purse looking for my phone. I missed a call from him about thirty minutes ago. Oh! A voicemail!

 _" **Hey, Lucy. So ... I'm at the airport. I have to go back to Edolas, there's an issue I need to take care of. I don't really know when I'm coming back. But we need to talk.. and it probably isn't a phone conversation.."**_

 _There's a brief pause and sigh._

 _ **"—We need to make some adjustments with our arrangement. I left you an envelope on the counter. This has all happened a bit faster than I expected. I think maybe.. Fuck. I'll try to call when I'm in Edolas."**_

My stomach feels like it's going to jump out of my throat. This doesn't sound good.

I see the envelope with my name on it in his messy chicken scratch.

I open it and find a wad of cash. Sliding the bills out I count it twice. Jesus, he's left me _five fucking thousand dollars!_

I try to comprehend the excessive amount of money. But I remember the message and it sounds a lot like he's intending to pay me for sex?

Maybe I'm just being dramatic and reading into things. Perhaps he's just being prudent in case he's gone longer than he expected?

I pass Natsu's answering machine and I note there's a message. What if Natsu left me a message here as well? I hit play.

 _" **Nat! It's Minerva. I just heard from your mother you're away on business this week. Such a disappointment when you just got back. I really hope you'll be back in time for dinner this weekend. Don't worry if you're not. We can always reschedule our date. Your mother says you're just as excited as I am about being able to spend time together again. Maybe we can pick up where we left off. Well, call me when you can."**_

I stare at the machine. Hit rewind and then hit play again, listening to the message a second time.

I listen to the message, looking for some sign that this isn't what I think it is.

Because I can't believe he's been screwing me all over his condo. Telling me my pussy is his, while he's been planning a date with another woman. And _Minerva_ of **ALL** people!

What the hell does she mean pick up where they left off?!?!

 _Fucking asshole._

Talking to me about trust and honesty and here he is lying to me!

There's no doubt about it. I need to find a new place. The sooner the better.

 **End of Chapter 28.**

 _And the plot thickens.._

 _-Btw if you guys are interested I'm working on a new story called Fear a Fairy._


	29. Chapter 29- Progress

**Chapter 29- Progress**

 **Lucy POV:**

 _"Everything happens for a reason."_

I hate that saying.

The only times it's said is when you're hit with shit luck.

What I do love is my best friend Levy. So as soon as I'm finished crying. Well, after a good twenty minutes of getting myself under control.

I give her a call and tell her what happened.

" _Are you fucking kidding me?_ " Levy rarely swears! So her anger makes me feel better.

"Yeah, I need a new place. Like tomorrow."

"Do you want to stay with me until you do? I know there isn't much space. But it's better than staying there."

"What will Rogue say?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But, isn't he going to ask why I'm staying with you?"

"He won't know, he never comes here. Apparently my mattress isn't soft enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why don't you pack your things and we'll get you out of there tomorrow."

"Thanks Lev." I sniffle still emotional

"No problem. I have work in the morning. But I can take some time off so I can help you?" Levy offers

"Thank you, but you don't have to do that Levy. I have the day free. I can see about renting a moving van or something?"

"Oh! What about Natsu's truck? Are his keys there?"

"Levy you're a genius! I bet the staff in the building can help me cart my stuff down too!"

"I'm sure, you should ask! I can also stay at Rogue's place twice this week. I could push for more. And you can sleep on my bed those nights."

"Thank you for everything Levy. I really appreciate it." I sniffle

"Aw you're welcome Lu. You know I'll always be here for you."

I spend the rest of the afternoon packing—tossing my things into suitcases and crying.

God I am so stupid! I made this into something it's not. I really thought we had something. That there was something between us, obviously I was wrong. I should have known better than to mix sex with feelings.

No matter I need to get out of this place. I find Natsu's keys and call the guy at front desk so I can move out my boxes.

I'm so angry with myself I don't even think twice about using Natsu's truck without permission.

Ms. Ooba comes out to see what all the noise is about.

"Oh Lucille, are you moving?" I don't correct her. She gets my name wrong every time.

"I am. It was so nice living across the hall from you!" I say with mock enthusiasm

"Likewise, Lucille." I flip her the bird when she disappears into her condo.

While I wait for the front desk guy, Romeo to load all my boxes into the truck. I check on Happy. Of all the things I'm going to miss about living in Natsu's condo, apart Natsu, are his pets. Coming home to Sally and Happy always cheered me up after a bad audition. I cry playing with Happy. He really was true to his name.

I'm a puffy eyed mess by the time I'm ready to claim Natsu's truck. Romeo looks a little uneasy as I try to navigate this monster. But I manage to get out the underground parking lot without hitting a thing.. _unfortunately._

I don't particularly care if the truck ends up with a ding. So if I want to change lanes and no one's letting me, I do anyway.

I arrive at Levy's place and park in the underground. I'll drive back tomorrow. Levy lives on the outskirts of the theater district. It's a fabulous area. Her apartment isn't that far away from Natsu's condo. She makes great money where she works so it's affordable for her. Unless I manage to get a primary role in a broadway production. There's no way I would ever live in an area like this.

By the time I'm done moving my things in, I'm sweaty and hungry. I'm incredibly disappointed in Levy's food selection. There's lettuce and some fruit.

Hangry, I grab my purse and head down the street for some comfort food. Something greasy and unhealthy, yum. I'm passing by a small wide ranging theater, when I notice a poster for open auditions. It's for today. And right now!

Intrigued, I abandon my quest for food. As long as I can read the script and learn the lines in the time they give me, it's worth a shot. I have no food in my stomach, so it's not like I'm going to vomit.

I enter the theater, it's gorgeous! High ceilings, carved pillars, details everywhere!

I put on a bright smile. "There are open auditions here today?"

The woman sitting behind the folding table eye's widen at my appearance.

"There are."

I look down at myself. I'm a mess. My eyes are still red and puffy. Hair disheveled, shirt wrinkled, my jeans are ripped, and _not_ in the trendy way. I'm far from put together. Might as well have **heartbroken** stamped on my forehead.

"Okay! Great, I'd like to audition." I say anyway.

She gives me a hesitant smile but still slides a form over.

"Fill this out please."

I scribble my way down the form and pass it back.

"They'll call you in shortly."

"Thank you."

I scan the script. The scene they've chosen is one with high emotion. The female lead is angry, frustrated, and explosive. I'm feeling all those things. If anything, this role will be cleansing.

I cry real tears during my audition. Born of true frustration and sorrow.

I may take it too far with melodrama but overall it is therapeutic.

I leave the theater feeling less angry. Just really damn hungry. I find a pizza place and that's just what I need.

Tomorrow, I need to look for an apartment. I won't put Levy out like this longer than I have to. More than anything, I just need to be able to manage my life on my own. No more relying on anyone else.

In the morning I'm disappointed by the lack of communication from Natsu. I guess that clearly tells me where we stand.

I drive his truck back to his condo. I'm surprised I've managed to return it with no damage. Apart some spilled latte in the console. Although, I didn't try very hard to clean it up. I hope it smells like sour milk in there! I know it's a little spiteful but this is nothing compared to his deceit.

When I'm done with his truck, I decide to visit the kids one last time.

I check out Sally. Change her water and feed her a fat cricket.

Rubbing Happy's belly as he rolls around the floor.

"I'm going to miss you _so_ much."

He curls around me, climbing into my lap and sticking his head under my shirt. His head pops out of the neck of my top.

I start laughing and tearing up again.

He butts my chin with his nose and snuggles into my neck. God I never expected to get so attached to this little family.

That's why I need to get out ASAP. So for the rest of the day my mission is apartment hunting.

I'm almost back at Levy's apartment when I get a call from an unfamiliar number. It's local. Not Natsu. I still answer.

"Hello, may I speak with Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Hi, Lucy speaking."

"This is Bob, you auditioned for me yesterday."

"Yes, yes I did." My heart is pounding.

"We were all very impressed with your audition!"

"Thank you so much."

"Unfortunately, the role you've auditioned for has been filled."

Of course it was. I have terrible luck. I can't do this on my own, I suck! Maybe my dad's right. I should just move back and fulfill my destiny to become a corporate drone.

I tune back in time to hear

"—today to audition for another role."

"Wh–What? I'm sorry could you please repeat that?"

"I was saying, there is a slightly more challenging role open. And your paperwork indicates you have vocal background. So if you're interested, we'd like you to come back and audition this afternoon?"

"I can do that! Definitely. What time would you like me to be there?"

"We have an opening at two o'clock."

"I'll be there. Is it at the same theater?"

"Actually, no. It'll be at the one down the street."

I scribble down the address and realize where he's talking about is a big deal! So getting this role would be a huge step in the right direction.

Ten minutes after I have arrived they call me in. I barely had enough time to look over the script or learn the song I'm supposed to sing. I don't even have a chance to get nervous.

And maybe that's exactly why I nail it! It's going to be such a cool production! It's also anticipated to be long running. This is exactly what I've been waiting for. What I've worked so hard for.

As I'm passing the smaller theater I auditioned yesterday. I notice a flyer.

 **FOR RENT.**

Looking at the picture and address I decide to call and leave a message. It's not particularly far from here.

I have work at six. It makes me sad thinking more that than likely I'll have to cut back some shifts or maybe quit for this role. I love this job, the girls are one of the kind. And it was definitely an adrenaline rush! But this role is going to come with a very fair paycheck, one I can live off of.

My phone rings, I recognize the number as the rental advertisement I had called earlier. I'm astonished to find out it's not rented yet! Apparently it's a sublet and only available for two months. Not necessarily a bad thing. Short term will buy me time for something permanent. I set up an appointment with the subtenant to see it.

I check out the studio apartment. It's beautiful! It's the size of my room at Natsu's! and very chic. Apparently it was built for social gatherings. It's great! But, I'm starting to wonder if I can afford this.

"I know it's small.." Brandish says

"It's okay, it's only me anyway. So what would the rent be for this place?"

"I'm asking for twelve hundred a month. And a five hundred dollar deposit that you will get back if everything is returned in the same condition."

I've seen what the studio apartments in this district go for. She can't be serious!

" **Deal!** " It's really a no brainer. This is a bargain! Stay here for the next two months and get myself sorted out.

It's sad that I waited for heartbreak to finally get off my ass and do something progressive.

 _I guess things do happen for a reason.._

 **End of Chapter 29.**

 _I wanted to thank all of you for your follows, favs, and reviews. I didn't expect this story to go so well for my first time. So thank you! P.S Natsu POV next!_


	30. Chapter 30- Looking for Lucy

**Chapter 30 - Looking for Lucy.**

 **Natsu POV:**

This is turning out to be the worst trip ever. No matter how much traveling I've done, I've never managed plane rides well.

First, it turns out they lost my luggage! _Next_ , Zeref can't seem to find his goddamn passport. So it takes us for-fucking-ever to get the hell out of the airport. _Then_ , it turns out I forgot my phone and ipad on the damn plane! And if that's not enough, when I manage to get a new phone, I discover I haven't backed up my phone recently. So anything from the past three months cease to exist!

Oh and apparently we were one bad conversation away from a law suit. Gajeel normally makes well-constructed business decisions. But he really messed up this time.

The only good thing out of this trip is that we dodged a lawsuit and my father acknowledged our work.

 _Other than that it was all epic clusterfuck!_

Not having Lucy's contact number is making me really fucking anxious. I've left various emails and Facebook messages for her during this trip but I've yet to hear back. It's strange.

When I walk into my condo the following Saturday afternoon. I'm exhausted and frustrated. I haven't heard from Lucy _AT ALL!_ Which isn't like her. I expected _messages, calls, pictures, something?!_

But there's been _nothing_.

Only this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. It seems to have gotten worse in the past few days.

I drop my suitcase at the door and call out for Lucy, hoping she hasn't left to work yet.

I pause at her open door she normally keeps closed. When I see it wide open and lights still on. I can't help but look inside.

 _It looks cleaner..different?_

I tell myself she's obviously not here and Lucy likes to sleep in my room. That might be why it looks unused.

I head to my room and notice my bed is exactly the way I left it, unmade with some clothes still scattered. That's odd, I thought Lucy would have been sleeping in my room. Her bed looked untouched.

 _No, something isn't right.._

That sinking feeling hits me again. I dash to her room and throw open her closet door.

The BOXES! _They're missing!_ **Gone.** _No!_ I check her dresser.. **Empty.** I rush to her bathroom and throw open all the cabinets. **Bare!** There is **_Nothing_** on her counter!

 _Everything is gone.._

Maybe she just moved to another spare bedroom?

I rush down the hall to another spare bedroom and this one is just as empty and untouched as the last.

 _She's gone.._

 **Fuck.**

 _What the hell happened while I was away?!_

I **need** to find her. I **need** to talk to her. I **need** her with me.

But I can't do any of that without her number. I think I have Levy's written down somewhere. I start looking through my pile of mail, phone numbers and miscellaneous papers.

My answering machine indicates a message. I hit the play button while I continue going through papers. Ugh, losing my phone has been a serious pain in my ass.

Speaking of a pain in my ass. I shudder at the voice of Minerva. How the fuck did she get this number!

" _Nat! It's Minerva. I just heard from your mother you're away on business this week. Such a disappointment when you just got back. I really hope you'll be back in time for dinner this weekend. Don't worry if you're not. We can always reschedule our date. Your mother says you're just as excited as I am about being able to spend time together again. Maybe we can pick up where we left off. Well, call me when you can."_

There's so many things wrong with this message. The _"our date"_ I haven't spoken to her since the engagement party. _Not once!_ So the fact that she's treating a _family dinner_ as a date is **delusional**! And the _"picking up where we left off?"_ Wtf is that about? And my mom said _"I was excited!"_

 _Fuck dinner I'm not going._

I really fucking hope Lucy didn't hear this message.. there's all types of wrongs with this.

After fifteen minutes of searching for Levy's phone. I give up and call Rogue. I expect him to answer but it's not him, it's Levy!

" _Natsu."_ She sneers

"Sorry, I hope I didn't wake you."

"You didn't. Rogue is sleeping though."

"That's fine. I was calling to speak to you actually."

" _Is that right?"_ Another sneer

Levy is usually a very sweet and polite woman. Today she's the complete opposite, cold and hostile.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Lucy."

"I can't help you."

"You can't or you won't?"

She doesn't reply. Something is really off. As a result I can tell this call is going nowhere.

"Do you at least know where she is?" I sigh

"Not answering that either."

"Look, I got in this afternoon and her room was empty. _Everything was gone!"_

"Are you surprised?"

 _What the fuck did I do to deserve this treatment?!_

"At least tell me if she's okay? Is she safe? Can you tell me that Levy?"

"She's as okay as she can be."

"What does that even mean?"

"She's safe." Levy sighs

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me where to find her?"

"Probably asleep in her bed. Or someone else's if she's taken my advice."

" ** _What?! Le—"_** and she just hung up on me.

 **Damn it!**

 _What the hell is going on?!_

What could've possibly happened in the couple of days I was gone.

Based on the time, Lucy's most likely at Fairy Tail. I drive my truck and head over there. At the door I recognize the woman with red hair who gave me the card.

"If you're looking for Lucy, she's not here."

"But, she always works Saturday nights. Is she coming by later?"

"No. She doesn't work here anymore. Now if you don't mind, I need to get things ready. We're having auditions for a replacement."

She slams the door in my face. _What the fuck?!_ She almost bashed my face in!

 _Shit, did Lucy get fired?_ I would go back and ask but that red-haired lady kind of scares me. And Levy won't answer me.. _unless_ I corner her at the family dinner! She's bound to go with Rogue! **Fuck** , I guess I'm going to dinner after all.

I arrive an hour late. I could tell by the tic by my mother's eye that she's pissed.

"Natsu. You're late." She hisses as I bend down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry, there was traffic."

" _Really?_ Everyone else avoided traffic."

" _They_ must have just been _excited_ for today's _dinner date."_ I give her a knowing look.

I'm in too bad of a mood to placate my mother. So her guilt-ridden face does nothing for me.

Once I enter the sitting room, Minerva makes her way throwing her hands around my neck.

"Nat!" Her voice makes a shiver. "I'm so glad you could make it!" She kisses my cheek. "Your mother said your plane landed a few hours ago. You're such a trooper!"

"Yeah, we finished as fast as we could." I fake a smile.

Not a lie. I did rush to get back home to Lucy. Except I come home to find out there's no Lucy.

I take her shoulders and swiftly push her away. Stepping away I make it appear as though I'm appreciating her dress. "You look lovely."

This is a lie. She's dressed ready for a night club. And the fact that even a family dinner won't keep her from dressing skimpy screams attention seeker.

I feel a tingling sensation at the back of my neck and find Levy glaring at me over the rim of her martini glass.

"Excuse me." When I'm able to make it over to her side of the room she gives me a tight smile.

"I need to talk to you." I say quietly

"You have nothing to say I want to hear." She replies through a plastered smile and gritted teeth.

My mother calls us to the table. Of course Minerva manages to snag the seat beside me. I have to move her hand off my thigh three times during dinner! And at one point she excuses herself to the bathroom and gives me a wink. I ignore what I assume is an invitation. She must realize I'm not going after her and comes back ten minutes later pouting.

Levy on the other hand is stiff during the the entire meal. She hardly touches her food. I keep catching her glaring at me. She excuses herself and I wait two minutes so I can follow her.

She has information I need. I also need to set her straight about Minerva. Because it's pretty clear she's in on this date business.

I wait outside the powder room. And step forward once the door opens, making her escape impossible.

"I **need** to talk to you." I state

"Natsu, I will kick you in your family jewels if you don't get out of my way."

"If that's what it takes for you to tell me what the hell is going on."

"You would let me kick you in the balls?" She looks at me curiously

"If you'll tell me why Lucy hasn't contacted me in a week and why she's not working at Fairy Tail." I glance down at her heels.

"—But not while you're wearing those shoes.. _they_ _look dangerous_."

I drag my eyes back to Levy's face. Man, her angry face scares me. Maybe because she's usually a gentle warm person. She's never been sassy with me like Lucy always is. _God, I miss her._

Levy steps in close, eyes alight with fury I've never seen in her before.

"Lucy told me _all_ about the message you left her and the one Minerva left you. What kind of person are you?! Trying to pay her off! _Despicable_."

"Pay her off? For what?" I ask confused.

"For _sex._ " She says it like I'm stupid.

" _Whoa, whoa!_ Hold on here. Why would she think I was paying her off?"

"Because you left her five thousand dollars and a message about how your arrangement changed. And all while you were setting up dates with Minerva. _You asshole!_ Lucy doesn't just sleep with anyone, you know! She _really_ **liked** you. And then you had to go disappear for a week! What kind of jerk off are you?! I'm really disappointed in you Natsu!"

 _Oh, now this is all starting to make sense._

"Okay, first I wasn't trying to pay Lucy for sex. The Edolas trip was a surprise and I didn't know how long I was going to be there. That money was for supplies for Sally and Happy. I didn't have time to get them supplies or get anything if needed. Secondly, my father and Minerva's father have been business partners since I was a kid. She's here because my mom wants me to date her, not because I do. They're both delusional. And thirdly, why isn't Lucy working at Fairy Tail? Please tell me she didn't move back to Acalypha?! She should have called me before she up and moved her stuff out!"

I'm surprised I haven't scared off Levy with that rant. I released a lot of pent of frustration firing those questions.

"Lucy moved out because she's protecting her heart. I don't know why I'm even talking to you. I can't trust a damn thing you say." Levy tries to brush past me.

"I just need a number! I need to call her and explain. Or if you could tell me where she is. Please Levy."

"Explain what exactly? That you were screwing her and who knows else while she was living in your place. You didn't even contact her _once_ while you were gone this time. What the hell is she supposed to think?"

"I'm not screwing anyone else and I have no intention of doing so either. Levy, please do you honestly believe I'd do that to Lucy? I forgot my phone and iPad on the plane. I got a new phone on the second day of the trip and realized I didn't have her info backed up. So her contact, along with yours are gone. And by the way I have tried to contact her, I've sent emails and messages on her social media. But I've received no response from her. _Please Levy, I'm begging you_. I just want to talk to her. I didn't want her to leave. I want to be with her. _I fucking miss her."_

Levy's eyes go wide and a little shocked at my language.

"Oh, wow, well that explains a lot."

"I'm not an asshole Levy. Please just tell me where Lucy is, so I can fix this."

Levy appraises me for a few long moments and exhales.

"She's staying at my place. She had a successful audition last week for a really great role. And she's moving into her own apartment next week."

"She found her own place already?"

"A sublet. It was a stroke of luck really."

"Can you send me directions to your apartment?"

She retrieves her phone from her purse and sends me her address. I go ahead and add her contact to my short but growing list.

"I'll do you one better than that. And don't make me regret giving you this Natsu."

She roots around her purse and throws me a key.

"Now go un-break my best friend's heart!"

"You're a life saver!" I smile genuinely for the first time in a week.

 **End of Chapter 30.**

 _I know some of you have asked about Levy and Rogue's relationship. Well I'm making a side story called Mischief, Malice and Regret. It's based on them._


	31. Chapter 31- Second Chance

**Chapter 31- Second Chance**

 **Lucy POV:**

Levy's having dinner at Natsu's parents house tonight. She offered to stay and pretend being sick. But I wanted her to report back if he's back from his trip. I also want to know if he's there with Minerva Whorlando. I also may have asked if she could put a heavy dose of laxative in her food. But Levy refused. I still slipped it in her purse in case she changes her mind.

At seven I get my first report from Levy:

 **Levy: Whorelando is here. Natsu is not. **

An hour later I get another:

 **Levy: Natsu just arrived. Whorelando is trying to whore all over him. P.S I found the laxatives, I just might slip them in. **

My heart drops. He's really there.

 **Me: Is she his date?**

 **Levy: I can't tell. But it kind of looks like it :(**

I can't believe a week ago we were having sex on every damn surface of his condo!

 **Levy: We were wrong..**

When I ask her for clarification I get an even more cryptic message!

 **Levy: About Natsu. You'll understand soon. **

_Understand soon?_ The rest of my messages go unanswered. As if that's helpful!

I think I'm on the verge of a panic attack when there's a knock on the door. It's followed by the sound of a key turning the lock. Wow It's not even ten yet, maybe Levy left early to deliver news herself? Is that what she meant?

Except it's not Levy opening the door.. It's Natsu!

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I yelp

He crosses the room looking at me fiercely in the eyes.

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." I stand

"I disagree, I think there's tons to talk about."

"Okay, what do you want to start with? Your date with Minerva? How excited she was to pick up where you left off? _Fuck Natsu!_ Were you playing me this whole time?"

He holds up his hands.

" _N-No,_ I wasn't playing you at all. I swear."

" _Oh really?_ How many times did she call you while you were away? Did you ask her to get naked on video chat? Did you talk about her panties? _Huh?"_

"I don't think she owns any panties." He mumbles

My jaw drops open at his comment! I hurl a couch pillow at him and miss.

" _Are you fucking kidding me?!_

"Did you fuck her while I was living in your _goddamn condo?!"_

I launch more pillows until I'm out.

"Whoa, hold on, your misunderstanding things!"

"—Listen Lucy, I've never had any type of relationship with Minerva. We're only family acquaintances. And that's putting it nicely." He runs a hand through his hair

"Then how the hell do " _family acquaintances"_ know she doesn't own panties?!"

"Because she flashed me the night of the engagement party.. _That's why!"_

"And why should I believe you? Hell, what does any of this matter anyway. Since " _our arrangement changed."_ Maybe we should discuss the money you left for my _services_ , next."

Natsu shakes his head.

"Services? I don't kn—"

"I must be in the wrong business if my pussy is worth five grand a week."

Natsu looks flabbergasted.

"Well what am I supposed to think when you leave an envelope of cash to compensate me? Do you have any idea how degrading that is? _that was?!"_

"You honestly think I'd pay you for having sex with me?"

"Well what else was it for?"

"I was worried I might be gone longer than I hoped. And I didn't want to leave you without money. I'm trying to take care of you Lucy, **NOT** buy you."

"You said we needed to make adjustments, that everything was all too fast. Then the first thing you do when you come back is go see Minerva. NO Natsu, I don't need nor want you to take care of me."

" **Fuck!** _This is why I hate voicemails._ " He rubs his temples as if this conversation is giving him a headache.

"Lucy, I didn't set up a date with Minerva. That wasn't even a date. That was my mother's poor attempt at matchmaking. But I repeat, I have **NO** interest in her. The only reason I went there tonight was to find your location from Levy."

"But y—" He interups me and continues.

"— And when I said things were going faster than I expected, it wasn't meant as a bad thing."

"Oh, but you didn't even call me once while you were gone."

"I forgot my phone on the plane and hadn't backed it up recently. In result, I lost your number. However I did email and message you on your social media, you just never responded."

I suppose deleting the private messages he sent without reading was a bit hasty.

"Do you have any idea how confused I was when I came home to find out you'd moved out?"

Natsu must read the guilt on my face. He shakes his head and sighs.

"I know we needed to talk about things, and I probably should've said something before I had to leave. But I had no choice. I also honestly didn't plan to get you naked so soon, but then the club happened and I just couldn't restrain myself anymore."

"Wait, so you planned on sleeping with me already?"

He takes a step closer until I'm against his chest.

"Planned sounds devious and calculating. I'd say hopeful."

I don't move away, I only lift my chin so I can see his face.

" _Hopeful, huh?"_

"Yea, that first night you stayed in my condo, I had a very difficult time controlling myself. I'm truly sorry I wasn't clear with my intentions. Do you think it's possible to give me a second chance?"

"Of course it is Natsu, although I should be the one apologizing. I should have had more faith in you. It's just the messages and the money..." I swallow hard "—I've always been dependent on my father's support for many years. But his money always came with a price. I don't want to feel like that again. So with or without the misunderstanding it's time I move out."

"But I like having you with me." His free hand weaving in and out my golden tresses.

"I can't Natsu, I need to learn to stand on my own. And I can't do that living with you."

"You already were."

"That was when I was still your petsitter turned roommate. Everything changes with a label."

"Well, can you at least come back to the condo until your new place is ready?"

"It's ready next week, and all my things are here with Levy."

Natsu's crestfallen face hurts my heart.

"But we can have sleepovers! I can stay at your place a few nights? Then when my place is ready, you can stay over mine." I suggest

"It's not the same." He pouts

"No, but I really need the time. I'd like to attempt to be successful before I combine my life with someone else's. Come on Natsu, let's give ourselves some more time to date?"

"Well, if that's what you want _than_ I guess we can do that."

 _Geez, he sounds like a petulant child._

"How long do you have the apartment for?"

"Two months."

"How much is it costing you?"

"Within my price range."

"It's settled then, in two months you can move back into the condo. And if I have to go away, you'll take care of Happy and Sally. Oh and we need a _minimum_ of three sleepovers a week!"

"You sound like you're negotiating a business deal." I laugh.

"Not a business deal. Just your girlfriend status _and_ possible sex life." He winks

" _Mind-blowing_ sex life." I correct.

"It is pretty fucking spectacular, isn't it." He agrees

His hand now on my waist, starts moving to my lower back.

" _It is.._." I start to breathe heavily when his palm curves around my ass.

"We should do it again.. right now.. _ya_ _know,_ since we're dating and all." He licks his lips

"Well, since we're dating, I—"

Hearing enough approval, Natsu's mouth is on mine. It sends flames running throughout my body. The kiss is explosive!

"You don't think Levy will come back, do you?"

"No. She'll likely stay at Rogue's knowing you're here."

"Perfect."

I lead him into the bedroom and he throws me on the bed.

Natsu runs his hands from my ankles, up the outside of my legs, all the way to my abdomen, cupping my breasts

" _Mm, Natsu."_ I whisper.

" _God, I missed you.._ " He sounds desperate.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"For what?" He strokes my cheek tenderly.

"For thinking the worst of you."

"You don't have to apologize Luce. But if you _really_ want to make it up to me..then you can do it by letting me fuck your mouth later."

"Was already planning on it." I wink

He goes in for another deep kiss, devouring my lips.

" _First .. I'm going to fuck you.. then love you."_

I shiver at the promise and lean back watching intently as he undresses. The dim light cast shadows on the outline of his hard-on visible through his read boxers. Jesus, he's gorgeous.

He tugs at the waistband and let's it snap back. _Tease_.

"See something you like?"

"You're losing points again."

"I guess I should start earning them back."

Shoving his underwear the rest of the way down, stepping out of them. He nudges my knees apart, I moan when the thick head of his erection slides over my clit. Rocking forward he eases inside, eyes on me the whole time.

Starting with a slow grind that quickly starts picking up speed then fucking me in earnest. A weeks full of pent up desperation and need.

Shoving a hand under me, he grabs hold of my ass and pins me against the wall. Lifting me higher on the wall, he thrusts back in and keeps on going.

Every muscle in Natsu's torso is tight and straining, his biceps flexing and looking _fan-fucking-tastic_. His expression intense when he's hammering inside me. Those kissable lips and amazing tongue. It's taking all of me to keep my eyes on him.

"Come on babe, I want to feel you come on my cock. Show me how much you missed me."

" _Fuuck yeess! Naatsuu! I—I"_

His words drive me over the edge. I'm on cloud nine, Damn if he wasn't kidding about fucking me. It was nerve shattering.

" _That's my girl."_ He groans

I pry open my eyes to see Natsu exuding complete male satisfaction. His thumb slides along the line of my jaw. His mouth an inch from mine.

"This is what I want Lucy. **You**. The way you're looking at me right now. This feeling right here. Please don't take it away from me again." His eyes soft.

"I promise." I whisper

He kisses me hard and shudders as he comes inside me. We're now both sweaty and out of breathe.

He maneuvers us so that I'm lying on top of him stretched out on the covers.

After a few minutes he pulls me closer and claims my lips.

"What are you doing?" I ask, feeling him getting hard again.

"I already told you weirdo.. Now that I've fucked you, it's time to _**love you**_." He rolls his hips.

And promise he does..

 _All night long.._

 **End of chapter 31.**


	32. Chapter 32- Call him?

**Chapter 32- Call him?**

 **Lucy POV:**

"Opening night is a week away, you should call your father again." Natsu suggests.

"He's not going to drop everything to come see me _play pretend."_

I let my father know two weeks ago about my lead role in this play.

 **His response:** _"You're still not done playing pretend?"_

It was terribly discouraging. I had to beg Natsu not to call him back and give him a piece of his mind.

"Don't belittle yourself like that babe, your incredibly talented." He kisses my forehead "—And this is a huge accomplishment! Still, I think you should give him a chance to see how hard you've worked."

Damn, I hate how sweet and reasonable he's being. It makes it hard to say no to.

"Fine, I'll call him after rehearsal today." I sigh

"Why not get it over with now?"

"Because I don't want him to ruin my day or compromise my rehearsal."

"So tonight it is." He strokes my cheek tenderly.

I swallow past a lump in my throat and nod.

Later that evening I'm sitting in my lounge chair reviewing my script for the five-hundred millionth time while he's watching rugby.

I know my lines. I can see the stage, my placement, the position of the male lead.

And then—

"Did you call him?" Natsu asks.

"Hmm?" I act confused.

"You're father, did you call him?" He repeats.

"Oh yeah, he was in a meeting so I left a message with his secretary."

"And he hasn't called back?"

"Not yet." _Probably not ever._

"Doesn't he realize this is important?!" He stresses.

Natsu keeps pushing this, and I understand why. This truly is a huge accomplishment. I managed to do it alone. My new agent who I was fixed with last week was impressed.

I've even managed to pay off my overdue rent and maxed out credit cards. My life is starting to feel more stable and in control. Not temporary anymore.

"I know you just want to help Natsu. And I appreciate the gesture. But you have to understand that my father's first priority has always been work."

"Can I do anything to make this easier for you?"

"You could _love me then fuck me_?" I finger the buttons of his dress shirt.

"You want me to love you first?"

"Yes please."

He takes my face in his palms and kisses me. It doesn't matter that we've now been officially dating for a month. Every kiss still makes my toes curl.

"I _always_ love you, Lucy." He whispers against my lips.

"And I you, Natsu."

Natsu shoves my shorts down legs and lifts me onto the counter. Dropping me on the counter he takes his time loving me with his mouth first.

I never get tired of being loved by him.

 **End of chapter 32.**

 _So the story is almost at an end. The play is right around the corner. But don't worry I have a chapter ready I'm incredibly excited to share!_


	33. Chapter 33- Opening Night

**Chapter 33- Opening Night.**

 **Lucy POV:**

Six days later I'm in full costume. Butterflies have taken over my stomach. I peek through the curtains at the heavy crowd for Natsu and Levy.

Natsu wanted to bring his family but I told him it would be better if we waited for the next show for that. It's not that I don't like them. I've met them at his parents house for dinner, they're great!

He warned me about his mother being a bit uptight. Only, he had nothing to worry about. She was nice as pie! And his dad was all but an older version of Natsu. I couldn't help but automatically love him!

Natsu's brother Zeref and him are complete opposites. Where Natsu is more brazen and extroverted, Zeref is more reserved and introverted. In addition he has a head of dark hair and gentle eyes. They hold complete adoration when he sees his fiancée Mavis. Mavis is sweet and fun wrapped in a tiny package. It's adorable seeing their relationship.

And speaking of family, I finally spoke with my father two days ago. He informed me he was incredibly busy with meetings and golf and couldn't make it. I knew this was going to happen, and I tried not be disappointed. But I am. I'm done trying to prove myself to my father. He's not a role model I look up to anyway.

I push those thoughts aside and focus on the present. It's opening night, and I'm the lead role! _This is a great achievement._

 **MY** achievement!

In that frame of mind, I step on stage and wait for my cue.

 _And_ **_action.._**

It isn't until it's over and the lights come up that I can finally see Natsu and Levy in the audience. Rogue had something to do and couldn't be here. Which is _totally_ fine with me. I'm still struggling to warm up to him.

And to the right of Natsu is — _is ...that my father?_ His typically stern and serious face is cracked wide with a smile, clapping vigorously.

I link hands with the cast and step forward to take a bow. The cheers and applause grow louder. The overwhelming positive response and packed theater makes my heart soar and tears spring to my eyes.

Backstage is a whirlwind of excitement. We're all buzzing from the adrenaline of a successful performance.

I rush to change and make my way through the crowd in search of Natsu. I keep getting stopped by people who have stayed to congratulate us on our first night.

I've just finished thanking someone when an arm slips around my waist.

"How's my beautiful starlet?" Natsu says in my ear.

"Are you responsible for that?" I gesture where my father and Levy are standing.

"I _may_ have called and had a small chat with him. It was about the importance of being a _supportive_ _parent_. I also made it _extremely_ clear how hard you've worked to get here. He seemed _very_ receptive." Natsu grins wickedly

I grab the lapels of his suit jacket. Natsu seems shocked at first but bends down to kiss me when he sees my grateful smile.

"I have so much love for you." I say.

"And I you, Lucy. You were stunning tonight. Absolutely perfect." He brushes a stray hair.

"You're my boyfriend, you're being biased." I roll my eyes.

"Maybe, but I think the reaction of the audience isn't."

I lean up and give him another kiss.

"Thank you, Natsu

"You know, I almost wanted to murder your costar when he kissed you. "

"And here I thought, you understood we were acting." I shake my head laughing.

"Laugh all you want now, but later I'm going to claim that mouth as _MINE_ again."

"And I look forward to it." I wink

Levy is speeding to hug me. "Lucy! You were amazing!"

"Thanks Lev! I couldn't have done it without staying at your house. " I joke and Levy laughs.

She lets go of her hold on me and steps away making room for my father.

I brace myself for whatever he has to say. He looks just as nervous as I do.

My father hands me a bouquet of roses.

"I'm so very proud of you Lucy."

My eyes go wide in shock.

"Wha?—Thanks... _Thank you, Father._ "

He then wraps me in a big warm hug. The kind I've forgotten he was capable of. And suddenly that's all I need.

 **End of Chapter 33.**

 _Want a surprise next chapter? I can either start the epilogue or give you a look into Levy's_ _side story? Her ending isn't over just yet._


	34. Mischief and Malice

**Mischief and Malice**

 **Gajeel POV:**

Rogue and I spent a lot of time screwing with each other as kids. He was three years younger and looked up to me. We were close. My family called us Mischief and Malice.

Only, I didn't really comprehend how cynical Malice was until I was older. Where I was the kid who lit firecrackers. Rogue was the one who would aim them toward houses. Whenever we got in trouble, my mother would remind me I was older and knew better. So I started channeling Rogue's Malice into harmless competitions and practical jokes. Anything danger free to others and property.

It seemed to manage him for a while. But the Malicious side would come out more often than not. Practical jokes gone wrong, fist fights, pushing my buttons until I'd push back.

Then things changed one day.. Malice and Mischief became worst enemies. A harmless competition became vicious and we both came out with scars.

For a while I tried to smooth things over. But it was clear it was impossible. Rogue made it his mission to screw with me. If I was involved in any club or sport, so was he. Whatever I was good at, he wanted to be better. If he wasn't, he'd find a way to sabotage me.

Occasionally I'd take it, but he took things to the extreme sometimes. That's when I'd retaliate. And in return, Rogue would come back at me with worse.

I could deal with anything he dished, so long he didn't involve other people. Only, Rogue's vindictiveness wasn't containable. He didn't care who he hurt in his mission to destroy me.

Nonetheless, the guilt over whoever got caught in the crossfire always ate at me. It's all my fault. I made Rogue into who he is.. **_Malice_**.

So I gave up..

And despite that, he still doesn't stop trying. Last year when I first met Levy at a party. He swooped right in with his bullshit lines and white smile the second I offered to get her a drink. He couldn't have cared less who she was until he saw I was interested. I figured it wouldn't last, his relationship's never do.

 **I was wrong..**

The business trip to Edolas came on the heels of Rogue's and Levy's engagement party I thought I could deal with it. However, it was Rogue's need to rub it in my face that pushed me over the edge. All the little digs and snide comments. Bragging about taming a wild one. It was more than I could handle. I spent a good part of the trip alone and shit-faced.

I spent another portion micromanaging Natsu and driving him insane. What's more, I completely fucked up!

I wanted to rectify it, but my father and uncle had taken me off the project and sent my cousins instead. Since then, I've been trying to redeem myself and earn back their trust.

I can't afford to let this wedding get under my skin again. _Or_ Rogue..


	35. Chapter 34- Sexier to Sexiest (Epilogue)

**Chapter 34- Sexier to Sexiest.**

 **Natsu POV:**

 **Epilogue**

In the time we've officially been dating, I've managed to convince my father to limit my business trips and to allow me to oversee the renovations on the Magnolia hotels along with Zeref.

Lucy had a huge role in helping to facilitate this. My father absolutely adores her. It's no surprise. She's easy to love, and when I mentioned sending me out of the country would take me away from my new relationship I was trying to further, he softened like butter.

I then threw my cousin Gajeel under the bus, saying he's unattached, with free time. I was hoping the opportunity would help rebuild his trust after the Edolas/Extalia issue.

Tonight is one of Lucy's rare nights off. She performs five days a week, often twice a day. It's incredible! I've restructured my own schedule so I'm home on her days off. She spends most of the those days in my condo. She's currently lounging in her indescribable recliner and I'm stretched out on the couch.

"Are you going to sit in that chair all night?"

"You're watching rugby. You're not going to pay attention to me even if I do move."

"I won't ignore you." I pat the space next to me.

"Okay I'll move next to you.. _if_

you take off your sweater."

"What? Why?"

I lift one arm and lower my head to smell my armpit. Sweater smells fine to me.

"Ew! I can't believe you just did that!"

"What? I was checking to see if it was an odor problem."

"It's not the smell. It's ruining my view."

Lucy rolls her eyes, but rounds the table and starts walking towards me. She begins to tug on one sleeve of my sweater.

"What're you doing?"

"Fixing my view."

I go with it and help her take it off. I still have a sweat-shirt underneath.

"So much sexier." She runs her hand up and down my biceps. I automatically flex.

"Sexier?"

"Yes."

"What would take it from sexier to sexiest?"

Her grin is what sin is made out of. She grabs the hem of my shirt and tugs it up.

"What're you doing?"

"Making you sexiest."

I have no choice other than raise my arms. It takes little effort for her to get it over my head and toss it on the floor.

The way she looks me over has flexing every damn muscle in my body. Particularly the one below the waist.

" _Perfect_." She sighs.

"That's it?"

"Well you can always lose the shorts too."

"And if I'm commando?"

"Even better." She licks her lips.

"You do realize this is objectification, right?"

"You asked. And by the bulge in your shorts, you don't seem to mind"

"What about my view?"

She gestures to the TV.

"You can always change the channel."

"I'm not talking about the TV." I growl.

She looks down at her outfit. My favorite tank top and shorts.

"I'm not wearing a sweater, your view is fine."

"True. But I don't think we're even here."

I finger the strap of the her tank. "Oh, you mean this?" She says coyly.

She lowers her hands to the hem. I stop breathing, moving, I stop everything. That tank, the one that barely hides anything, rises up, exposing her belly ring.. She keeps going until it's over her head and on the floor. She's braless. We're definitely even now.

I put one hand on the backrest pushing to recline and push to straddle her back to her chair. Forcing her to make room for my knees.

"I'm not sure this chair can handle both of us." She palms my erection.

"I guess we'll just have to find out how much it can take. Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this?" I slide one hand up her body and caress her face.

"Do what?" She slides one hand up my chest.

"Fuck you in this chair. I've wanted to do it that first night you were here."

"Is that right?"

" _It is._ I wanted to bend you over, yank these fucking torturous shorts down, and find out exactly what it is was like to be inside you." I growl.

The backrest seems stuck. I push harder and all of a sudden it drops back with a huge crack and we land in a heap on the floor.

"Huh, in my imagination we got a lot further than this."

"You killed my chair!"

"Your chair was too old, babe." I kiss her forehead.

"But I love this chair.."

"More than me?" I can't help but ask.

She gives me look, yeah she's perfectly annoyed.

"Hey if this chair can't withstand my love for you it's worthless anyway. I'll get you a new one. Or we can still somehow use that one." I motion to the broken chair.

"I think you broke my chair on purpose."

"Wrong. If you hadn't started taking off _my clothes_ , and _your clothes_ , then _your chair_ might very well still be in in one piece." I kiss her nipples.

"I knew I should've moved it to my apartment."

"No point. You're not going to be there much longer."

"I still have some time on the sublet."

"You don't have to stay until the sublet is up. Besides, my place is closer to the theater."

"By all of five minutes."

"Why can't you ever make things easy for me? Does everything have to be hard?"

"I thought you like when I make things hard" She winks.

It takes great strength to ignore her wink and comment and focus on the topic at hand.

"I want you to move back in."

"I thought we were waiting until the sublet is up."

"Do you want to wait until then?"

"Well, it's what we planned." She plays with my hair from the nape of my neck to the spiky tips.

"And you're committed to the plan?"

"It's debatable."

We're still lying sprawled out on the floor. I push up on my knees, which causes another huge crack. Yeah, there's absolutely no way to fix it now.

"Then move back in. I want us to be together again. We both know you can do this on your own. You're _beautiful_ , _inspiring_ , _wonderful_.. the list goes on. But most importantly, you're _my home._ **You**. This condo isn't home without you."

"Natsu, I— are you sure? It hasn't been all that long.."

"Not if you count all our video chat dates. Come on, It's been months babe."

"You make it sound like cheesy internet dating."

My stomach drops a little. Maybe I've read all the signs wrong and she's not interested in taking this to the next level like I am? It would really make buying a ring feel awkward now.

" _Are—are_ you changing your mind?"

"You're so cute when you're insecure." She wraps her arms around my neck. "—I just wanted to give us enough time to make sure it wasn't all hormones driving you."

At my narrowed eyes she leans in and kisses me softly.

"Of course I want to move back in with you, Natsu!"

"Great! We can clean out your apartment tomorrow."

She laughs. "No rush, right."

"I want what I want, No more waiting." I pat her ass.

"Aw, it must've been hell for you to have to wait for kisses."

" ** _It was!_** "

"Okay, tomorrow we move me back in."

"And tonight we celebrate!" I wink.

" _Oooh_... what kind of celebration?"

I cup her ass and pull her right against me. "A _naked_ one. With _lots_ of _orgasms_! _You in_?"

" _With you?_ **Always**."

She skims my lips with her fingertips, then replaces them with her mouth.

Every kiss is an echo of our first one. Misunderstanding or not, some part of me recognized her as my future. And now she's mine to love.

Well mine, Happy's and Sally's.

My family, and home is now complete.

 **The End.. For Now**

 _I have Levy's first chapter ready_. 


	36. Regret

**Regret.**

 **Levy POV:**

Recently I find myself getting jealous of how affectionate Natsu and Lucy are. They've built a deep connection stronger than my relationship with Rogue in far less time.

I would tell myself it would get better between Rogue and I. But the truth is I got wrapped up in the idea of a perfect love instead of trying to find the real thing. I wanted this to work so badly that I allowed him to dictate my choices, not just for the wedding but in every single part of my life.

It was so much bigger than just manipulating what I wore and ate. He was subtle in his manipulations, making comments about how things looked on me, what was appropriate and what wasn't.

All the things he said and did were meant to make me question myself and undermine my confidence. Worse than that, I let him drag me down and make me feel less important, less valued, less good enough..

I should have taken Lucy's concerns seriously. Otherwise, I wouldn't be alone on my honeymoon wishing I could go back in time and erase the past year of my life, if I did..

 **Ten months ago..**

I scan the room searching for any familiar faces in my department at Sabertooth Media. Who I can strike up a conversation with. As a do a visual sweep I notice a small cluster of men. My gaze snags one in particular. He's not like the others around him. Wearing a fake smile, feigning interest in conversation or seizing this party for business opportunities. I know this because he's looking straight at me. He's a big man. Broad shoulders and thick arms that fit his suit nicely. Piercings above his eyebrow, as if he's flipping off the pretentious dress code of the party. He kind of reminds me of a 1950's mobster. Clean cut, with edges. _Interesting_..

After what feels like far too many seconds of eye contact. I look over my shoulder to make sure it's really me he's staring at so intently. Behind me is a group of older women with heavy plastic surgery. So his main focus is _me_. The thought makes my cheeks flush.

A smile pulls at the corner of his mouth, flashing white teeth. He addresses the group then starts walking in my direction.

I don't think I know him, I'd remember a face like that. As he closes in on me I note how captivating his eyes truly are. A shocking shade of ruby, even more vibrant against his dark hair.

"Hey." His voice travels down my body.

"Hi." I break eye contact unnerved by his intensity.

He chuckles bringing my attention back to his face. He shakes his head.

"Sorry for staring, I'm Gajeel."

He extends his hand out.

"Levy." I take his hand.

" _Levy_... pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Oh, thank you." I feel my cheeks go warm again.

"So did ya come with a date?"

"No, I don't have a date."

"I would say I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm not. This is great news for me."

The cuff of his shirt rides up exposing a sliver of colorful ink.

 _Hm, I wonder how far that goes?_

"Let me get you a drink." He offers

"Uh.." I hesitate

"Relax, I'm not asking you to marry me. Just have a drink with me. We can talk and it'll give me a valid reason to keep checking you out. It'll be fun." He grins

 _I have to give him some credit. He's smooth._

"Unless you'd rather cut the party and catch the next flight to Vegas? Get to know each other on the way?" He waggles his eyebrows.

 _Oh god, I laugh at his absurdity._

"I think I'll take the drink."

" _Ya sure?_ Just say the word and I'll have a private jet." He jokes.

"Wow, you've thought this out, huh." I shake my head. Although I'm sure my smile matches his.

"Not at all, I was just giving you some options since you seemed on the fence about the drink." He smirks

"Well I think a drink is good place to start."

"Cautious. I like that. So, what's your poison?"

 _Men like you.._

"A martini sounds great."

"I'll be right back. Don't disappear on me now." He moves through the crowded bar.

I really shouldn't be encouraging him. I promised myself I was going to take a break from dating after the last fiasco.

Almost twenty-four hours detained in an interrogation room, all because what was supposed to be a romantic weekend away, actually wasn't. I found out the hard way that my ex wasn't working with legal imports.

Needless to say, it was a rather long trip home with my outraged father. Promising him no more bad decisions.

" _Levy Mcgarden_." I glance up to find a vaguely familiar man standing in front of me. Dark hair pulled back. Courteous maroon eyes. Straight nose, with a scar going across it. He actually has some similar qualities with Gajeel.

"Hi.."

"I came to save you."

"I'm sorry?"

"From my cousin Gajeel. I saw him talking to you and I felt I should warn you. He's got quite the reputation. And I wouldn't want you to get caught up in that."

"Oh, um thanks."

 _Of course I attract the bad ones._

"I'm just doing my duty, saving a beautiful woman from making a terrible mistake."

"I'm Rogue. Are you enjoying my party?"

That's why he's familiar. He's Rogue Cheney, son of Skiadrum the CEO of the company.

"Oh yes, I've met quite a few new people."

"I'm glad. So would you like to dance with me."

Without waiting for a response he pulls me close, in a respectable distance. And leads me around the dance floor. He's an excellent dancer, refined, and poised. Less than my usual type.. _his cousin._

"You're new to the company, aren't you?"

"Two months."

"I'll have to stop by to see how you're settling in."

"That's not necessary. I'm sure your far too busy."

"Not at all. I'd love to take you out to lunch, maybe dinner?"

"To discuss what I'm working on?"

He laughs.

"No, I don't want to discuss marketing with you, I would like to take you out."

" _Out?"_ I can't believe this is happening. Meeting with the son of the CEO seems incredibly intimidating. "— _Me?"_

Plus, getting hit on twice by two hot men seems incredible. The first one was too good to be true. The second one seems less likely to turn into a bad mistake. At least according to his warning about his cousin.

"Yes, a date."

"Wouldn't that be a conflict of interest since I work for the company?"

"It's perfectly acceptable. Unless you're already seeing someone?"

He seems sweet and definitely someone who wouldn't disappoint my family.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone."

"Great! Are you free tomorrow night?"

"I believe so."

"Excellent. It's a date!"

His eyes landing somewhere over my shoulder, and his smile grows wider.

"I'm so very glad I could save you from the wolf tonight." He lifts up my hand and presses a kiss to my knuckle.

 **

End of Chapter 1

**

 ** _Mischief, Malice and Regret._**

 _This is the first chapter of Levy and Gajeels story._

 _I based it off qualities of Rogue, Gajeel, and Levy._

 _If you wish to follow or favorite. Which I recommend! There will be drama, hard truth, obstacles, and yes love! But Unfortunately Mr. Tall Tan and Sick is now complete. Don't worry NALU will still pop up. Who knows maybe Natsu will propose? Maybe they'll get married? Have kids? And Levy and Gajeel will be there for everything. Well not everything ;) .._


End file.
